Variations on the Classics 5
by jolly roger brat
Summary: A special edition of fun twists on Sofia and her friends and family's favorite songs. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Sabrina and Madeline's sister song

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a special edition of Variations on the Classics! If Sofia and Amber can sing this song about their special bond as sisters, let's see what Sabrina and Madeline can do with it! I thought it would be nice if Sabrina sings it to Madeline when she's by herself, thinking about times her mood swings caused trouble for people. Sabrina might also remember this song as one they sang together before they were rescued. Barney is not mine.**

Sabrina: Sometimes we're real close friends.  
We stay up late and talk at night.

Madeline: Other times we don't get along.  
There are even times we fight.

Sabrina: But I know she's always there.

Madeline: And I know she'll always care.

Sabrina: She's my sister.

Madeline: I love my sister.

Sabrina: I've given her a great big hug  
When she was feeling bad.  
And then again I've said some things  
That have really made her mad.

Madeline: But I know she's always there.

Sabrina: And I know she'll always care.

Madeline: She's my sister.

Sabrina: I love my sister.

Sabrina and Madeline: But I know she's always there.  
And I know she'll always care.  
She's my sister. I love my sister.  
She's my sister. I love my sister.


	2. A song to help James' bad day

**If Sofia, Winter, and Whiskers can use this classic Daniel Powter song to try to cheer up Clover when he's frozen in Winter's Tale, let's see what the knights can do with it to cheer James up when he fails his Junior Knights test! They know he can always take the test again, but for the moment, before James joins Sofia on her adventure in Tale of the Eternal Torch, he takes him back so the knights can attempt to cheer him up. Daniel Powter's music is not mine.**

"Until then, practice," Sir Finnegan said as he led James away from where he'd failed the Junior Knights test, "And not just on the training field. Try your skills out in the real world. Go on an adventure. That's where you'll learn the most valuable lessons."

He motioned for Sir Maxwell and Sir Bartelby. "Lads, we need to cheer my young friend up. What's that song we sing again?"

"I believe it's this one," Sir Maxwell said as he started some music.

Sir Finnegan smiled. "Ah, yes. That's the one! Listen, Prince James…"

(sings) Where is the moment we needed the most? (Sir Maxwell: Most, most, most)  
You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost (Sir Bartelby: Lost, lost, lost)

Sir Bartelby and Sir Maxwell: Ooh

Sir Finnegan: They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Sir Bartelby and Sir Maxwell: Ahh

Sir Finnegan: You stand in the line just to hit a new low (Sir Maxwell: Low, low)  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go (Sir Bartelby: Go, go)

Sir Bartelby and Sir Maxwell: Ah, ooh

Sir Finnegan: You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Sir Finnegan/Sir Bartelby/Sir Maxwell: Because you had a bad day  
You're takin' one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
Oh, you had a bad day

Sir Finnegan saw that James was trying to frown at their attempt to cheer him up with such an awful pun, but he ended up smiling.

He mussed James' hair as he continued, Mmm, oh, yeah  
Mmm, oh, mmm

Sir Bartelby and Sir Maxwell: Ooh

Sir Finnegan: Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Sir Finnegan/Sir Bartelby/Sir Maxwell: You had a bad day  
You're takin' one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

Sir Finnegan: Ooh, a holiday

Sir Bartelby and Sir Maxwell: Ahh

Sir Finnegan: Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well, oh, that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most? (Sir Maxwell: Most, most)  
Oh, you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost (Sir Bartelby: Lost, lost, lost)

Sir Finnegan/Sir Maxwell/Sir Bartelby: 'Cause you had a bad day  
You're takin' one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time?  
You had a bad day

Sir Finnegan: You had a bad day

"Okay, you win! I'll go on an adventure and try again!" James grinned.

"That's the spirit, lad!" Sir Finnegan smiled.


	3. A queenly song for the princesses

**If James and some of the princes can sing this song from the musical Newsies during a Royal Prep talent show, let's see what Sofia and some of the princesses can do with it when they sing a different version of it! And like the princes, they'd use their own kingdoms in the song. Newsies is not mine.**

Hildegard: A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces!

Jun: A permanent box at Sheepshead races!

Cleo: A porcelain tub with boilin' water!

Amber: A makeup party with royal daughters!

Sofia: Look at me  
I'm the queen of Enchancia  
Suddenly  
I'm respectable  
Starin' right at 'cha  
Lousy with stature

Sandra: Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks  
I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe

Vivian: And there I be  
Ain't I pretty?

Jun: It's my city  
I'm the queen of Wei Ling!

Cleo: A corduroy suit with fitted knickers

Hildegard: A mezzanine seat to see the flickers

Zoe: Lots of candy that cost a quarter

Amber: An editor's desk for the star reporter

Vivian/Hildegard/Zoe/Cleo: Tip your hat  
She's the queen of Enchancia

Sandra: How 'bout that!  
I'm the queen of Orillia

Princesses: In nothing flat  
She'll be covering  
Wei Ling to Ornburgh  
Our gal Sandra

Sofia: Makin' a headline out of a hunch

Hildegard: Protecting the weak

Zoe: And payin' for lunch

Amber: When I'm at bat  
Strong men crumble

Hildegard: Proud yet humble

Cleo and Zoe: She's the queen of Freezenburg

Vivian: I gotta be either dead or dreamin'  
'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'

Sofia: Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it  
But I was a star for one whole minute

Amber: Startin' now  
I'm the queen of Enchancia

Cleo: Ain't ya heard?  
I'm the queen of Corinthia

Hildegard: Holy cow  
It's miracle

Amber: Pulitzer's cryin'  
Cedric, he's dyin'

(Sofia {spoken}: Amber, be nice!)

Sandra: Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun  
I'm one highfalutin' son-of-a-gun

Vivian: Don't ask me how  
Fortune found me  
Fate just crowned me  
Now I'm queen of Zumaria

Cleo: Look and see  
Once a piker  
Now a striker  
I'm the queen of Corinthia

All: Victory!  
Front page story  
Guts and glory

(simultaneously) Sofia and Amber: I'm the queen of Enchancia!

Jun: I'm the queen of Wei Ling!

Zoe and Sandra: I'm the queen of Orillia!

Hildegard: I'm the queen of Freezenberg!

Cleo: I'm the queen of Corinthia!

Vivian: I'm the queen of Zumaria!


	4. Amber's thoughts of the village school

**If Sofia can sing this song from Vampirina when she starts Royal Prep, let's see what Amber can do with it when she's the new girl! I thought it would be fun if, during Princess Jade, Amber sang this before she watched everyone all day, but then finally participated and learned that doing something that's out of her comfort zone isn't a bad thing. Vampirina is not mine.**

Amber: My school back home was just the perfect place to be  
How I loved to roam those hallowed Royal halls  
I took Enchanted science and regular history  
And the teacher would let us plan a ball

So my tummy's turning, my head is spinning  
What will this village school bring my way?  
A new adventure is just beginning  
With all the thrills and chills of a very first day

I feel a tingly shiver shooting down my spine  
What kind of things do teachers here assign?

Oh my heart is pounding my brain is reeling  
Come on tomorrow and don't delay  
Can't find the words to express this feeling  
Oh all the thrills and chills of my very first day


	5. Bobby Lee and Sandra's rematch

**If the Royal Redhawks and Dunwiddie Ducks can sing this classic Survivor song as they compete for the King's Cup in A Tale of Two Teams, let's see what Bobby Lee and Sandra can do with it when they have another duel! I thought it would be fun if, following their duel in chapter 4 of theblindwriter95's and my story The Mystery of the Missing Mementos, Bobby Lee and his family came to Orillia where he was asked to participate in a fencing exhibition match. He agrees, recalling the time he had to duel Sandra, but this time there's no mystery to solve; it's just for fun. And the song they pick is a fun one for everybody! Survivor's music is not mine.**

"Welcome back to Orillia," King Robert smiled as the group from Enchancia walked with him to the parade grounds. "And thank you for accepting my invitation to participate in the fencing exhibition, Robert."

"It'll be a pleasure, your Majesty," Bobby Lee smiled. "So, who's my opponent?" He watched as a lone figure, wearing a green and white fencing outfit emerged from the crowd. The person smiled as they removed their mask. "Princess Sandra?!"

"Long time no see," Sandra smiled, giving him a salute with her fencing foil.

"Are you sure you want to do this again, Princess Sandra?" Bobby Lee asked. "I remember our last match."

"I know, but this time there's no mystery to solve," Sandra agreed. "We just show them what we can do."

"Okay, but are you sure you want to have a duel with this song?" Bobby Lee asked, recognizing the song that Sir Avery put on.

"Sure; Orillia's not just about folk music, you know," Sandra smirked as they adopted their starting position. "We do know how to rock!'

Bobby Lee grinned as he heard one of his favorite songs, and couldn't help but sing along as he came toward her.

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

Sandra just smiled as she joined in, So many times it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

"Go Robert!" Nell shouted; this was one of her favorite songs as well.

"Go Sandra!" Zoe cheered.

"Kitty song!" Elena cheered, shrieking as James lifted her up and started dancing with her.

As they dueled, Bobby Lee and Sandra sang together, It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Elena and Gabby were watching their daddy duel Sandra, but they were also dancing. They also liked hearing their mommy sing along with them.

Sandra landed the first point as she started the second verse, Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry

Bobby Lee scored a point of his own as he sang back, They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

Bobby Lee grinned as he sang the chorus with her and landed another point. He didn't know Sandra scored another point since he saw Amber, James, and Sofia out of the corner of his eye dancing with Elena and Gabby. He even heard Madeline and Sabrina whooping as James spun them.

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

As Sandra started the last verse, she and Bobby Lee knew that whoever scored this last point would win. Rising up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory

Bobby Lee grinned as he joined her, Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

By now, everyone was singing along as Sandra scored the winning point.

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Bobby Lee and Sandra shook hands as they finished the song.

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

"Sandra wins!" Robert called as everyone gathered around to congratulate them.

"Good match," Sandra smiled.

"Good match," Bobby Lee agreed.

"We see Elsa, Isa, and Anna, then sing kitty songs?" Elena asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Sandra said as she led the way to the stables.


	6. Sabrina's song for Howitzer

**If Vivian can sing this Hannah Montana song when she thinks about her developing feelings for James, either before or after she learns he's the Secret Singer, let's see what theblindwriter95's character Sabrina can do with it as she thinks about Howitzer, the cute little boy she met in Avalor in chapter 4 of theblindwriter95's and my story Vacation in Avalor! I thought it would be fun if, as they leave the bakery where they first met, Sabrina could sing this to herself as the family begins to see that she's been bitten by the love bug (not Elena!). They think it's just a crush, but they might also be surprised. Hannah Montana's music is not mine.**

Sabrina: Whoa

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cute  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

Hey

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental

Whoa

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...


	7. Nell and Bianca's optimistic duet

**If Penny, Miranda, Sofia, and Miss Elodie can sing this song to help calm James down when he has a reaction to Pelicant Eggshell Powder (see chapter 5 of my story The Missing Memory Mystery), let's see what Nell can do with it when she's calming Madeline and Sabrina down after a nightmare! She remembered that Lydia and Bianca always sang this when she was scared. She also remembered that Bianca actually sang herself hoarse with this song following the goose incident! Shirley Temple's music is not mine.**

Nell ran toward the sounds of frightened screaming. "Madeline? Sabrina!" she shouted as she came in her sisters' room.

"Helen Genevieve, what happened?" Bianca asked as she saw Nell hugging Madeline and Sabrina.

"Three guesses, Bianca," Nell grumbled, looking up from where she was stroking Madeline's hair and rubbing Sabrina's back.

"The sooner those monsters are executed, the better!" Bianca frowned. "And at least Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna can sleep through everything."

"I was just about to help Madeline and Sabrina go to sleep again," Nell explained, "Do you want to help me?"

"I'd love to," Bianca smiled. "This reminds me of when you were pecked by that goose. I remember that your mother and I sang that silly little song to help you…all night!"

"I'm sorry, Bianca," Nell grinned sheepishly, remembering that Bianca had sung herself hoarse, and the next day she had to speak at some ladies meeting.

"Don't worry, dear," Bianca chuckled, mussing her hair. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. Now, it's your turn to sing this to your sisters!"

"Okay," Nell smiled, and she led off, Be optimistic!  
Don't you be a grumpy  
When the road gets bumpy  
Just smile  
(Smile and be happy!)

Hearing one of her favorite songs, Bianca sang softly, Your troubles can't be  
As bad as all that  
When you're sad as all that  
No one loves you

Nell sang back, Be optimistic!  
Don't you be a mourner  
Brighten up that corner  
And smile

She and Bianca sang together, Don't wear a long face  
It's never in style  
Be optimistic  
And smile!

Madeline and Sabrina managed to calm down, and they were giggling with Nell as Bianca took the next verse.

Be optimistic!  
Don't you be a grumpy  
When the road gets bumpy  
Just smile

Nell hugged her sisters as she sang again, Your troubles can't be  
As bad as all that  
When you're sad as all that  
No one loves you

Bianca smiled as she hugged them and joined in, Be optimistic!  
Don't you be a mourner  
Brighten up that corner  
And smile

Nell and Bianca finished the song together, Don't wear a long face  
It's never in style  
Be optimistic  
And smile!

"That song always makes me feel better," Bianca smiled.

"That was funny!" Madeline giggled.

"Thank you, Nell! Thank you, Miss Bianca!" Sabrina smiled as she hugged them.

"You're very welcome, dears," Bianca smiled as Nell tucked them in again.


	8. Indigo's thoughts on Cauldronation Day

**If Princess Ivy can sing this song from Once Upon a Time as she's making plans to take over Enchancia in The Curse of Princess Ivy, let's see what Indigo, Lucinda's bad witch friend, can do with it as she plans to get revenge on Sofia in Cauldronation Day! I thought that when she hears that Sofia is going to be the witch of honor, Indigo might sing this before she casts the spell on Lucinda's Ravencatcher broom. Of course, this is before she learns the error of her ways and learns that the celebration is not about her. Once Upon a Time is not mine.**

Indigo: Finally, the moment I was hoping would come  
The moment Lucinda would realize she chose the wrong one  
There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling  
The pain I knew when Lucinda turned her back on being bad  
At last will be revealed when her life falls apart

Suddenly the future's looking more appealing  
Once I was filled with rage  
Now I'll enjoy the ride  
It's so electrifying  
Watching all her dreams denied

Oh, I will fly into tomorrow  
This princess full of sunshine  
Finally paying for her sins  
I'll smile, all the while she is crying  
Inside she's slowly dying  
Learning wicked always wins

Oh, evil may be powerful  
But wicked always wins  
If my friends could see me now, they would ache with regret  
Cause they'd witness all the glory wickedness gets

Lucinda went and made Sofia witch of honor, and my blood boil  
But that's all history  
Time they all understood  
What they call "green with envy"  
I just call "looking good"

Oh, I will fly into tomorrow (Tomorrow)  
My old friend full of sorrow (Full of sorrow)  
Finally paying for what she did  
No strife, her life was so enchanted (So enchanted)  
She took it all for granted (For granted)  
Now she'll dream all could-have-beens  
Oh, evil may be powerful  
But wicked always- (Wicked always)

(spoken): Wait... Why just revel in her demise when I can use it to my advantage?

(sings) I'll cast a little magic spell  
That will bring the princess down  
When Sofia stands victorious  
I'll swoop right into town  
When she learns this spell was mine  
Oh Lucinda, she will see  
She should have chosen me (Me)

So I will fly into tomorrow (Tomorrow)  
Delighting in her sorrow (Sorrow)  
As a better day begins (It's a better day)  
This time nobody's gonna stop me (Stop me)  
No evil's gonna top me (No evil's gonna top me)  
Oh, wicked always wins (Wicked always wins)

A happy ending will be mine  
Cause wicked always wins


	9. Hildegard and Cleo's special duet

**If Sofia and Clover can sing this song from Bolt as they think about what they mean to each other whenever they have a disagreement, like in Clover Time, or when they're looking for each other, as in Finding Clover, let's see what Hildegard and Cleo can do with it when they reconcile in Sidekick Cleo! I thought it would be nice if, during the cast party following the school play, Hildegard and Cleo sang this as they made up following their fight. They could also learn that they are good friends, and now they're friends that don't tell each other what to do. Bolt is not mine.**

Cleo: Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how really I feel,  
Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced and I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break!

Hildegard and Cleo: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
but I kept the moments that we were in  
'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!

Hildegard: I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts  
but I knew I'd find you somewhere  
because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day  
and I swore I'd never break a promise that we made

Cleo and Hildegard: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
but I kept the moments that we were in  
'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!

Hildegard: I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea

Cleo: I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were

Cleo and Hildegard: And now here we are, are

Cleo: Here we are  
I thought I lost you

Hildegard: I thought I lost you too

Cleo: I thought I lost you

Hildegard: I thought I lost you

Cleo: Yeah

Cleo and Hildegard: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
but I kept the moments that we were in  
and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, I thought I lost you!

Cleo: But I thought I lost you

Hildegard: I thought I lost you too

Cleo and Hildegard: So glad I got you, got you

Cleo: So glad I got you, yeah yeah  
I thought I lost you

Hildegard: I thought I lost you too


	10. Princess Elena's victory song

**If Sofia, Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice, and Sandra can sing this song from Steven Universe as they take on Ezekiel, Deidre, and Miss Nettle in my story Royal Blood, let's see what Princess Elena can do with it as she faces off against Shuriki! This might fit her in either of her fights, from Elena and the Secret of Avalor, or when she faces her again in Rise of the Sorceress. Steven Universe is not mine.**

Princess Elena: This is Princess Elena.  
Back in Avalor.  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better.  
And every part of me is saying "Go get her".

The kingdom's no longer following your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

And you're not gonna stop what I made after you.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break the kingdom apart, we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the person that you are.

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.

This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again.

'Cause I am a feeling,  
And I will never end,  
And I won't let you hurt my kingdom,  
And I won't let you hurt my friends.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury. I am their patience.  
I am a conversation.

I am made O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.

L-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.

O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.


	11. A new friend sings an old favorite

**If Hugo and Sofia can sing this classic song from Beauty and the Beast as they practice ice dancing, let's see what Nell's new friend Angel can do with it when she helps take care of Madeline and Sabrina! I thought it would be nice if, following the family's return from Avalor, Nell ran into one of her new friends. She told her that she's always there to help her, and Nell took her up on her offer to come to the castle whenever she needed extra help with her sisters or children. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping come up with the story. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

Nell smiled as she greeted her new friend. She couldn't believe her luck. She had first met Angel at the celebration everyone in the castle put together for her following Jimmy and his family's execution. A few years later, when Ricky was born, they had run into each other again when Nell, her family, and the royal family came home from their vacation in Avalor.

"Angel, it's great to see you again!" Nell said as she led her inside.

Angel, a 40-year-old woman with gold hair and light green eyes, smiled. "It's good to see you too, Helen," she replied.

"Thanks for coming on short notice, Angel," Nell continued, "Elena and Gabby are both sick, and Ricky needs me since he's got another new tooth coming in, and he's fussy as well. And we both know that a baby that's teething and fussy is a scary combination!"

"I know exactly what you mean, Helen," Angel smiled, "You take care of the little ones for now." She paused outside Madeline and Sabrina's room and saw that they were still awake, "I'll help put your sisters to bed."

"Are you sure you can handle this job, Angel?" Nell asked.

"Of course," Angel smiled, "I've trained as a nanny, so I have lots of experience taking care of children."

"Angel, you're truly an angel!" Nell grinned. She poked her head in her sisters' room. "Madeline, Sabrina, this is my friend Angel. You met her at the party after Jimmy and his family were executed, remember?"

"Yeah! It's good to see you again," Sabrina smiled.

Madeline also smiled at the lady who had helped calm her and Sabrina down when Jimmy and his family were executed. "Hello, Miss Angel," she greeted her.

"Hello, girls," Angel smiled, "Helen, I'll get Madeline and Sabrina ready for bed, and you can check on your three little ones."

"Will Elena, Ricky, and Gabby be okay, Nell?" Madeline asked.

"Of course they will, Maddie; they just have a cold, but they'll be back to normal in no time," Nell assured her.

Angel smiled next to her. "Come on, Madeline, you can see your older sister in the morning, alright?"

"Okay," Madeline agreed as Angel got her and Sabrina ready for bed.

As she tucked them in, Angel started singing one of her favorite songs to help the girls go to sleep, Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Madeline and Sabrina smiled as Angel sang this. They remembered Nell singing this to them too.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Angel smiled when she saw that the girls were trying to keep their eyes open.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter-sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Sabrina fell asleep, but Madeline wanted to hear the end of the song. Angel smiled as she tucked her in and finished, Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

As Madeline fell asleep, Angel murmured, Off to dreamland  
With you now, Madeline  
It's past your bedtime  
Goodnight, love

When she saw that the girls were both sleeping, Angel blew them a kiss and quietly closed the door.

She came face to face with Nell, who said, "Thanks for the help, Angel. Did Madeline give you any trouble?"

Angel shook her head. "No, Madeline was a good girl."

"That's good to hear," Nell smiled, "Do you want some tea?"

"I'd like that," Angel smiled, and they went to the kitchen.


	12. Cedric's new song in the dungeon

**If Hugo can sing this song from Beauty and the Beast as he's mourning losing Amber's affection following the stunt he pulled at the Flying Derby tryouts in Just One of the Princes, let's see what Cedric can do with it as he thinks about his past misdeeds. I thought he might sing this to himself in Day of the Sorcerers when he's in the dungeons after his plan is found out. Before he redeems himself, Sofia could hear him singing as she comes to talk to him. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

Cedric: I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore

(spoken): Sofia?

Sofia (coldly spoken): Hello, Mister Cedric...


	13. Madeline remembers a favorite song

**Since so many people like singing this classic song from Beauty and the Beast, let's see what Madeline, Sabrina, and their new friend Chip can do with it as they play together! Since Nell's going to be busy with her newborn daughters, her sisters might want to have some fun before they meet their new nieces. Some other people might join in as they check on them, but everyone loves this song! Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the details on this story. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

Bobby Lee watched as Madeline and her new friend Chip raced down the halls for the third time. "Madeline, no running please!" he called after them.

"But Chip and I are racing!" Madeline giggled.

"I won this round!" nine-year-old Chip grinned. His blonde hair was tousled from running fast, and his white shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes were dusty.

Bobby Lee sighed, knowing that Nell had given birth to twins last night, and needed to rest. "That's nice, guys, but can you two please find something quiet to do? Nell needs to rest."

"We can play with Sabrina in the playroom," Madeline suggested as she led the way.

"Hi, Chip," Sabrina greeted him. "What would you like to do?"

"I think I know a song we can sing," Chip smiled.

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

Chip grinned and began to sing as he took her hands.

(sings): Ma chere mademoiselles  
It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!

Madeline and Sabrina giggled as they remembered singing this to Nell to cheer her up when they were Jimmy's prisoners. Now that he and his family were dead and gone, they could sing the song for fun again.

At the same time, Chip took Madeline's hands and danced with her as he sang, Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie,  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes!  
They can sing they, can dance  
After all, Miss, this is Enchancia  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, Oui, our guest, Be our guest!

Sabrina joined in, Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambe"

Chip spun her as he joined in, We'll prepare and serve with flair!  
A culinary cabaret  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While Madeline's entertaining.  
We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Madeline and Sabrina sang together, And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass to  
Be our guest

Chip spun Madeline as he continued, If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

They sang together, Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Bobby Lee chuckled as he watched them, and couldn't wait to tell Nell about this.

Chip struck a dramatic pose as he sang, Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving.  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ahh those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.

Madeline giggled as she joined him, Two years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill

Bobby Lee hugged Madeline and Sabrina as he joined them, Most days we just hung around the castle  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and oopsie daisy

Angel joined them as she peeked into the room, It's a guest! It's a guest  
Sakes alive well, I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me.  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up!  
We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

By now, Nell was awake, and joined them, Be our guest

Madeline and Sabrina echoed, Be our guest!

Bobby Lee, Nell, and Angel joined in, Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest

Everyone finished the song together, Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal,  
With your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please.  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you,  
We'll keep going  
Course by course,  
One by one.  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

"Sorry we woke you up, Nell," Sabrina apologized.

"I was already awake," Nell smiled. "I heard the singing and remembered how you used to sing that to me."

"Now we can sing it any time we want!" Madeline smiled.

"And we'll teach it to Elena and Gabby too!" Sabrina added.

"That's a great idea!" Nell smiled as she hugged them.


	14. Lucinda's song of confidence

**If Candice and her friends can sing this song from The Greatest Showman as they try to cheer Candice up during chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, let's see what Lucinda can do with it during some hard times that she has to face! She might sing it during The Little Witch as she runs away after the misunderstanding at Jade's house when she tries to fix everything and is blamed for what happened with the trap Jade set. She might also sing it to herself following the fiasco at her Cauldronation Day to remind herself of how much she's overcome. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

Lucinda: I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are

But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun (Sandra: We are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become

Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

...This is me

And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come (Look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (Marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
...this is me


	15. James' Secret Singer song practice

**If Hugo can sing this song from Austin and Ally when he discovers that he really likes ice dancing, and learns that everyone accepts it, let's see what James can do with it! As he prepares to sing in public again, he's going through all sorts of emotions. He's nervous about doing this after saying he's never going to sing in public again, but he's trying to be brave when he decides to practice in front of a special audience. **Austin and Ally is not mine.****

James smirked as he made his way back to his room with his mask. He wanted to sing in a disguise at Royal Prep's annual singing contest, but Lucinda and Amber saw him in Madam Colette's studio. They tried to tickle the secret out of him, but he didn't give in. He laughed to himself when he remembered how Roland had joined them, but he thought the girls were just playing. Luckily, Madam Colette had made a timely appearance, and after the mask was finished, he was back here in his room.

James closed his door and tried on his squire outfit, complete with his mask. "Looks good," he murmured as he looked at his reflection. "And I know the song I want to do, but I want to try something first." He went over to the foot of his bed, where his favorite plush dragon, Sir Blaze-a-Lot lived, and set him on the bed. "And of course, I need someone else to give me their opinion..." He went over to his closet and took out a white box. He smiled as he brought out the castle's 'missing' Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg. It wasn't Wassalia, so James didn't have any doubts about holding her without a handkerchief. He set her next to Sir Blaze-a-Lot, murmuring, "I've got an secret I want to share with you guys," and he proceeded to tell them everything he was going to do. At fifteen, he thought that talking to his toys was a little childish, but he knew that if anybody could keep this secret, Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Jazzy could. "But before I record the song I'm going to do, I want to try this one," he murmured as he put a CD in his CD player.

I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am

As he sang, he imagined that Vivian was in the room with him.

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

James smiled to himself as he thought of their first duet together. Yes, he'd been shy, but he thought this time would be better, since nobody would recognize him.

This dream we're facing is so amazing  
And I want to fit in  
My whole life I wanted, to be a part of something  
I'm reaching out my hand  
I'll show you that I can

Ooohhh

As he lost himself in his daydream, he took Jazzy in his arms and danced with her. "May I have this dance, Vivian?" he smiled.

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

To be standing tall  
No shadows at all  
That's all I really wanna do  
To be a circle of one  
Stepping into the sun  
Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you

Ooohhh

James put Jazzy back on the bed, and scratched Sir Blaze-a-Lot between the wings, like he used to imagine the little dragon liked. "You're next for a dance," he smiled as he took him up.

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be

Ooohhh

James put Sir Blaze-a-Lot on the bed and finished the song.

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

"Well, guys?" he asked. He smiled as he imagined them giving him wild applause and took out a CD, a blank tape, and a tape recorder. "Thanks. Now I'm going to do the song I want to do for the talent show...wish me luck!"


	16. A new Enchancian victory song

**If Sofia, James, Desmond, Vivian, Sandra, Cleo, and Kari can sing this song from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S as they think about how they overcame some obstacle in their lives, let's see what Roland, Cedric, Madeline, Sabrina, Elena, Gabby, and Nell can do with it! I thought they might also sing this as they think about the ways they overcame obstacles or proved people wrong when they were told that they couldn't do something. This song would teach all of them that they should do what they believe in. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

Roland (thinking about his talk with Sofia during The Baker King) I wanna scream, the top of my lungs  
Not sitting back, won't hold my tongue  
No, some things are different than we thought  
There's more to life than what we're taught  
I'm speaking up enough's enough

Cedric (thinking of how he can make it up to Roland in In Cedric We Trust) Cause I can't go on this way  
Gotta wake up and be brave  
But I know I'll face the fire if I say

Madeline (thinking of how she overcame her fears after her rescue) I'm gonna stand strong  
Nothing stopping me  
I'll be loud, you'll hear me now  
I'm gonna stand tall  
Take it to the top, I'll be free  
Can't bring me down  
So I'll rise, won't turn back  
I won't hide who I am  
I'm gonna stand

Sabrina (thinking of how she overcame her fears after her rescue) Done living life inside the lines  
Following the rules and playing nice, yeah  
I'm stepping up with all my strength  
Even if they think it's a mistake  
Won't turn my back, won't close my eyes

Elena (thinking of how far she's come with her autism therapy) On the edge I'll risk it all  
It's worth the chance that I might fall  
So I'm not backing down, believe when I say

Gabby (thinking of how she's come so far with her physical therapy) I'm gonna stand strong  
Nothing stopping me  
I'll be loud, you'll hear me now  
I'm gonna stand tall  
Take it to the top, I'll be free  
Can't bring me down  
So I'll rise, won't turn back  
I won't hide who I am  
I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand, oh

Nell (thinking of how far she's come after her rescue) How can I just forget  
All the things in my head  
Just stand, you just stand  
And if I stand, will I fall  
Trying to knock down these walls  
What if I don't know where I stand, stand!

Roland and Cedric: I'm gonna stand strong  
Nothing stopping me

Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina: I'll be loud, you'll hear me now  
I'm gonna stand tall  
Take it to the top, I'll be free

Elena and Gabby: Can't bring me down  
So I'll rise, won't turn back  
I won't hide who I am

Everyone: I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand


	17. Madeline and John's song and dance

**If the royal family can sing this classic song from The Sound of Music when they try to cheer up James and Amber, let's see what Madeline and her new friend can do with it when they're trying to keep out of the way of one of Elena's meltdowns! I thought maybe Madeline and a new friend of hers could keep out of the way while Nell takes care of Elena, and he helps calm Madeline down. Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. The Sound of Music is not mine.**

"Do you want to get out of here, Madeline?"

Madeline looked up in surprise. Elena was starting to have a meltdown, and she was starting to scream in her ear. Madeline was starting to cringe away when she looked up into her rescuer's light green eyes.

"Yes, please!" Madeline whispered as Elena kept screaming. She smiled when she saw that it was John, the new boy in her and Sabrina's class. She'd always had a little crush on him, and she was happy that they were going to have a little time alone together.

When they were out in the castle courtyard, Madeline breathed a sigh of relief. John was new to her and Sabrina's school, and he was always there to help her whenever she needed him, and Sabrina wasn't around.

John's eyes sparkled with amusement, and he gave her a charming smile. "I know exactly how you feel, Madeline. My little brother just entered the terrible twos…emphasis on terrible! But I know about Elena's autism. I have a cousin with the same problem."

"I'd help her, but Nell told me that she'll take care of Elena's meltdowns," Madeline admitted, keeping her eyes on the buttons of John's light gray suit.

"Don't worry, Madeline, I'll help you first, then we'll help Elena," John assured her. "My mom always told me to tell my cousin about nice things when he started acting like Elena."

"Nice things? Like what?" Madeline asked.

John paused, then smiled as inspiration struck. "Well, let me see…nice things…daffodils! Green meadows…skies full of stars…"

He continued listing things as he started singing, Raindrops on roses  
And whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Madeline covered her ears again as they passed the window where Elena was having a fit.

Taking her away from the window, John gently took her hands as he continued, Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells  
And schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Madeline smiled as she remembered the song Nell always sang to her or Sabrina as she bandaged them up whenever they got hurt. This had also become a calming song for her when she ran away from one of Elena's meltdowns.

Seeing her smile, John smiled back as he kept singing to her, Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver-white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things  
When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad

Madeline calmed down, recognizing this as the cue Nell gave her when she sang this with her or Sabrina, "Does it really work?"

John grinned. "Of course it does! You try it. What things do you like?"

Madeline smiled as she said, "Playing my friends back home…flying with Sofia on her horse Minimus…reading to Elena and Gabby…spending time with Sabrina…"

John smiled. "See how much fun it is, Maddie?"

Madeline giggled as he sang, Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Madeline smiled at John as she joined him, Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

John said, "Care to dance with me, Madeline?"

Madeline nodded, and as they danced, John sang to her, Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

He bumped into something as he started, When the dog bi-

"Are you two okay?" Bobby Lee asked as he steadied them.

Looking up, John said, "Oh, hello, sir…I was just…um…dancing with Madeline…"

Bobby lee smiled. "I saw that, but what are you two doing outside alone, hmm?"

"Just trying to give Elena some space from her meltdown…" Madeline smiled.

Bobby Lee smirked as he mussed their hair. "A likely story, but I know what you mean. We've gotten her settled down, and she finally fell asleep, so you can come in whenever you feel like it."

"Okay," Madeline smiled.

"Thank you, sir!" John agreed.

"Have fun, you two!" Bobby Lee gave them a knowing wink as he left them.

As John offered Madeline his arm, she smiled as she sang, Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes…

John smiled, and sang with her as they re-entered the castle, When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	18. Melinda's healing song for the kids

**If James and Amber can sing this classic song from Mary Poppins to Sofia to help her go to sleep after a nightmare, let's see what Queen Melinda can do with it when she's helping James and Amber get over their fears when James has to go to the hospital! In theblindwriter95's and my story Adventures in puppysitting, it was learned that James had his tonsils removed as a child. This is the story of that event. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping me with the story. Mary Poppins is not mine.**

King Roland and Queen Melinda had summoned the castle doctor to look at five-year-old James. He'd had another sore throat, and the doctor said that James had to go to the hospital.

"They have to come out?" Roland asked at last.

"It's what the doctor said, Roland," Melinda nodded. "One more throat infection, and those tonsils have to come out."

"And how is James taking the news?" Roland asked.

"He's frightened, of course, and upset, but that's to be expected," Melinda sighed. "But why don't we talk to him about it?"

When they came to his room, Roland said, "James we need to talk."

Pulling a blanket over his head, James cried, "No hospital!"

Taking the blanket off him, Melinda took him in her arms as she said, "James, it's for the best that you have this operation. I looked it up in a book in the castle library, and I learned that it's just a simple surgery. The doctors put you to sleep for a while, but then you'll wake up and feel much better, alright?"

"Can I still sing?" James asked, keeping a tight hold of the plush dog he'd gotten for his birthday. He called him Little Rex, since he bore a strong resemblance to his dog Rex.

"Oh, sweetheart, of course you can still sing," Melinda smiled. "Your voice will be so much better after you have this operation."

"Can I keep Little Rex with me?" James asked.

"I don't see why not," Roland smiled, Melinda nodding at his side.

"Okay, then I am ready for this operation…I guess…" James said as Amber came in.

"Mommy, Daddy, can Hildy sleep over tonight? Please-please-please?" she asked excitedly.

Roland smiled at her enthusiasm, but he said, "No, Amber; not tonight, since we have to get up early in the morning to take James to the hospital. We told you that, right?"

Amber frowned in confusion. "Um, no Daddy…me and Hildy were playing."

"Do you want to come with us, Amber?" Roland suggested. "We can tell you all about what's going to happen."

"Okay," Amber agreed.

The next morning, James managed to stay calm when he was checked in, but he was hungry. However, the doctors said he couldn't eat anything after midnight, and the operation was going to take place that afternoon.

"It's okay, James," Amber tried to comfort him. She saw how scared James was when the nurses came at him with the medicine to put him to sleep. She sang softly, "I'm your twin. You're my twin. We stick together through thick and thin..."

Melinda smiled. "Amber you are a fine big sister and twin you know."

Amber smiled. "Thanks, Mommy."

"James, it's going to be all right," Melinda murmured, stroking James' hair as she followed his gurney to the operating room. "Just focus on my voice, all right?"

James nodded, and Melinda sang softly, Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed.

While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

James tried to focus on her voice, but it was becoming harder, since the medicine was starting to take effect.

Before James fell asleep, Melinda kissed his hand and murmured, "We'll see you as soon you wake up, alright?"

She went back to the waiting room where Roland and Amber were waiting for her.

"How is he, Mommy?" Amber asked. She tried to pay attention to what Roland was telling her about the surgery, but she was worried too.

"He'll be fine," Melinda smiled. She drew Amber onto her lap. "Come here, sweetheart..." She started rocking her as she continued the song she'd started with James.

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep

Amber nodded off in her arms as Melinda finished.

You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream

Stay awake, don't nod and dream

Roland smiled as Melinda finished the song. "Melinda, Amber is already asleep in your arms!"

"I guess she was tired after all," Melinda smiled.

"Well, we did wake the kids up early this morning," Roland smiled as he stroked Amber's hair.

"Let's let her sleep," Melinda smiled.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out. "Your majesties, Prince James is just fine," he smiled.

Melinda said, "Thank goodness!"

Roland asked," Can we see him, please?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled.

James slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and discovered Little Rex on his chest. He tried to speak, but Melinda gave him a cup of water.

"It's all right, sweetheart," she murmured, "Drink that first. It'll help you feel better."

James drank the water. "Better," he murmured.

Roland said, "How do you feel, James?"

"Tired," James murmured.

"That's to be expected," Melinda smiled. "But don't worry. You get some sleep, and today or tomorrow, we'll take you home."

"Stay with me?" James asked as he took her hand.

"Of course," Melinda smiled.

"I'm staying too!" Amber pleaded.

Roland smiled and shook his head. "Amber, you can see James tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Amber agreed. She gave James a hug. "See you later."

"Bye," James murmured as he fell asleep again.

Amber said, "Are you coming home Mommy'?

Melinda shook her head. "No, Amber; I'm staying with James tonight. Your father will take you home, okay?"

Amber nodded. "Okay."

The next day, James and Melinda came home. Roland and Amber came out to meet them. "You feel better now, James?" Amber asked.

"Tired," James murmured.

"He'll feel tired for a while, Amber," Melinda assured her, "I'm just going to put him to bed and when I come down, we can think of some ways to help him feel better."

"Okay!" Amber smiled.

Roland said, "I think James will like the surprises you made for him, Amber!"

Amber smiled. "I know, Daddy," She looked into James' room and smiled as she watched him sleep. "Will he be all better now?"

"He'll be much better now," Melinda smiled. "But let's let him rest. When he's awake, you can show him what you made for him."

"Okay!" Amber smiled as she gave James a little wave and left him to sleep.


	19. Wendell and Sandra's friendly sing-along

**If James and Vivian can sing this song from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S as they think about being together when James is doing his Secret Singer act and Vivian is trying to figure out who her mystery singer is, let's see what Wendell and Sandra can do with it! Since they became friends over the course of their adventure at Hexley Hall, they decided to do a karaoke song together for the cafeteria sing-along. They also decided that they're fine with being friends. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

Sandra: Ohh  
La la la la la  
Ohh  
Yeah

Wendell: I know it might be crazy  
But did you hear the story?

Sandra: I think I heard it vaguely

Wendell: A princess and a wizard

Sandra: Oh, tell me more, boy  
Sounds like a fantasy

Both: Oh, what could go so wrong  
With a princess and a wizard

Wendell: You're from the perfect paradise  
And I'm living a secret life

Sandra: Ooh, I've got a feeling  
If you get to know me

Wendell: Right from the start you caught my eye  
And something inside me came to life

Sandra: Ooh, I've got a feeling

Both: If you get to know me  
Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?

Wendell: You and me side by side

Both: Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday

Sandra: We're gonna be someday

Wendell: Girl, you look incredible  
And I really mean that

Sandra: Well, now you're getting fearless

Wendell: No, I'm just rooting for us

Sandra: If different was a super power

Both: We'd be so flawless  
Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours  
I'm rooting for us

Wendell: Two lonely hearts meet in the dark  
Imagine it now they start a spark

Sandra: You got my attention  
What happens next, then?

Wendell: Movies and long walks in the park  
Hanging out anywhere we want

Sandra: I like the way you're thinking  
I can almost see it

Both: Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?

Wendell: You and me side by side

Both: Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday

So let them talk if they wanna  
Let them talk if they're gonna  
We're gonna do what we wanna  
Let them talk, let them talk

Sandra: If they wanna, they wanna

Both: Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?

Wendell: You and me side by side

Both: Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday


	20. Nell and Bobby Lee's healing song

**If Amber and Miranda can sing this song from Barbie as Rapunzel after Sofia and Nell are rescued in theblindwriter95's old story Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, let's see what Nell and Bobby Lee can do with it as they comfort Elena and Ricky! I thought that following an accident with a favorite toy, they could sing it to them to remind them that no matter what they do, they will always be loved. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping come up with the story. Barbie as Rapunzel is not mine.**

"This is no fun. No fun…looking at the wall," Elena sang softly to herself as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Hi, sweetheart. Ricky wants to see you, but Daddy told me that you had put yourself in time out. Why is that?" Nell asked, putting a squirming Ricky down the floor.

"I was a bad girl," Elena answered, seeing Ricky with Zoomer before facing the wall again. "I broke Lamb-Lamb."

"You broke her?" Nell asked in surprise. "Love Bug, stuffed animals can't get broken."

"Lamb-Lamb did," Elena sniffled, "I had a tea party with Kitty and Lamb-Lamb, and as I passed Lamb-Lamb her tea, her bow came off."

"That's not bad," Nell murmured.

"It is bad..." Elena cried, "As I got the bow, I bumped Lamb-Lamb and she fell on that nail that Daddy forgot to fix."

"The nail that..." Nell paused. "Oh. _That_ nail."

"I just came back from fixing it, Love Bug," they heard Bobby Lee's voice behind them. "And you're right; that is a wicked little nail that always stuck out. We always told you and Gabby to be careful around it when we saw it the first time."

"I know, Daddy," Elena sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Lena kitty?" Ricky asked, holding up Zoomer.

"I don't think she wants a kitty right now, little buddy," Bobby Lee mused, smiling at his offer to cheer Elena up.

Ricky frowned, looking at Zoomer. He knew that his big sister spoke of a bad nail, but he wondered why it was bad.

"I've got it right here, and as soon as we explain to Ricky why it's bad, I'm going to throw it out," Bobby Lee assured Nell, "The last thing we want is for someone to get hurt on it again." He put the nail on Elena's bedside table, then took her on his lap. "But before we tell you why that nail is bad, I want to tell you that I've ripped Lamb-Lamb myself when I was your age. My mommy always helped me fix her, and Lamb-Lamb was always fine afterwards. One more little rip won't make me stop loving her, or you."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Of course not. Elena Lydia O'Malley, from the day you and your sister were born, we've always loved you. Even now despite what happened last week with your friends," Nell said, stroking her hair. "You know better than to bite Sally or pull Suzie's hair, growth spurt or no growth spurt."

"And no, you're not growing into a giant," Bobby Lee smirked. "You're just a little taller than Gab-Gab."

"I said I'm sorry to Suzie and Sally," Elena offered.

"And they accepted your apology," Nell smiled. "They understood that friends sometimes fight, but one little fight won't make them stop being friends with you. And they did like having that tea party with you and Gabby as a way to make up for it."

Elena smiled. She liked having the tea party with her friends, and they had liked the apple Danishes that Nell had made. They learned that it was a recipe from Orillia, the kingdom where the three kitties Elena had named Elsa, Isa, and Anna lived. Nell had even written down the recipe for Suzie and Sally's mother, so they could make them at home.

"Lamb-Lamb?" Ricky wondered, looking around for the toy.

"I'm sorry, Ricky," Elena sighed, seeing him toddle towards her. "I broke our friend."

"Lena bad!" Ricky frowned.

"No, buddy, Elena's not bad at all," Bobby Lee murmured, taking Ricky on his lap. "It was just an accident that Lamb-Lamb got hurt. I know how to fix her, and before you know it, she'll be good as new."

"Elena didn't mean for Lamb-Lamb to get hurt," Nell agreed as she took Elena onto her lap. "We can fix her."

"And I'll throw this nail out," Bobby Lee added as he threw the nail away, "When I first built that dresser, I saw the nail sticking out. Luckily, it was next to the wall where you couldn't reach it. But I still can't believe I waited so long to get rid of that!"

"It's not your fault; it's just one of those things that we forgot about as time went on," Nell smirked, "But it is a miracle it lasted for six years with Elena bumping into her dresser when she started to walk or was upset."

"Baby Lena bad?!" Ricky gasped in surprise.

"Not always," Elena smiled a little before she frowned. "But what if I break something of yours, Mommy, or our aunties, by accident? Will you still love me?"

"Love Lena!" Ricky smiled.

"Of course I'll still love you," Nell smiled.

"I'll love you too, Elena," Bobby Lee smiled, "Like the song my mommy sang to me says, 'Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.'"

Elena and Ricky cuddled up against him as he started to sing, Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

Nell smiled as she joined in, The lamb lies down and rests its head  
On its mother's down in bed

Elena smiled. She recognized this song from the music box Daddy used to put on Mommy's tummy before Ricky was born. He told her that he also did that for her and Gabby before they were born.

Seeing her smile, and recalling how he used to play that song for her, Gabby, and Ricky before they were born, Bobby Lee sang as he took her in his arms, Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

Ricky tried his best to nuzzle Zoomer against Elena's cheek, hoping he would make her feel better.

At the same time, Nell kissed Ricky's head as she sang, I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
A sun embraces the moonlight

Elena giggled a little at Zoomer's touch, mussing her brother's hair.

"Shall I fix Lamb-Lamb now?" Bobby Lee asked. "It won't take her long to recover, but after I fix her, she'll have to take it easy."

As he took up a small sewing kit he always had on hand, Bobby Lee joined in as he began working on Lamb-Lamb, The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea

"Lamb-Lamb take a nap-nap!" Elena giggled.

"That's word play worthy of James, Love Bug!" Nell grinned.

Bobby Lee smiled as he finished the song with her, Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

"Games! Sofa! Ember!" Ricky giggled, clapping his hands.

"He's learning, Mommy," Elena grinned. "But not very good."

"It's all right, Elena," Nell smiled, "He knows he'll learn one day at a time."

"And that's all we can expect," Bobby Lee agreed. "And just like that, Lamb-Lamb's fixed!"

"I don't see rip!" Elena smiled.

"That's right, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled, "I had plenty of white thread, and the rip can't be seen anymore. But since Lamb-Lamb just had major surgery, how about we let her rest now?"

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Zoomer nap-nap too?" Ricky asked.

"Okay," Bobby Lee smiled. "Zoomer can help take care of Lamb-Lamb while she rests."

"Good idea. Now I think it's a good idea that we let sleeping Lamb-Lambs lie," Nell suggested.


	21. James and Melinda's special song for Rex

**If Lani and Sofia can sing this traditional classic song from Lilo and Stitch as they say goodbye in The Emerald Key, let's see what Queen Melinda can do with it! I thought it would be nice if, following his return to singing in public, James played one of the songs Melinda sang before she died as a way to honor another loved one. Little does he know that he'll have some company, and Rex really won't be gone forever. Lilo and Stitch is not mine.**

Following James' triumphant return to singing in public, Queen Melinda smiled. She had seen him unmask himself during his song at Royal Prep's talent show, and during the karaoke party that weekend, James had promised to never sing behind a closed door again, unless Roland needed quiet, or he was concentrating on royal business. To her, that was fine, since he was trying to be considerate and not bother him. She'd never held him to what he said about never singing again anyway, since he had been sad about losing his voice.

She watched James as he got ready for bed after the party, and smiled as she saw him hug his favorite stuffed dragon. "Thank you for always being there for him, Sir Blaze-a-Lot," she murmured. "And you too, Little Rex…" Her smile turned sad. James' dog Rex had been sick, and he wasn't getting better. She knew James would eventually get a new dog, but she still thought she'd offer comfort to James, since she was one of the castle ghosts now.

At the same time, James picked up his stuffed dog Little Rex, and a tape. "What do you say, Little Rex? Should we give your namesake one last song? But at least he lived long enough to see me return to singing in public." He smiled a little as he put the tape in his radio. This was a tape of some of Melinda's favorite songs that she'd made for him, Roland, and Amber before she died. He also thought he'd put the songs on a CD later, but for now, he searched until he found the song he was looking for.

"Here we go," he murmured, "This is for you, Rex…"

Melinda smiled as she heard the opening notes, and softly sang with James.

Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali  
Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele  
E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko  
Pua `âhihi lehua o uka

James looked up when he heard someone singing with him. "Mom…" he murmured.

Melinda nodded. "Come here, sweetheart…" she murmured, pulling him into a hug.

As she joined in, she started rocking him and stroking his hair like she used to when he was younger. Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again

Roland and Amber heard the singing, and slipped in the room. "I remember we taped that song for you two," he murmured, pulling Amber into a hug.

Melinda nodded, and continued the song, Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

"I still have the tape," Amber smiled. "You recorded all our favorite songs."

James nodded as he joined in, One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au

He and Melinda finished the song together, Until we meet again

"Rex will be watching over you too, you know," Melinda smiled, "And the castle ghosts and I will take good care of him."


	22. Madeline and Sabrina's holiday humor

**If Clover, Mia, and Robin can sing this song from the Chipmunks as they have some holiday fun at Wormwood's expense, let's see what Madeline and Sabrina can do with it as they have some fun at Nell's! I thought it would be fun if, while they celebrate Wassalia in the castle, Madeline and Sabrina teach Elena and Gabby one of the songs they used to sing with Nell and Bobby Lee after they were rescued, since this always made them feel better. The Chipmunks are not mine.**

Madeline: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Bells are ringing all around  
Snowflakes fall and lights adorn our  
Very merry tinsel town

Sabrina: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Santa sits us on his knee  
Christmas gifts lie patiently  
Beneath our decorated tree  
Fa ya la la ya la la la leee!

Madeline and Sabrina: Merry Christmas!  
Happy Hanukkah!  
It's that time  
To send a gift  
To those of us less fortunate

Madeline: Nell, if Christmas is so merry, why did you say, it makes you uptight?

Nell: Uh, I never said that Maddie. You know that, right?

Sabrina: Yes you did, Nell. We overheard you talking to Bobby Lee about it last night

Nell: I don't need this from you, Sabrina Marie.

Madeline: You said you can't wait for it to be over and that-

Nell: Ho ho ho, Maddie, that's your line, ho ho ho.

Madeline: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Carolers sing merrily  
Presents promise happiness  
If only temporarily

Sabrina: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Miss Bianca sends a baby truck  
We are way too old for that  
But Nell tells us to suck it up  
Fa ya la la ya la la la yup!

Madeline and Sabrina: Merry Christmas!  
Happy Hanukkah!  
It's that time  
To celebrate  
And send gifts we'll appreciate

Madeline: Like, dolls, Miss Bianca, send us dolls.

Nell: Madeline Elizabeth!

Sabrina: No more trucks, Miss Bianca; those are for boys!

Elena, Gabby, and Madeline: Yeah!

Nell: Uh-shall we just stick to the lyrics Mama and Papa wrote, PLEASE!

Madeline: Aw- but you're in a bad mood anyway, and just be-

Nell: I am NOT IN A BAD MOOD!

Elena: Mommy, you always said to be honest with our feelings.

Nell: So!

Sabrina: Just admit that you're stressed.

Nell: I am NOT STRESSED! And I keep telling you not to set bad examples for Elena and Gabby!

Madeline: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Cars are honking constantly  
Giving Nell headaches  
And increasing her anxiety

Sabrina: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Grown-ups seem to go berserk  
Why are parents so wigged-out  
When Santa Claus does all the work?  
Fa ya la la ya la la berserk!

Nell: Uh-okay hold it right there, girls.  
This is not what I wrote, and I never said to suck it up!

Madeline Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby (sing-song): Yes you did.

Gabby: 'Suck it up girls just quit your whining and suck it up!'  
That's what you said, Mommy.

Nell: You're looking down the barrel of a timeout, Gabby Anna! Can we just stick to the song!

Madeline :We're just trying to express our feelings.  
And just because we want dolls and books, AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-!

Nell: Madeline Elizabeth, do you want a time out too?

Madeline: Ha-ha, gotcha!

Nell: Madeline

Sabrina: You are so busted!

Nell: Sabrina Marie…

Madeline: Oh just admit that-

Nell: Madeline Elizabeth!

Madeline, Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Bells are ringing all around  
Snowflakes fall and lights adorn our  
Very merry tinsel town

Oh yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh yeah oh


	23. The animals' holiday sing-along

**If James, Desmond, Hugo, and Zandar can sing this classic holiday tune when they go caroling around Dunwiddie, let's see what Clover, Mia, Robin, and Clover's friend Whiskers (from Winter's Gift) can do with it as they go caroling around the forest! I thought it would be nice if Clover got together with his old friend and sang one of their favorite songs with him, just like they used to before Clover went to live in the castle. Whiskers will also have two new friends to visit him, since Clover introduces Mia and Robin to him. All version of this classic song are not mine.**

Clover (spoken): Hey Whiskers! You remember that song we sang every year?

Whiskers (spoken): You mean….

(sings) Here we come a-caroling  
Among the leaves so green  
Here we come a-wandering  
So fair to be seen

Clover (spoken): That's the one, buddy!  
(joins in) Love and joy come to you  
And a Merry Christmas too  
So we send you and wish you a Happy New Year  
And we sing you a Happy New Year

Robin (spoken): Can we sing too, Clover?

Clover (spoken): Sure! Everyone loves a good Wassalia sing-along! Whiskers, meet my birdie buddies, Mia and Robin!

Whiskers (spoken): Hello, ladies!

Robin: We are not daily beggars  
That beg from door to door

Mia: But we are neighbors' animals  
Whom you have seen before

Clover, Mia, Whiskers, and Robin: Love and joy come to you  
And a Merry Christmas too  
So we send you and wish you a Happy New Year  
And we sing you a Happy New Year

Whiskers: Good master and mistress  
As you sit by the fire

Robin: Think of us poor animals  
Who wander in the mire

Clover, Mia, Whiskers, and Robin: Love and joy come to you  
And a Merry Christmas too  
So we send you and wish you a Happy New Year  
And we sing you a Happy New Year

Clover: So bless the master of this house

Robin: Likewise the mistress too

Whiskers and Mia: And all the little children  
That round the table go

Clover, Mia, Whiskers, and Robin: Love and joy come to you  
And a Merry Christmas too  
So we send you and wish you a Happy New Year  
And we sing you a Happy New Year!


	24. Sofia's special song for Clover

**If Princess Ivy can sing this song from** **Piglet's Big Movie as she thinks about how much she cares for Roma after he falls victim to the Deep Sleeps in Ivy's True Colors, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she's looking for Clover! I thought it would be nice if, during her search for him in Finding Clover or Bunny Swap, Sofia sings this as she and her friends look for him. She might even sing this to him as she takes him back to the castle. Piglet's Big Movie is not mine.**

Sofia (thinking of the first time they met): The more I look inside  
The more he isn't there  
What am I supposed to do?  
When Clover is not everywhere

(recalling how he ran away in Finding Clover) The more I wrack my brain  
The more I search in vain  
I guess I'll have a little snack  
And wait for it to start to rain

(as she searches for him in Bunny Swap) Maybe I will draw a picture  
And while I'm busy doing that  
My mind will wander off somewhere  
And Clover will re-appear  
My mind will wander off somewhere  
And Clover will be right here

(when they're reunited) The more I look inside  
The more you're real to me  
I see you here, I see you there  
Feel you everywhere


	25. James loves being around Vivian

**If Sir Bartelby can sing this song from Andi Mack to Tilly as they get to know each other, let's see what James can do with it as he gets to know Vivian! He might think of all the times they've done things together, and how their relationship developed. And it's going to get better since he's singing in public again, and she can sing with him! Andi Mack is not mine.**

James (recalling Vivian singing during the Dream Castle presentation): I don't wanna be a hero  
Dont wanna be a billionaire  
I know it may sound crazy  
But I wouldn't even care

(recalling their Karaoke Day duet in Music Appreciation class) Cause the only thing that matters  
The only things that's true  
The only thing I wish for  
Is being around you

(recalling his first Secret Singer serenade) I love to hear your laughter  
I love the way you smile  
I love you so creative  
Never coming out of style

(remembering how he unmasked himself during his second serenade) I love so much about you  
I don't know where to start  
And every time I'm with you  
You always win my heart

(recalling their duet at the karaoke party where he's singing in public again) Being around you  
Being around you

(recalling how he sang to her after she apologized for her diva-like behavior and her talent was stolen) I never know the words to say  
The words to make you stay  
Wouldn't matter anyway  
I always let you slip away

(recalling how they made up during the Enchanted Science Fair) But the only thing that matters  
The only things that's true  
The only thing I wish for  
Is being around you

(recalling how she helped him when he was under a memory spell) I love to hear your laughter  
I love the way you smile  
I love you so creative  
Never going out of style

(thinking of how they sang together as they rode his horse) I love so much about you  
I don't know where to start  
And every time I'm with you  
You always win my heart

(thinking of her as he falls asleep) Being around you  
Being around you  
Being around me  
Love being around you  
Being around you  
I love being around you


	26. Madeline and Sabrina's song for Ricky

**If Cedric and Sofia can sing this classic Shirley Temple song to Baby Amber as they keep her entertained while Cedric's spell runs its course, let's see what Madeline and Sabrina can do with it as they help take care of Ricky! They know that James always says that music makes everything better, so now's their chance to see if the saying is true, especially since James can't be the one to sing this time. Shirley Temple's music is not mine.**

"Sabrina, tell me again why we have to do this?" Madeline asked as she and Sabrina made their way to Ricky's nursery.

"James got sick at Royal Prep this afternoon, remember?" Sabrina reminded her, "He's got that problem with that Pelican-Egg-Powder stuff, and he'll be sick from it for the next few days."

Madeline nodded in understanding. She remembered Nell and Bobby Lee telling her and Sabrina about one other time James had accidentally been exposed to that powder that didn't agree with him, and how sick he had gotten. "It's a good thing Mister Cedric and Miss Bianca had Nell get all of us tested," she admitted, "You and I don't get hurt with that powder; Nell, Elena and Ricky don't get hurt by it; Mommy and Grand Mommy don't get hurt with it, but Gabby and Bobby Lee had mild reactions to it."

"That's right," Sabrina agreed. "But since Gabby's young, she'll probably grow out of that. But Bobby Lee, I don't know."

"I don't think they will," Madeline shook her head. "James said he had trouble with that stuff when he was Ricky's age, and it still bothers him now."

"Oh well. It was just a thought," Sabrina sighed as they stopped by James' room to check on him. They saw him lying half-asleep on his bed, trying to read one of his stories. "James, you need to rest!" she scolded gently. "You got sick at school and you have to get better."

"Can we get you anything?" Madeline asked as she took the book and set it on his desk.

"Maybe a glass of water and one of my writing buddies," James murmured, looking toward the trunk at the foot of his bed. "It doesn't matter who you get; just surprise me."

"Okay," Sabrina smiled. She withdrew his stuffed green cat Cammo Kitty, while Madeline tucked his stuffed Jaquin Zebra in with him. "They'll tell us if you start reading, writing, or sharing ideas for stories with them when you're supposed to be resting!"

As he watched Madeline pour a glass of water and put it on his bedside table for him, James chuckled softly and murmured his thanks as he went to sleep. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't feel like doing any writing or reading right now.

When they finally made it to Ricky's nursery, they found him awake in his crib and babbling away.

"Well, hello to you too, Ricky," Sabrina smiled. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Zoomer and Greenie watched you, right?" Madeline asked as they changed him.

Ricky squealed and held the aforementioned kitties out to them, and Sabrina smiled as she picked him up.

"That's good to hear, Ricky, now we're going to give them a little break while we play with you until Nell comes home!" she smiled as she took out a tape of Bianca's favorite songs.

"You think that's a good idea?" Madeline asked.

"Of course it is," Sabrina grinned, "If James can do this sort of thing, so can we!"

"And maybe we'll take Ricky to see him later, if he's up to it," Madeline added as she took Ricky in her arms.

Ricky squealed as Madeline started dancing him around and began to sing, I've thrown away my toys, even my drum and train  
I want to make some noise with real live aeroplanes

"Good idea, Maddie; Nell loves this song!" Sabrina grinned as she joined in, Someday I'm going to fly, I'll be a pilot, too  
And when I do, how would you like to be my crew?

She took Ricky in her arms, and Madeline sang with her, On the Good Ship Lollipop  
It's a sweet trip to a candy shop  
Where bon-bons play  
On the sunny beach of Peppermint Bay

Ricky giggled at the song. He'd never heard anything like this! But if his mommy liked it, this song must be good.

"That's right, Ricky; Nell said Mommy and Bianca sang this to her once," Sabrina smiled as she sang, Lemonade stands everywhere  
Crackerjack bands fill the air

Madeline nodded as she joined in, And there you are  
Happy landing on a chocolate bar

Sabrina took Ricky back as she sang, See the sugar bowl do the tootsie roll  
With the big bad devil's food cake

Madeline hugged Ricky as she joined in, If you eat too much, ooh-ooh  
You'll awake with a tummy ache

Sabrina finished the song with her, On the Good Ship Lollipop  
It's a night trip, into bed you hop  
And dream away  
On The Good Ship Lollipop

"Oh, yes; I remember Mama and Bianca singing that to me after that goose pecked me," they heard Nell's voice in the door. "But Papa always said that was too sugary for his taste!"

"And now, I have to go wash my ears out with soap! Or at least go guard something!" Bobby Lee shuddered. "Either that or I'll go see how James is doing."

"No, let him rest," Nell smirked. "You heard what the doctor said; you can play with James again in a few days."

"Yes, Mother!" Bobby Lee said as he ran off, but not before pausing and poking his head in James' doorway and looking in on him.

"If I'd have known I'd get that reaction from him, I'd have played that song when he was teasing me when we were kids!" Nell giggled as she took Ricky in her arms.

"At least we know that music really does make everything better!" Sabrina said as she and Madeline joined her in a hug.

"Okay, and what do you say, girls? Shall we sing it again?" Nell grinned.

"Yes!" Madeline and Sabrina cheered.


	27. Chrysta's training song

**If the knights and squires of Orillia (and Sandra) can sing this classic song from Mulan as they do their training, and before Sandra is deemed worthy to train alongside them after she beats the ogre, let's see what Sofia and Chrysta can do with it as Sofia starts her Protector training! I thought it would be interesting if, in addition to Sofia, Chrysta was asked to train a few other individuals from the Mystic Isles, since they want to try their hands at being Protectors as well! Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the lyrics. Mulan is not mine.**

Chrysta: Let's get down to business to defeat our foes  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
(Spoken: And look at this: a princess too!)

(continues singing) You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Trainees, I'll make Protectors out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make Protectors out of you

Trainee 1: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Trainee 2: Say goodbye to those who knew me

Trainee 3: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym

Trainee 4: This girl's got 'em scared to death

Sofia: Hope she doesn't see right through me

Trainee 1: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Protectors: (Be brave)

Chrysta: We must be swift as the coursing river

Protectors: (Be brave)

Chrysta: With all the force of a great typhoon

Protectors: (Be brave)

Chrysta: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
Till our foes arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
You're through  
How could I make Protectors out of you?

Sofia (spoken): Come on guys, let's show her what we've got!

Trainees: Let's be brave

Chrysta: We must be swift as the coursing river

Trainees: Let's be brave

Chrysta: With all the force of a great typhoon

Protectors: Let's be brave

Chrysta: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Sofia and Trainees: Let's be brave

Protectors and Chrysta: We must be swift as the coursing river

Sofia and Trainees: Let's be brave

Protectors and Chrysta: With all the force of a great typhoon

Sofia and Trainees: Let's be brave

Everyone: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	28. A mealtime sing-along

**If Elena and Gabby can sing this classic Shirley Temple song as they explore the castle zoo with Nell, Bobby Lee, Ricky, and James, let's see what** **Zoe, Madeline, and Sabrina can do with it as they have a sing-along when they're at the castle following the events of chapter 24 of theblindwriter's collection Family Love! Following Sandra's rescue, she got permission to have some fun with her friends, and she also invited Zoe along for the ride. Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Shirley Temple's music is not mine.**

Following Gabby's first Story Keeper adventure, where she got to go along with Sofia when she rescued their friend Sandra from an ogre's cave, the three girls, along with Sandra's sister Zoe, flew back to Enchancia Castle for some well-deserved rest.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Ms. Johnson?" Sandra offered, seeing Florence holding Ricky on her lap. Ricky, who was suffering from the chicken pox, was starting to get fussy.

"Can I help? I had the chicken pox last year," Zoe offered.

"Why don't you see how Madeline and Sabrina are doing?" Florence suggested, "Your sister can help me give Ricky a bath, and later put him down for a nap."

Zoe smiled. "Okay, Ms. Johnson! It'll be fun to see them again!"

Inside the playroom, Madeline and Sabrina were cleaning up when Sabrina tripped over Madeline's doll.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?" Madeline asked as she put the doll on her bed. "I started to pick the toys up, but then I saw the books on the floor."

"It's okay, Madeline; it's my fault since I didn't see her," Sabrina apologized. She checked her over, and nodded in approval. "She looks all right, and she knows I'm sorry too."

Madeline? Sabrina?" Zoe called. "Is everything okay?"

"Zoe!" Madeline smiled. "It's good to see you again! You want to play with us?"

"Okay," Zoe smiled, "And I've got an exciting story to tell you!"

"What story?" Sabrina asked, "Tell us, Zoe, please!"

Zoe was just about to tell them what Sofia and Gabby had told her, when Nell poked her head in the door.

"The room's looking a lot better, girls, but why don't you take a break? Lunch is just about ready."

"Will Sandra make something too?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll just have to see," Zoe smiled. She loved watching Sandra work with the chefs at her castle, and she was often asked to taste-test something. "Maybe when she's done helping Ms. Johnson with Ricky, we can ask her if she can make something."

"And maybe you'd like to hear Sofia and Gabby's new story while we eat," Nell continued, unaware that the story that Sofia and Gabby were going to tell them was actually real, since Sofia had named Gabby her Story Keeper partner.

"Yeah! Sofia's a great storyteller!" Madeline smiled.

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "She sure is, but Nell, where's Elena?"

"She went out with Bianca," Nell smiled, "They'll be home later."

"So, Nell, how has Madeline been doing with her headaches?" Zoe asked, recalling the time Madeline had a headache when she visited Orillia, "Has she been angry lately?"

"She's doing much better," Nell smiled as Florence and Sandra joined them. "If she feels angry, she sits with James' dog Jagger, or she talks with me or Bianca. If she has a headache, she has medicine she takes for it."

"She should also try this," Sandra suggested, giving Nell a piece of paper, "The last time Madeline was in Orillia and had a headache, Aleena wrote down the ingredients for a potion, which can be used on either type of headaches. All she needs to do is drink a little bit of it, and in a few minutes, she'll be fine."

"I'll try that, and I'll see if Cedric can make that for her," Nell smiled. "Thank you, Sandra."

"Any time, Nell," Sandra smiled as she helped pass lunch around.

"Did you help the chefs in the kitchen, Sandra?" Madeline asked. "I mean, if you're making something yummy, I won't eat it before anyone else!"

"But if you don't taste-test it, how will I know if it needs something or not?" Sandra asked. "Besides, I forgave you and Sabrina for the apple Danish incident long ago!"

"Okay," Madeline giggled.

"I'll help taste something too!" Sabrina giggled.

Nell smiled. "Butterfly, Baby Girl, if you two behave, Sandra might just ask you to help her in the kitchen!"

Madeline and Sabrina smiled at the idea, and started making suggestions for treats as Bobby Lee came in. "How would you like another taste-tester?" he suggested.

"Okay, but for now, let's eat," Nell smiled as Sandra nodded in agreement.

"And we can sing one of Nell's favorite songs." Madeline smiled. She looked over at Sabrina. "You know the one I'm talking about!"

"Yes I do, and it's fitting that we sing it as we're having soup!" Sabrina smirked.

As she watched Sandra start dishing out soup and passing the bowls around, Sabrina sang, Animal crackers in my soup  
Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop  
Gosh, oh gee! but I have fun  
Swallowing animals one by one

Madeline smiled as she joined in, In every bowl of soup I see  
Lions and tigers watching me  
I make 'em jump right through a hoop  
Those animal crackers in my soup

"And how many times did they sing this when we had soup when we were little?" Nell giggled as she accepted a bowl from Sandra.

Sabrina took her own bowl as she sang, When I get hold of the big bad wolf  
I just push him under to drown  
Then I bite him in a million bits  
And I gobble him right down!

"This song again?" Bobby Lee muttered as he took his own bowl. "I thought I'd only hear it once with Elena and Gabby; not have an encore with Madeline and Sabrina!"

Madeline blew him a kiss as she accepted a bowl and sang, When they're inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noah's Ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup!

"I know exactly how you feel," Sandra whispered, giving Zoe a bowl, "Zoe loves singing this with one of the maids at our castle."

She had barely finished her sentence, when Zoe sang, Animal crackers in my soup  
Do funny things to me  
They make me think my neighborhood  
Is a big menagerie

"Speak of the devil," Sandra murmured as she passed a bowl to Florence, who had just come in.

"Thank you, Princess Sandra, but you don't have to do this," Florence smiled.

"It's no problem, Ms. Johnson," Sandra smiled, but Bobby Lee noticed that her smile was becoming a little forced.

As she blew on a spoonful of soup, Sabrina sang, For instance, there's our Janitor  
His name is Mr. Klein  
And when he hollers at us kids  
He reminds me of a lion

"Sandra, how would you like to sneak out with me, and I'll give you some guard lessons?" Bobby Lee whispered.

"Okay," Sandra whispered back as she served herself.

"I know you just want to avoid the song, but both of you sit and eat," Nell whispered behind them.

Madeline giggled as she sang, The grocer is so big and fat  
He has a big mustache  
He looks just like a walrus  
Just before he takes a splash!

"Yes, Mother!" Bobby Lee and Sandra chorused.

Zoe giggled at their reaction as she sang, Animal crackers in my soup  
Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop  
Gosh, oh gee! but I have fun  
Swallowing animals one by one

"Or maybe after lunch I'll see if there's anything I can do to help everyone," Sandra added softly.

"No, you and Zoe are our guests," Nell smiled. "You can go see Sofia, or see what James and Amber are up to."

"Good idea; we can wash our ears out with better music," Bobby Lee whispered.

"One of the maids at Orillia Castle loves this song," Sandra whispered back, "Any time the chefs would make soup, she'd break into a chorus of this song."

"You mean, like this?" Sabrina giggled as she took the next part of the verse.

In every bowl of soup I see  
Lions and tigers watching me  
I make 'em jump right through a hoop  
Those animal crackers in my soup

"You two would fit right in with her!" Sandra nodded.

"Yay!" Madeline giggled as she sang, When I get hold of the big bad wolf  
I just push him under to drown  
Then I bite him in a million bits  
And I gobble him right down!

"Can we go to Orillia again, Nell?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll see about that, Sabrina," Nell smiled.

Meanwhile, Zoe was singing, When they're inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noah's Ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup!

"We'll ask our mom and dad if you can come," Sandra agreed. "He still wants to see Bobby Lee perform in that fencing exhibition we were talking about."

"Only if you and I can do a bout together, Princess," Bobby Lee smiled.

At the same time, Madeline, Sabrina, and Zoe finished the song, When they're inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noah's Ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup!

"Okay, and don't worry; I'll make sure the music we fence to is better than this," Sandra whispered.

"Thank you!" Bobby Lee whispered as Elena and Bianca came in for lunch.

Bianca smiled as Sandra passed a bowl of soup to her. "Thank you, Princess Sandra; I didn't know you were coming here!"

"It's a long story, Miss Bianca," Sandra smiled as she passed a bowl to Elena. "But after we eat, Sofia and Gabby have a very interesting story to tell you, and the reason Zoe and I are visiting is part of it."

"I do enjoy hearing about interesting stories," Bianca smiled.

"We all do," Florence smiled. "Thank you, Princess Sandra, but you know you didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem; I like helping in the kitchen and dining hall," Sandra smiled.

"Maybe so, but for now, why don't you take a break and join us for dessert?" Nell suggested. "We can also hear about Sofia and Gabby's interesting story."

"Okay," Bobby Lee agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Sandra agreed.


	29. A special sing-along for Sofia

**If Roland and Melinda can sing this Chenille Sisters song to James and Amber as they get ready to take a nap and learn about the origin of James' 'la-la-la' song, let's see what everyone can do with it as they have a family camp-out, which was suggested in chapter 42 of theblindwriter95's Family Love! I thought that following Sofia's battle against Vor in Forever Royal, she could join her family in some much-needed time together. Tilly might also join them to see how Sofia's holding up, since Sofia wants her family around her. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. The Chenille Sisters are not mine.**

Sofia smiled as she played a board game with Amber. The sibling sleepover, which Amber had suggested following Sofia's fight against Vor, was exactly what she needed. But Roland and Miranda had suggested that it become a family camp-out instead. Sofia didn't mind at all; after everything she had been through, including being pulled into her own amulet, this was exactly what she needed.

"You promise you won't write about this, James?" Sofia asked, seeing James with a notebook on his lap.

"Don't worry, Sof; this story's not about what happened when you were pulled into your amulet, and I'd never write about that," James assured her, "Remember, we wanted to make up Protector adventures our kitties could go on!"

"Right," Sofia sighed in relief. "But I'm just little bit scared still."

"And that's okay," Amber assured her, hugging her close. "We all were."

"I never want to experience anything like that again," Sofia murmured, hugging her plush kitty, Lady Lavender.

"I think everyone here agrees with you, Sofia," Roland smirked, hugging her and patting Lady Lavender's head. "But like we said, you went above and beyond the call of duty when you helped rally us against Vor, and when you defeated her, and we'll be forever grateful to you for this."

Sofia couldn't help but smile at the thought. She had shown marvelous bravery for defeating Vor; even if the amulet now scared her. She knew she'd get used to wearing it again, but like it had been with James and getting him to sing in public again after he lost his voice, she'd take it one day at a time. She knew the family would be there for her and support her, and hopefully it wouldn't take three years for her to want to wear it all the time again. For now, she kept the amulet in her jewelry box at night, and she only wore it when she was around the family.

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," Amber had assured her, "You just wear it whenever you're ready."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "And hopefully I won't have to disguise myself when I choose to wear it."

"Well played, Sof," James smirked, recalling how he'd disguised himself when he decided to sing in public again. "But your eyes would be a dead giveaway!"

"James!" Amber chuckled a little. "Don't tease her like that!"

"It's okay, Amber. Besides, he is right," Sofia smiled. "I know the nightmares will stop on their own, and I know you guys will be there for me, but I just don't know about wearing it again right now."

"Don't worry about that now, Sofia; you have lots of time to get used to wearing the amulet again," Miranda smiled.

Sofia smiled as she leaned into her mother's arms. A few minutes later, she looked up when she saw Tilly in the doorway.

"How is she?" Tilly asked, coming in and sitting on Sofia's other side.

"She's fine, aside from not wanting to wear the amulet all the time now," Roland murmured.

"If she doesn't want to wear it all the time, she doesn't have to," Tilly smiled, stroking Sofia's hair.

"Really?" Sofia asked softly.

"Of course, sweetheart," Tilly assured her, pulling her into a hug.

"None of us will force you to wear the amulet if you don't want to," Roland assured her with a smile.

"You just wear it when you're ready," Miranda smiled.

"For now, I think I'm okay with wearing it when I'm around the family," Sofia added. "I might even just wear it around the castle in the morning."

"It sounds like you've got a plan," Amber smiled. "And who knows? Maybe you can wear it for a day when we're at Ever Realm Academy."

"We'll see, Amber," Sofia smiled a little.

"Maybe we can sing as a celebration?" James suggested.

"Haven't we done enough today?" Sofia teased.

"Sofia, James can never stop singing," Amber smirked, mussing her hair.

"Don't even joke about that, Sof! One can never do enough singing!" James added, nuzzling Prince Blizzard against her.

"James! Stop!" Sofia squealed, trying to get away.

"And I thought you like kitty nuzzles!" James chuckled, nuzzling Prince Blizzard again on her face.

"Just like you do!" Amber grinned, nuzzling Duchess Kitty against him.

"Okay, you three, that's enough!" Roland grinned, waving them apart.

"That's right; you can play again later," Miranda agreed. "Right now, let's calm down with a song."

"I think I know one we can do," Tilly smirked, watching Sofia try to get away from James. "This always calmed Amber and James down when they were upset about something."

"I believe I know the one you mean," Roland smiled.

"You played it for me once," Miranda smiled, "I remember I sang that to Sofia when she was little as well. That was always her favorite lullaby."

The children grinned at the idea, James especially, as they sat down with their kitties beside them.

"Maybe James should lead off," Tilly suggested with a smile.

"Me? Why?" James asked in surprise.

"You always loved this song," Tilly smiled as she began to sing.

You can sing anywhere, even all alone  
You can sing outside, and when you're at home  
You can sing with your friends, and easily  
Sing different things and make harmony

James smiled as he gave Prince Blizzard a hug. He remembered singing something like this when he was younger. He called it his 'la-la-la' song.

"You mind if I join in too?" Miranda smiled.

"How's your saying go again, Mom, the more the merrier?" James smiled.

"Well played, James," Miranda grinned, singing, I sing the melody

Roland joined in, And I sing the harmony

Tilly joined him, And when we sing together, it sounds just right to me

Miranda smiled as she hugged Sofia and sang, I like to sing with you

Roland hugged Sofia as he joined in, There can be more than two

Tilly started, I like to sing up high

Miranda joined her, It sounds like something new

Roland added, Listen to the melody, and then join in!

"That's a good idea. Why don't we all join?" Amber suggested with a smile.

"No thanks," Sofia muttered, hugging her kitty close.

"Why not?" Roland asked, stroking her hair. "You usually love singing."

"I just want to rest for a little while," Sofia admitted.

"That's okay," James smiled. "You just rest and take it easy."

He and Amber joined in, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

"You'll probably fall asleep during the song anyway," Amber agreed. "I know James and I sometimes did."

"And after everything that's happened today, you've earned it," Miranda assured her, kissing her cheek. She added, Here's the harmony part. Can you sing it with me?

"Okay," Sofia smiled a little as she sang with Miranda, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

Beside her, Tilly was leading Amber and James to their own beds as she said, Here's another harmony part. See how different it sounds with the melody?

Amber and James smiled as they sang with her, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

Sofia tried to stay awake as she heard her siblings sing along with Tilly, fighting her eyes as they tried to close.

Miranda smiled as she eased her onto the bed and tucked Lady Lavender in with her. "It's all right, Sofia. Just go to sleep, and we'll stay with you all night."

"Just focus on our voices, Sofia," Roland agreed as he spoke the next line, Now let's put them all together, and see how we sound!

Sofia smiled as she sang with everyone, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

Nodding, Tilly smiled as she sang with Roland and Miranda. She knew that James and Amber always fell asleep as the song played. Looking over at them, she noticed that as the song went on, Amber's eyes were starting to droop.

"I'm not going to sleep yet; I love this song," James murmured.

"You need to sleep too, James," Roland smirked.

"But I didn't have a day as long as Sof and Amber!" James protested.

"Maybe not, but you'll get sleepy eventually," Tilly smirked, mussing his hair.

At the same time, Roland and Miranda sang together, You can sing anywhere, even all alone  
You can sing outside, and when you're at home  
You can sing with your friends, and easily  
Sing different things and make harmony

As the song went on, James had to admit that Tilly was right. "I'm not going to sleep...I'm not going to sleep..." However, he soon muttered, "I hate it when she's right!"

"It happens from time to time, my little tiger," Tilly smirked, using James' old pet name. Mussing his hair gently, she tucked Prince Blizzard in with him as she sang, I sing the melody

Even if James wouldn't admit it, he had just as long a day as his sisters, and he was almost already asleep.

Roland tucked Duchess Kitty in with Amber as he and Miranda sang, And we sing the harmony  
And when we sing together, it sounds just right for three

As Miranda tucked Lady Lavender in with Sofia, she and Roland shared a smile, gently stroking their hair.

Tilly, Roland, and Miranda finished the song together, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

Finally, Amber, James, and Sofia were asleep with Duchess Kitty, Prince Blizzard, and Lady Lavender snuggled up beside them.

"Should we stay with them? I know the song might help them, and they have their kitty friends, but I wonder if they'll need us during the night," Miranda asked.

"They'll call for us if they need us," Roland assured her, holding a finger to his lips. "Now let's let sleeping children lie."

"Always a good idea," Tilly smiled. "But we'll be close if they do need us."

"Their kitties will protect them in their dreams, since I think they're all Protectors now, thanks to James' story," Miranda grinned.


	30. A Spritely sing-along

**If James and Vivian can sing this song from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang as they perform in a Royal Prep talent show, let's see what he, Sofia, and Amber can do with it when they have a sing-along with not only their Scout Sprites, whom Sofia brings to life, but also with her Wee Sprite friends! It takes a little persuasion for James to let Sofia do that to Jazzy, but the Wee Sprites enjoy meeting their new friends, and even singing together. Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is not mine.**

"James, there's nothing to worry about," Sofia smiled. "I promise I'll take good care of Jazzy while I'm out with the Wee Sprites. I'll also have Sparks with me, so she'll have a little extra protection."

"I know, Sof, but you know how much she means to me," James said slowly. Sofia had come to him earlier, asking him if she could borrow his Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg, so she could introduce her, and her own Scout Sprite Sparks Billingham, to her Wee Sprite friends. However, James didn't like to have Jazzy out of his sight for too long, as she was his last memento of Queen Melinda before she died. He'd kept Jazzy in his closet for three years, and now, Roland had told him that it was all right for him to keep her and continue taking care of her, but he had also said that the Scout Sprites could visit whenever they wanted.

"Everything's going to be fine, James," Sofia smiled. "But if it makes you feel better, you can come with us too. And besides, Amber said she adopted a Scout Sprite, and she's going to introduce them to the Wee Sprites too."

"What did she say the Sprite's name was again?" James asked.

Sofia shrugged. "Amber didn't tell me her Sprite's name; she wanted to wait until you were with us."

"Okay," James smiled. He went over to his closet and found the white box Jazzy lived in. Since it wasn't Wassalia, it was all right to hold her without the handkerchief. He grinned at the skirt Jazzy was wearing that day, a pink one lined in fur, and it had a pattern of white cats on it, which Amber had made.

"And James, may I just say that skirt Amber made Jazzy is adorable!" Sofia smiled as he brought her out.

"You may," James smirked. Amber had offered to work with Sofia to make some skirts for Jazzy for every day wear, and the fancier skirts would be for Wassailia.

A few minutes later, Sofia and James, with their Scout Sprites in tow, met Amber outside.

"Okay, Amber, we're here now," James greeted her, "You said you'd wait until we're together, so what's the name of your Scout Sprite?"

Amber proudly held up her Scout Sprite. "May I present...Sparks and Jazzy's new sister, Snowflake Twinkleton!"

"She's cute," Sofia smiled. "And I'm guessing she'll have a few skirts that have stars or snowflakes, or a combination of both?"

"That's right," Amber smiled. "Now, why did you want us to bring our Scout Sprites out here with us?"

Sofia smiled. "I thought we could have fun with Scout Sprites, and they could meet some other sprites."

"What other sprites are there?" James asked.

Suddenly, they heard a little voice next to them. "We're right here!"

They heard another voice at the same time. "More sprites?" They looked around, and saw Sofia's Wee Sprite friends.

Amber looked unsure about meeting them at first. She remembered the mess the Wee Sprites had made in the castle during the Gifting Day party, but Sofia had told her that everything had been her own fault when she disobeyed Miranda about bringing them inside. She also remembered a few days later when Sofia had brought her and James to meet them. "It's nice to see you again...out here," she greeted them, swallowing her pride and deciding to be the bigger princess.

"Don't mind Amber; she really likes you," James smiled.

"And we like her!" Button smiled. "But you said you have more sprites?"

"That's right," Sofia smiled, "Brody, Bengee, Button, meet Sparks Billingham, Jazzy Gingerberg, and Snowflake Twinkleton!"

"Unga bunga…" Brody smiled when he saw Jazzy.

"I agree," Bengee smiled when he saw Snowflake.

"Hi, cute new friends!" Button smiled at Sparks, unaware that the Scout Sprites couldn't answer.

"I was just about to bring them to life so you could play with them," Sofia smiled. She took out her wand, and as James, Amber, and the Wee Sprites watched, Sofia cast a spell to bring the Scout Sprites to life.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Jazzy greeted them when they came up to her.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you three," Snowflake smiled.

"It's great to have new friends!" Sparks smiled.

"I know another way they can get to know each other," James smiled. "But first...Jazzy?"

Jazzy smiled at James and hugged his wrist. "I know what you're going to say, and you don't have to apologize. I know how you felt when your birth mother died, and you saw me as a way to feel close to her, since you adopted me with her. You apologized every year for keeping me hidden from the rest of the castle, but you don't have to feel that way now. I'm back to visit everyone, and that's all that matters."

"Sprites do like to help people!" Bengee smiled at her.

"And now, what's your idea? Is it fun?" Button asked.

"Yes," Sofia smiled. "Singing is usually fun!"

Amber smiled. "A song? That's a great idea, Sofia!"

"And I know the perfect song," Sofia smiled. "James sang this with Vivian at a talent show, and everyone loved it."

"I remember that," James smiled.

"Care to join us?" Sparks asked, seeing Sofia taking out her wand.

"Unga bunga!" Brody cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Snowflake giggled.

Before Sofia started the music, Jazzy said, "James, I know you want me safe, but I'd also like to see my friends. Can I please play with them?"

"Go ahead, Jazzy; I'll be singing with you in the background," James grinned. "And I know you'll be careful."

When the music started, Jazzy sang, What do you see  
You people gazing at me  
You see a doll on a music box  
That's wound by a key

When Amber heard the song start, she smiled. "I always loved that song," she said as she watched Snowflake dancing with Brody. "I have a music box that Mother gave me, which plays this song."

Snowflake smiled as she joined in, How can you tell  
I'm under a spell  
I'm waiting for love's first kiss

"That's where I got the inspiration for the music box I made when Vivian and I sang this," James explained. "And I saw you singing along with us that day too!"

Even Button joined in the song, You cannot see  
How much I long to be free  
Turning around on this music box  
That's wound by a key

The three female Sprites finished the song together, Yearning  
Yearning  
While  
I'm turning around and around

"Unga bunga!" Brody smiled as everyone applauded.

"Do you want to sing with them too?" Sofia smiled.

"Can we?" Bengee asked.

"Go for it!" Sofia smiled.

When the song started again, Jazzy started, What do you see

At the same time, Brody sang to her, Truly Scrumptious

Button joined her, You people gazing at me

When she heard the duets, Amber smiled. "Thank you so much, James! You are the best!"

"I try," James smiled.

Meanwhile, Bengee sang to Snowflake, You're truly truly scrumptious

At the same time, Snowflake was singing, You see a doll on a music box, that's wound by a key

"I've got an idea too," Amber smiled. She pulled James to his feet as she asked, "Shall we dance?"

"We shall," James smiled as he danced with Amber.

At the same time, Sparks sang to Button, Scrumptious a cherry peach parfait

Button joined in, How can you tell I'm

Jazzy joined in, Under a spell I'm

"Don't forget me!" Sofia smirked.

"Of course not, Sof," James grinned as he switched partners.

As they danced, Brody sang to Snowflake, When you're near us, it's so delicious

Snowflake smiled as she sang, Waiting for love's first kiss

Sparks sang to Jazzy, Honest truly, you're the answer to my wishes

Jazzy smiled as she sang, You cannot see

Brody sang to Button, Truly Scrumptious

Button sang back, How much I long to be free

Bengee sang to Snowflake, Though I may seem presumptuous

Snowflake sang back, Turning around on this music box that's wound by a key

Sparks sang to Button, Never, never, never go away

By now, even Sofia, James, and Amber, who had been singing to themselves, had joined in.

Sofia, Amber, Button, Jazzy, and Snowflake sang together, Yearning

James, Brody, Bengee, and Sparks sang back, My heart beats so unruly

The girls sang, Yearning

The boys sang back, Because I love you truly

Sofia, Amber, Jazzy, and Snowflake finished together, While I'm turning around and around

James, Brody, Bengee, and Sparks finished together, Honest, Truly I do

After the dance, Amber, noticed that it was starting to get dark. She motioned to James and Sofia, and they let Snowflake, Jazzy, and Sparks say goodbye to Brody, Bengee, and Button.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Sofia smiled.

"And it was nice to actually hear our Scout Sprites sing with us," James agreed when they were alone again. "I remember I sang to Jazzy when I was doing my Secret Singer song practice."

"You danced with me!" Jazzy smiled.

"And I'll do it again whenever you want," James smiled, kissing his finger and touching it to her hand.

"I will too!" Amber smiled, giving Snowflake a hug.

"Me too!" Sofia smiled as she hugged Sparks.

Amber, James, and Sofia waved to Brody, Bengee, and Button, then gave their Scout Sprites one last hug before Sofia cast the reversal spell, and they started singing the song again as they carried them back to the castle.


	31. A spooky sing-along for the Ghostly Gala

**If the Groundhogs and the Buttercups can do this classic Bobby 'Boris' Pickett song when they have a Halloween party, let's see what Sofia and her friends can do with it when they have another spooky celebration in the castle! I thought it would be fun if, during Sir Dax's Ghostly Gala, Sofia talked James into supplying some music for both parties. And luckily Sir Dax and his relatives have a sense of humor and they know great music when they hear it! And they have another special ghostly guest attending as well. Bobby 'Boris' Pickett's music is not mine.**

Everyone was having fun at the haunted castle celebration. They even believed that the ballroom was haunted. However, only Sofia and her friends and family knew the truth: there was a second party going on.

Sir Dax smiled as he came up to Sofia. "Darling, this gala is better than last year's! I can't thank you enough for sharing the ballroom with me again!"

"It's no trouble at all, Sir Dax," Sofia smiled. "We're friends, and you should be able to have your party, even if we have to share the ballroom, but everyone loves seeing you."

"And I can't thank you enough, dear girl," Sir Dax smiled. "But I must say, not only is your party sensational, but even your music is wonderful!"

"You'll have to tell James that," Sofia said as James went over to the piano, after taking a break and getting himself a snack, and something to drink so he wouldn't lose his voice.

"I wonder what he's going to play now," Sir Dax mused.

"Does this answer your question?" Sofia grinned as James started playing the piano.

Everyone was laughing and smiling as James accompanied himself on the piano and sang, I was working in the lab, late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab, began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise

"Really, Darling?" Sir Dax smirked.

Sofia grinned as she joined in, He did the mash

James grinned as he sang back, He did the monster mash

Sofia echoed, The monster mash

James added, It was a graveyard smash

As Amber joined them, Sofia sang again, He did the mash

James joined in again, It caught on in a flash

Sofia sang again, He did the mash

James finished the chorus, He did the monster mash

Sir Dax smirked. "Don't you think this song might be a tad insulting to your ghostly guests?"

He looked up when he heard a voice behind him. "Don't blame him, Dax, James has always had not only a marvelous talent for music, but also a wonderful sense of humor!" He looked up to see the ghost of Queen Melinda next to him. "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

"Hi, Mom!" James greeted her as he started the next verse, From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast

"Mother!" Amber smiled as she joined them.

James continued the verse, The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes

Sofia and Amber started the chorus, They did the mash

James sang back, They did the monster mash

Sofia and Amber echoed, The monster mash

James joined in, It was a graveyard smash

Sofia and Amber sang back, They did the mash

James sang again, It caught on in a flash

Sofia and Amber joined in again, They did the mash

James joined in, They did the monster mash

Roland smiled as he joined them. "Hello, Melinda," he greeted her. But then he smirked. "He's _your_ son!"

"That's my boy!" Melinda chuckled.

"And now we know where James gets his talent for word play!" Miranda grinned.

Over Sofia and Amber's vocalizing, James was singing, The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolfman  
Dracula, and his son

By now, the other ghosts were getting into the song.

"So entertaining," Aunt Bess chuckled. "And his talent is impressive!"

"It certainly is," Sir Dax admitted as James sang the next verse.

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'

By now, everyone, human and ghost alike, had joined the chorus, They played the mash

James sang back, They played the monster mash

Everyone started, The monster mash

James echoed, It was a graveyard smash

Everyone started, They played the mash

James sang back, It caught on in a flash

Everyone started, They played the mash

James joined in, They played the monster mash

"Sir Dax, you sing too," Sofia giggled.

"Oh, very well, darling," Sir Dax chuckled.

James started the next verse, Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
Opened the lid and shook his fist and said

Sir Dax joined them, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?"

The ghosts started, It's now the mash

James joined in, It's now the monster mash

The human guests echoed, The monster mash

James sang back, And it's a graveyard smash

The ghosts joined in again, It's now the mash

James joined in again, It caught on in a flash

The human guests sang, It's now the mash

James joined in, It's now the monster mash

Over everyone's vocalizing, James sang the last verse, Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Sir Dax sent you

Everyone joined in, Then you can mash

James echoed, Then you can monster mash

Everyone sang back, The monster mash

James joined in, And do my graveyard smash

Everyone started, Then you can mash

James echoed, You will catch on in a flash

Everyone joined in, Then you can mash

James finished the verse, Then you can monster mash

Over the songs' last notes, even Sir Dax couldn't help but laugh as everyone applauded. "That was marvelous, darling! And you were certainly right; he's very good with words and music!"

"That's our boy!" Melinda grinned.

"That's our boy," Roland smiled.

"That's our boy," Miranda smiled.


	32. Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby's new duet

**If Desmond and Amber can sing this classic song from Pocahontas as they get to know each other, let's see what Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly can do with it as they get to know each other! I thought that during their first dance (in the sky) during their wedding, they start singing this as James accompanies them. This might also be a song that Sir Maxwell sang that Sir Bartelby lip-synched when he and Tilly were first getting to know each other. Pocahontas is not mine.**

Sir Bartelby (over James' piano playing): If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
If I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Aunt Tilly: I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right  
For If I never knew you

Sir Bartelby: There's no moment I regret

Aunt Tilly: If I never knew this love

Sir Bartelby: Since the moment that we met

Aunt Tilly: I would have no inkling of

Sir Bartelby: If our time has gone too fast

Aunt Tilly: How precious life can be

Sir Bartelby: I've lived at last

Sofia (Speaking): Aunt TIlly?

Aunt Tilly (Speaking to Sir Bartelby): I can't leave you.

Sir Bartelby (Speaking to Aunt Tilly): You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever.  
(sings) And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

Aunt Tilly: Never knowing why

Both: Lost forever  
If I never knew you


	33. The school band's spooky song

**If Dorrie, Candice, Sam, Lucinda, Sofia, and their witch friends can sing this song from The Nightmare Before Christmas during their time at Camp Ofelia (see chapter 39 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2), let's see what Royal Prep's school band can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, following their adventure in The Princess Prodigy, during an All-Hallows Eve party, the band got together to set the mood, and they all love the magical music Vivian's playing. The Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine.**

SOFIA: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

VIVIAN: Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

JAMES AND KHALID: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

AMBER: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

VIVIAN: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

JAMES: I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

SOFIA AND AMBER: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

KHALID: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

AMBER: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

VIVIAN AND JAMES: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

KHALID, SOFIA, AND AMBER: Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

JAMES: Aren't you scared?

VIVIAN AND AMBER: Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

SOFIA: Everybody scream, everybody scream

VIVIAN: In our town of Halloween!

KHALID: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

AMBER: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

JAMES: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

AMBER/JAMES/SOFIA/KHALID/VIVIAN: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

AMBER/JAMES/SOFIA: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

VIVIAN AND KHALID: That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

SOFIA AND JAMES: In this town

AMBER: Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

KHALID AND SOFIA: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

JAMES AND AMBER: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

SOFIA/VIVIAN/KHALID: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

AMBER/JAMES/SOFIA/KHALID/VIVIAN: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!


	34. James and Roland's bonding song

**If James and Amber can sing this song from A Goofy Movie as they do some sibling bonding, let's see what he and Roland can do with it! They might sing it during a deleted scene from King for a Day when James is in bed and apologizing for what happened. Or they might sing it at the end of A Royal Mess when James apologizes for breaking the window. But they both know that James learns from his mistakes, he's becoming more mature, and Roland will always be there for him. A Goofy Movie is not mine.**

James: There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas  
And your mind is missin', no offence, a screw

Roland: None taken

James: Still, whatever mess I land in  
Who is always understandin'?  
Nobody else but you

Roland: Oh, your moodiness is now and then, bewilderin'  
And your values may be, so to speak, askew

James: Gesundheit

Roland: Touché, James!  
Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each cat-a-strophe?  
Nobody else but you

Both: Nobody else but you  
It's just our luck  
We're stuck together  
Nobody else but you  
Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through

James: So your jokes are all, let's face it, pre-historic

Roland: And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo

James (spoken): Leave Eddie Monkey out of this; he likes my music!

Roland (spoken): That's true!

Both: But when life becomes distressin'  
Who'll I be S.O.S'in?

James: If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue  
Though he seems intoxicated  
He's just highly animated  
And he's nobody else but

Both: Nobody else but you  
We've turned into a true-blue duo  
Hard times we've had a few

Roland: Like we're thrown in the drink

James: Like we're tossed outta town

Both: But when I start to sink, than I'd rather go down

With nobody else but Y-O-U!

(Roland musses James' hair)

James (spoken): Aw, Dad!


	35. Everyone skates and sings together

**Since so many couples like doing this classic holiday song, let's see what the ice dancers and Royal Prep's hockey team can do with it! I thought that after Hugo's stellar performance in Lord of the Rink, he and Sofia could sing this during the after-party that the fairies set up. And to make it even more fun, some of their friends in the Ice Dancing and Ice Hockey classes might join in. Michael Buble and Idina Menzel's version of this song is not mine.**

Sofia: I really can't stay

Hugo: Baby, it's cold outside

Lakshmi: I gotta go away

Zandar: Baby, it's cold outside

Maya: This evening has been

Derek: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Amber: So very nice

James: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Sofia: My mother will start to worry

Hugo: Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Cleo: My father will be pacing the floor

James: Listen to that fire place roar

Lakshmi: So really I'd better scurry

Zandar: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Sofia: But maybe just half a drink more

Hugo: I'll put some records on while I pour

Amber: The neighbors might think

Derek: Baby, it's bad out there

Cleo: Say what's in this drink?

James: No cabs to be had out there

Maya: I wish I knew how

Zandar: Your eyes are like starlight now

Sofia: To break this spell

James: I'll take your hat (Amber: Well, thank you), your hair looks swell

Amber: I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Derek: Mind if I move in closer?

Lakshmi: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Zandar: What's the sense of hurting my pride?

Sofia: I really can't stay

Hugo: Baby, don't hold out

Everyone: Baby, it's cold outside

Amber (spoken): You're very pushy, you know

James (spoken): I'd like to think of it as opportunistic

Lakshmi: I simply must go

Zandar: Baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: The answer is "No"

Hugo: But, baby, it's cold outside

Cleo: Come on  
The welcome has been

Derek: How lucky that you dropped in

Sofia: So nice and warm

James: Look out the window at that storm

Maya: My sister will be suspicious

Hugo: Gosh, your lips look delicious

Cleo: My brother will be there at the door

Zandar: Waves upon a tropical shore

Sofia: Aunt Tilly's mind is vicious

Hugo: Gosh, your lips are delicious

Amber: But maybe just a cigarette more  
(and I don't even smoke)

James: Never such a blizzard before

Cleo: I gotta get home

Derek: Baby, you'll freeze out there

Lakshmi: Say, lend me your comb

James: It's up to your knees out there

Sofia: You've really been grand

Hugo: I feel when I touch your hand

Amber: But don't you see

Zandar: How can you do this thing to me?

Lakshmi: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Derek: Think of my life-long sorrow

Sofia: At least there will be plenty implied

James: If you got pneumonia and died

Amber: I really can't stay

Hugo: Get over that hold-out

Everyone: Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside

Sofia: OK, fine, just another drink then

Hugo: Well, that took a lot of convincing!


	36. Nell and Bobby Lee's holiday duet

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this classic Mariah Carey song as they do their routine in Lord of the Rink, or during a holiday karaoke party, let's see what Nell and Bobby Lee can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, following her and her sisters' rescue, they celebrated their first Wassalia of freedom with one of their favorite songs. This takes place during theblindwriter95's Healing and Love universe where Edward and Lydia are still alive. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Mariah Carey's music is not mine.**

"James sounds wonderful, doesn't he, Nell?" Sabrina smiled as she listened to James singing as he helped decorate the castle for Wassalia.

"Yes, Sabrina, and you've said that about every song he's done!" Nell grinned.

"I know, but he sounds much better singing around the castle," Sabrina smiled. "I always hated it when he sang with his door closed."

"We all did, Sabrina, believe me," Bobby Lee murmured, "James took it especially hard when Queen Melinda died. He lost his voice at the funeral and refused to sing in public after that. I can't count how many times I'd ask him to sing with me and my friends."

"But at least we can hear him singing now," Edward agreed.

"And that's great!" Madeline giggled, handing Nell some Wassailia cookies.

"Cookies again?" Bobby Lee playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'm eating for three. Besides, it's one of the only foods the girls agree with," Nell smiled. "Just be thankful I haven't requested anything weird yet."

"I remember reading somewhere that if you're craving sweet things like fruit, chocolate, or ice cream, you're having a girl," Bobby Lee remembered. "If you're craving something salty or sour, like pickles, it's a boy."

"Oh, yes," Roland smiled, "I remember when Melinda was pregnant with Amber and James. She'd want her favorite peach melba dump cake with every meal. She also insisted on pickled herring, bananas, jerky, and potato chips."

"Bananas? No wonder James likes monkeys so much!" Bobby Lee smirked.

"The girls must be monkeys too," Nell smiled. "They enjoy fruit and cookies."

"Elena and Gabby monkeys?" Sabrina asked with a giggle. "Do we have to change the nursery theme now?"

"No, Bri," Lydia smiled, "We're just thinking about the foods your sister's craving now, and that got us talking about what other people wanted. I remember when I was pregnant with you and Maddie, I'd always insist on Bianca's chicken salad, and mint chocolate ice cream."

"I haven't had that chicken salad in a long time," Bobby Lee smiled, recalling the infamous school trip he and Nell had gone on when they were children, and she'd gotten seasick. "But I remember when we rescued Helen, that was one of the first things she wanted to eat, and she shared it with me."

"We'll make some for lunch, Robert," Lydia grinned.

"Can it just be one little monkey?" Sabrina pouted, looking up at Nell. "Please?"

"Yes, Sabrina, it can be only one monkey," Nell smirked. "But as a toy. Doing all that painting was exhausting on my ankles. You two really wanted Elsa and Anna on the wall."

"They're sisters, and so are Elena and Gabby," Madeline smiled. "But who gets to sing next? I hope it's you, Nell. You just hummed while Bobby Lee put a music box on your tummy yesterday."

"I think that's a great idea," Bobby Lee smiled. "We'll let James have a little break from singing, and someone else can sing something they like."

"I think I know a song," Nell smiled. "This was one you always liked, girls."

"I'll get the music set up for you," Bobby Lee offered, going over to the tape player that Nell had put out so everyone could listen to music as they worked. He found a song and called, "James! Take five! Helen and I are going to sing now!"

"Okay," James smiled. "I need a drink anyway. We don't want me to lose my voice again."

"Good idea," Edward smiled, patting his shoulder. "While you're taking a break, Helenita can sing for us. And afterwards, you and I can go find some more decorations."

"It's all quiet until the pregnant lady sings," James joked before running off.

"If I could bend down, I would _so_ attack him later!" Nell pouted before Bobby Lee kissed her cheek.

"He's not worth it," Bobby Lee smirked. "Besides you know James has taken your pregnancy as seriously as everyone else."

"I know," Nell smiled a little. "He, and Sofia and Amber, have all helped us every day, and I'm so thankful for that!"

"And don't worry about attacking James, Helen," Roland smirked, "Edward and I'll get him while you and Robert sing!"

"That's right!" Edward grinned, catching James as he returned with a few cookies and a cup of punch.

"We'll help!" Madeline called, Sabrina nodding beside her.

"Can I at least finish this first?" James asked.

"Go ahead," Roland grinned. "You're entitled to a last meal."

"We better finish this up for the sake of your ankles," Bobby Lee muttered, taking Nell's hand.

"You know as well I do that they don't get sore quickly," Nell smirked.

"I know; I'm just trying to help," Bobby Lee smiled as he led her to a chair he'd put in the middle of the room.

"For goodness' sake, Robert, I'm pregnant, not helpless!" Nell giggled, repeating what she'd been saying since Bobby Lee had told her he'd be by her side for the entire duration of her pregnancy.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Lydia smirked. "Nellie, why don't you and Robert do that song that you, Bri, and Maddie used to sing when we decorated for Wassalia?"

"Which one?" Nell asked.

"This one!" Madeline smiled, holding up a tape.

"Good choice, Maddie!" Nell smiled. "Shall we, Robert?"

Bobby Lee grinned as he put the tape in the tape player and gave her a microphone. "We shall, Helen!"

Nell smiled as she started singing, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Sabrina and Madeline giggled happily at their sister's voice. They knew that she was embarrassed to sing in public since her pregnancy. The "charming" comments made by people who didn't understand hadn't helped either. But the twins tried to help when they could in order to have Nell less stressed.

Meanwhile, Bobby Lee was singing to Nell, I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

Nell smiled as she sang with him, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby

Bobby Lee smiled as he carefully spun Nell. He didn't care how she sounded; it was great to sing with her again. He recalled when they were eight and he stopped teasing her that they went caroling around the village. Everyone had given them cookies, which Nell wanted to bring back to Madeline and Sabrina.

As he remembered the fun he and Nell had that day, he sang to her, Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

Nell smiled as she remembered caroling with Bobby Lee. She thought it might be nice to take Madeline, Sabrina, Amber, James, and Sofia with them to do that once before Elena and Gabby were born. She also remembered one house where someone gave them all hot chocolate. She looked toward Bobby Lee, who nodded in agreement.

As she lost herself in the pleasant daydream, Nell continued, I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

"Nell sounds lovely. It's a shame she's hidden her singing before now," Amber smiled.

"You don't hear her sing to the babies?" Madeline frowned.

"She does it a lot after talking to them," Sabrina added with a smile. "But I wonder why she does it. Elena and Gabby can't talk."

Bobby Lee grinned as he sang with Nell, 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

"I read somewhere that if a woman sings to her unborn baby, when the baby's born, they know who the mother is by the sound of her voice," James said as he put his empty plate and cup on a table.

"That's right," Roland smiled, "Melinda sang all the time before you and Amber were born." He paused and mussed James' hair. "And of course, we heard you sing the second you were born!"

"Really?" Miranda smirked.

As she listened to them, Nell giggled as she started, Oh-ho, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air

"Oh, yes," Roland grinned. "When we heard Amber cry, seven minutes later we heard James singing 'A-B-C-D-E-F-G! H-I-J-K-LMNOP! Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y and Z! Now I know my ABCs! I can help write about me!' And he grabbed a notebook from the doctor and helped transcribe his own birth! After that, he looked at a nurse who was reading a book and asked, 'Can I read that when you're done?'"

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda chuckled, having heard the joke before.

As he listened to them tell the old joke about James' birth, Bobby Lee smirked as he sang to Nell, And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah

"I don't think our granddaughters will sing," Edward smirked, mussing Sabrina and Madeline's hair. "They'll cry and then not be identical from then on."

"They're babies. They'll do things together!" Madeline pouted.

"Except sharing a crib," Sabrina smiled. "Or their toys."

"They might even play with us," Edward smiled. "We'll bounce them and give them piggyback rides, just like Lydia and I did with you two."

"And we'll dance with them while we sing to them too," Lydia smiled. "I sometimes did that when Maddie was born to help her go to sleep at night. I also did that with Sabrina when it was time to put her down for a nap."

Nell smiled as she remembered singing to Madeline and Sabrina as she continued, Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door

Madeline and Sabrina smiled at the memories. They'd also help do that for Elena and Gabby when they were born. They looked over at Nell, who nodded in agreement as she listened to the conversations.

They almost made her cry. She knew how excited her sisters were, oftentimes carrying around their dolls and calling them their babies.

But they knew not to test her when she was in a mood swing, trying whatever they could to get her to the sister they knew her to be.

Bobby Lee squeezed her hand as they sang. He always seemed to know when she was having a mood swing. He smiled as he gave her another little spin as he sang to her, Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

Nell smiled at how nice Bobby Lee was being. She knew he wanted to help her and cheer her up, and she appreciated everything he was doing.

She and Bobby Lee finished the song together, All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

Edward also grinned as he took a picture of her and Bobby Lee singing. This was what he liked seeing: his little Helenita smiling as she did something she loved. Except she wasn't little anymore. But he didn't care.

"Another spin and you'll make me dizzy, Robert!" Nell chuckled, holding onto his hand.

"You sure you weren't dizzy already?" Bobby Lee smirked.

"Not too bad, but just take it easy," Nell smiled.

"Of course I will," Bobby Lee smiled as he helped her sit down again. "How's that?"

"Better," Nell smiled when she was back in her chair.

She felt Elena and Gabby kick in agreement, watching as Bobby Lee placed a hand on her stomach.

"I know Mommy probably has introduced you to everyone when she's alone but if you forgot from all that kicking and keeping her up at night, I'm Daddy," Bobby Lee introduced himself with a smile.

"Don't worry, Robert, they'll know who you are," Roland smiled. "I think I told you once that Melinda and I could always tell who was active before Amber and James were born. While Amber was quiet, James was always kicking me during the night, and when he was born, he smiled up at me as if to tell me he was ready to play."

"And I think we're ready to play now!" Bobby Lee grinned as he and Edward grabbed James and pinned him on the floor.

Nell shook her head with a smile, watching as Sabrina and Madeline ran up to her.

"Can we talk to Elena and Gabby too?" Sabrina begged.

"Please? Before we get James?" Madeline added with a giggle.

"Tell them to help me!" James cried out before he started laughing under Bobby Lee's fingers.

"I think they know we've got everything under control," Bobby Lee grinned as Roland joined him and Edward.

"Elena, Gabby, just think! When you're old enough, you get to do this too!" Sabrina giggled as she and Madeline joined them.

"One day at a time, Baby Girl," Nell grinned.


	37. Winter sings the blues

**If Sabrina sing this classic Elvis tune to herself as she laments her behavior at the castle's Wassalia party, let's see what Winter the faun (from Winter's Gift) can do with it! I thought it would be interesting if, following her self-imposed exile after she receives the ice touch from Glacia, she sings this as she thinks about how she's spending the holiday away from her parents,** **seven brothers, three sisters, and twenty-six cousins. She might also sing this as she thinks about how she accidentally froze her pet bird, Feathers. Little does she know, she'll get the chance to have the ice touch removed, with help from Sofia and her friends. Elvis Presley's music is not mine.**

Winter: I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me

And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas

[Winter plays her panpipes]

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas


	38. Sabrina's story of holiday humor

**If Cedric, Callista, and Cordelia can sing this classic Jackson 5 holiday song as they learn about Winifred having some holiday fun, let's see what Sabrina, Madeline, Elena, and Gabby can do with it when Sabrina sees Nell flirting with someone other than Bobby Lee! I thought it would be fun if, following the castle's Wassalia party, Sabrina spied on Nell meeting someone under the mistletoe, and so she runs off to tell her sister and nieces about it! The Jackson 5's music is not mine.**

Sabrina (spoken): Wow, Madeline, Nell's kissing Santa Claus!

Elena (spoken): She is?

Sabrina (spoken): Yeah!  
(sings) I saw Nell kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep

Then I saw Nell tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Bobby Lee had only seen  
Nell kissing Santa Claus last night

Elena and Gabby: She saw mommy kissing, (Madeline: kissin', kissin') Santa Claus

Sabrina (spoken): I did, I really did see Nell kissing Santa Claus  
And I'm gonna tell Bobby Lee!

Elena (spoken as she flaps her hands): Me too!

Gabby (spoken):Yeah! Let's tell Daddy!

Sabrina: Then I saw Nell tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Bobby Lee had only seen  
Nell kissing Santa Claus last night

Sabrina/Madeline/Elena/Gabby: Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Bobby Lee/Daddy had only seen  
Nell/Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

Sabrina (spoken over Madeline's dismissal): I did, I did, I really did see Nell kissing Santa Claus  
You gotta believe me, you just gotta believe me  
Come on, Maddie, believe me, you just gotta believe me


	39. Hugo and Sofia's colorful skating song

**If Lani can sing this classic song from Pocahontas as she thinks about her new friend Sofia, and all the help and support she gave her during the events of The Emerald Key, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she and Hugo do their ice dancing routine in Lord of the Rink! I thought it would be nice if, as they do their routine, they start singing the song, all the while realizing that they're starting to develop feelings for each other. Pocahontas is not mine.**

"Miss Flora, can you give Hugo a pair of enchanted skates, and a costume?" Sofia asked when Hugo appeared, and had admitted his love of ice dancing to his father.

"Oh, absolutely!" Miss Flora smiled, turning Hugo's ice hockey uniform into a dazzling blue tuxedo and enchanted skates. She turned to the audience. "Our next ice dancers are Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo!"

Hugo smiled as he started skating with Sofia. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this in front of all his friends, even though they had shown support for his love of ice dancing. He smiled at Sofia, who was skating beside him, and began singing along with the music.

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

Sofia smiled as she heard the song she'd sung with Amber for a talent show. It was nice to sing with her, but now she'd see how she sounded with Hugo.

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Amber smiled as she watched her sister skating and singing one of her favorite songs. She remembered how she sang this with Hildegard and Cleo for a talent show. She smiled over at Cleo, who remembered that too.

They couldn't help but join them for the chorus, Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

As she did her Royal Roundoff, Sofia started the next verse, Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

Amber smiled as she continued the verse and watched Hugo and Sofia skate, The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other,  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

"Let's do an extra fireball flip," Hugo whispered.

"A quadruple?!" Sofia paled.

"You can do it!" Hugo assured her as he heard Cleo and Amber singing along with him, Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or let the eagle tell you where he's been  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

"Go Sofia! And Hugo!" Amber cheered when they nailed the quadruple flip.

"I've never seen someone do so many flips!" Miss Flora smiled.

"King Garrick, your son is the best ice dancer I've ever seen!" Sir Henley smiled. "And I've judged at least a dozen competitions!"

"You have? He is?" King Garrick smiled as he heard Hugo and Sofia singing together.

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know

Sofia smiled as she finished the song with Hugo, Cleo, and Amber, and she and Hugo finished their routine, And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

"Great job, Hugo!" Sofia smiled.

"You too, Sofia!" Hugo smiled back.


	40. Nina's song for Wormwood

**If Miranda, Amber, James, and Sofia can sing this Mariah Carey song as they reunite with Roland during Holiday in Enchancia, let's see what AquaTurquoise's character Nina can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, during a holiday party at Raven Haven, Nina sang this to Wormwood to get him in the holiday spirit. And though Wormwood might not show it, he really does like the song. Mariah Carey's music is not mine.**

Nina: Oh Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine (Oh Santa)  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine

Santa  
If you get this letter  
Won't you help me out  
I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now  
And I don't know how  
You do the things you do while I sleep on Christmas Eve

But it's amazing  
And I bet that you could bring me back my buddy  
Because every time I see Christmas lights  
I feel this burn inside  
And I just can't take it

I saw them shopping last week  
And his new girl was so bleak  
And then I swore to myself  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas night  
Oh oh oh

Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night

Oh Santa  
I heard that it's really gonna snow this year  
So I hope Rudolph and them all the eight reindeer  
Get you safely here  
So you can scoop him up  
And scoop him right down my chimney

I've been really, really, really good this year  
So put on that red suit and make him appear  
Make this Christmas cheer  
Just ain't the same without my buddy  
Come on oh Kris Kringle send me help

They say it's unrealistic  
But I believe in you Saint Nick  
So grant this wish for me right quick  
Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas night

Oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night  
Oh Santa, oh Santa, oh Santa

Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh

Oh Santa Claus  
If you get this letter  
Please don't make me wait  
'Cause all December I'll be counting down the days  
So hop on your sleigh  
I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies

(Wormwood: Cookies?)

Nina (spoken): Yeah! Let's share some, Mr. Wormwood!  
(sings) The trees all sparkly and gold  
But inside I feel so cold  
So soon as you leave the North Pole  
Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas

Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas


	41. A song for Rachel's family reunion

**If Sofia and her friends can sing this classic song from the Sound of music during a program at Royal Prep, let's see what Going on and on's character Rachel can do with it when her family comes for a visit! I thought it would be fun if, when her mother, grandmother, and little brother Noah visit her, Rachel can sing this with her friends, just like she used to when Noah was little. Thanks to Going on and on for helping with the story. The Sound of Music, and Kenny Rogers' music, is not mine.**

Rachel was excited. Not just because her family was visiting from Omaha, but it would be the first time she'd seen and heard from them in five years.

She was eager for her friends to meet her family. She had gotten a letter from her family a few days ago, saying that they'd be coming in two weeks. Now it was just about time for them to come.

She and Makayla were busy making a cake for when they came. "Makayla, do you need help getting the cake batter in the pan?" she asked, seeing Makayla struggle a little with the bowl of cake batter.

"Thanks, Rachel," Makayla smiled, "Princess Sandra was right; this cake's going to be so thick and moist that it won't need frosting!" She and her Aunt Gretchen had made the cake during the Wassalia holiday, just to see if it was good for a party they were going to for one of Theo's friends, and everyone had raved about it.

"What kind of cake is that?" Holly asked as she, Amber, and James went to see what the smell was.

"This is that chocolate cake Princess Sandra made for Wassalia," Makayla grinned. "She got the recipe from Sofia when she visited her a while ago, and she wrote to tell her that her family loves it!"

"The chocolate cake that's so thick and moist that it doesn't need frosting?" James grinned. When Makayla nodded, James' grin got even wider. "Brilliant!"

"Don't you dare, James," Rachel said as she took the cake away. "This cake is for my family when they come.

"I'll try not to take any," James grinned.

"Or we can make one for everyone later," Sofia smirked. "But I can't wait to meet your family, Rachel!"

"I can't wait to see them again," Rachel smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen my brother Noah, too!"

I didn't know you had a brother Rachel. Makayla admitted. I thought you were an only child. Makayla was the only child only child that Franklin and Natalie had.

Meanwhile, a young boy was bouncing in his seat as the wagon made its way to the castle. "Mommy are we there yet?" he asked for the fifth time in an hour.

"Noah, sweetheart, we're almost there," Noah and Rachel's mother April smiled as she looked at her son.

"I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I saw Rachel," Noah explained a soft smile forming on his face. When he saw the castle in the distance a few minutes later, he yelled, "We're almost there!"

"Are you ready to see your big sister after so many years?" April's mother Ruth asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Noah cheered, "I can't wait to see her again!"

Back at the castle, Sofia, James, and Amber were helping Rachel get everything ready. Rachel was getting some more decorations, and as he helped her set them up, James asked, "Rachel, can I ask you something? If it's too personal, I understand."

"You want to know why I haven't seen my family in five years," Rachel replied. "It's all right, James; I don't mind talking about it."

Makayla smiled as she and Holly put a banner that read 'Welcome Rachel's Family' on the castle door. "What are they like?"

"Well…" Rachel started. She told them how rich her family was, and they owned a bakery. She also told them that she also attended a school for gifted children called Mrs. Wasswort's School for Gifted Children.

"Gifted?" Sofia asked.

"I think being gifted means that you're really good at something," Amber explained, "Like how James is gifted when it comes to singing and music, you're gifted at sewing, and I'm gifted at astronomy."

"Speaking of which, Amber, thanks again for helping me with my astronomy homework!" Makayla grinned.

Rachel gasped in horror. She'd been so excited about having her family come for a visit that she'd forgotten about the assignment. "Makayla, you didn't tell me we had homework!" she groaned, collapsing against a wall.

"It's okay, Rachel," Makayla smiled. "All we had to do was draw a constellation. The teacher said any late work has to be in by the end of next week, so you have a little time."

"That's how I discovered Amberina Major," Amber smiled as she remembered discovering her star. "James and I had some astronomy homework, and I discovered a new star."

"You think that could happen with me?" Rachel asked, looking interested.

"Maybe," Amber smiled. "Why don't you come up to the observatory with me tonight, and we can find a constellation for you."

Rachel smiled. "Okay"

"Miss Rachel, is everything all right? I wanted to inform you that your family is here," Tracy, one of the maids, said as she came to see what the shouting was all about.

"Oh my goodness, they're here!" Rachel squealed as she saw her mother, brother and grandmother's coach appear. "And I'm sorry I scared you, Miss Tracy; I forgot I had some homework, but I'll take care of it."

"Mom! Noah! Grandma! You're here!" she greeted them when they stepped off the coach.

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart," April smiled. "How have you been?"

"I'm a lot better now," Rachel smiled as she hugged her brother. "Noah! You've gotten so big!"

"Rayray, it's been quiet without you at home," Noah muttered, but he smiled as he hugged his sister.

"I missed you too, Noah," Rachel smiled. She'd even missed him calling her by his name for her when he was learning to talk. "Mom, Grandma, Noah, do you want to come up to the observatory with me tonight and look at the stars?"

"I'd love to," Ruth smiled. "I may be getting on in years, but I still have a few springs in my step!"

"I'd like to see the stars again too," April smiled. "I still remember when you and I would look up at the stars when you were little."

Noah smiled excitedly. "Let's go!"

"But first, do you want to meet my friends?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Noah smiled

"Mom, Grandma, Noah, meet Makayla, Holly, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James," Rachel introduced her family to her friends.

"Your majesties," April smiled, "It's so nice to meet you at last. Rachel's told us all about you in her letters."

"And we've heard so much about Makayla and Holly," Ruth smiled, "Makayla, we heard that you had a curse lifted from you. I'd like to hear all about that."

"It's really thanks to Sofia that it was lifted," Makayla smiled, and she told them about how Sofia had helped lift the curse. When she was finished, she asked them not to tell anyone about Sofia's amulet and how it worked. When Ruth, April, and Noah promised to keep the secret, Makayla turned to Sofia. "I'm sorry, Sofia; we promised not to tell anyone about your amulet, and I just told them."

Sofia smiled. "Don't worry, Makayla. They have a right to know, and they've promised to keep the secret too."

"That's right," April, smiled. "Everything we talk about here stays here."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled as she watched Rachel and Amber look at the stars.

"I found one!" Rachel smiled a few minutes later. She sketched a picture of the constellation with Amber's help, and labeled each star in the picture. "Oh, well, no new stars this time."

"That's okay, but now that your homework's done, we can all do something together," Makayla smiled.

Noah beamed. "What about a song?" he asked with a smile

"That's a good idea, bro," Rachel declared. "Does anyone have a good song to sing?"

James grinned. "I know a few good songs!"

"Oh, yes," April smiled. "Rachel told us that you have a wonderful voice. She heard you sing with Makayla at a carnival."

"Well, if everyone will come with me to the castle sitting room, I'll play something for us," James smiled.

"Makayla is good on the piano too," Holly grinned as Makayla went over to where James started warming up on the piano.

Makayla smiled. "My aunt taught me when I was little. Aunt Gretchen said I played so well that I could join an orchestra concert."

"James has been singing since before he could talk," Amber grinned, repeating an old joke of Roland's. "And now he's singing in public again." Her smile faded as she remembered James losing his voice at their birth mother's funeral, and exiling himself from singing in public. However, she smiled as she told them all about how James had disguised himself, sang the song perfectly, and despite someone unmasking him, he sang another song and unmasked himself. Everyone had loved his performance, and James had promised to never sing behind a closed door again, unless Roland was busy or needed quiet.

"That's good, and I can't wait to hear you sing," Ruth smiled.

"It is," Rachel agreed.

Everyone enjoyed hearing James and Rachel sing. Ruth was especially interested in learning that James had his birth mother Queen Melinda's ear for music, and that he could play one instrument's part on another. "When did James learn to do that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Amber shrugged. "James always loved watching our mother play the piano, and he must have figured out how the different instruments sounded."

"Well, in any case, he's very good," Ruth smiled.

"Go Rach," Makayla and Noah cheered.

"Thank you, Prince James! I haven't heard that song in a long time!" April smiled.

"Thank you, Miss April, now everyone join us on the chorus!" James called.

"Okay!" Holly smiled as she and everyone joined in, _Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah_

"I've always loved this song," Ruth smiled.

"I sang another Kenny Rogers song when I unmasked myself," James smiled.

"What was it, James?" Rachel asked, interested.

 _"Lady,"_ James smiled. "I sang it to a girl I liked. I was masked, of course, but I unmasked myself at the end of the song."

"And he did a wonderful job," King Roland smiled as he and Queen Miranda entered, having heard the singing.

"Your majesties," Rachel smiled, "I'd like to introduce you to my mom, April, my grandma, Ruth, and my little brother Noah."

"Your majesties," April smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you," Miranda smiled. "We thought we'd come see what song James is entertaining us with this time."

"That's me, the castle juke box," James smirked as Roland mussed his hair.

"Mom, Dad, would you two like to join us?" Sofia asked.

"All right," Miranda smiled.

"I'd love to," Roland smiled.

Miranda smiled as James started playing, and she sang along, _There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall, and the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird is popping out to say cuckoo_

Sofia, Amber, Holly, Makayla, James, and Noah all chorused, _Cuckoo! Cuckoo!_

Over their singing, Roland joined in, _Regretfully the tell us, but firmly they compel us  
To say goodbye_

All the kids sang together, _Cuckoo!_

Roland and Miranda finished, _To you!_

As James played the song, he smiled. He remembered doing this song with Sofia, Amber, and some of their friends at school for a fall musical program when he started singing in public again.

Sofia, James, Amber, Holly, and Makayla sang together, _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night  
_  
Makayla sang, _I hate to go and leave this pretty sight._ _  
_  
As they joined in, Sofia and Amber smiled. They recalled the standing ovation the family had given James for his triumphant return to singing in public.

The girls and James sang together, _So long, farewell, auf Weidersehen, adieu_

Amber curtsied to the adults as she sang, _Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu, and yieu_

"They're all wonderful," Ruth smiled. "It's been so long since I heard Rachel sing."

"They're very good," Roland smiled.

Meanwhile, the girls and James were singing, _So long, farewell, au revoir, auf Weidersehen_

James looked up from the piano as he sang, _I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne!_ He turned to Roland, giving him Amber's 'I'm the cutest person in the world' look. _Yes?_

Roland smirked. _No_

James gave a mock pout. "You're going to have to sleep sometime, and I know where you keep the key to the liquor cabinet!"

Noah smiled as Makayla, Holly, Amber, Sofia, and James joined in. He hadn't heard his sister sing this in a long time.

"'You're going to have to sleep sometime, and I know where you keep the key to the liquor cabinet?'" Rachel giggled, "I'll have to remember that the next time I sing this!"

Sofia, Makayla, Amber, and Holly giggled as they sang, _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_

Rachel smiled as she sang, _I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye  
Goodbye!_

Noah smiled when he heard that. He always liked hearing Rachel hit the high note on the line.

At the same time, Holly smiled as she sang, _I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie_

Sofia joined her, _I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly_

As he remembered singing this with Rachel, Noah sang softly, _The sun has gone to bed and so must I_

Sofia, Amber, James, Holly, Rachel, and Makayla finished the song together, _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

Roland, Miranda, April, and Ruth echoed, _Goodbye!_

And with that, Noah fell asleep in his mother's arms

"Night bro," Rachel smiled, kissing her little brother goodnight.

"Let's get him in bed, and we can all talk in the morning," April suggested.

"Okay," Rachel smiled.


	42. Nell's special song for Elena and Kitty

**If Queen Melinda can sing this classic song to James as she helps comfort him after he was upset about being unmasked in The Secret Love Song or The Day the Music died, let's see what Nell can do with it as she helps Elena go back to sleep! I thought that while Nell is pregnant with Ricky and experiencing some sickness, Elena might check on her. Nell tells her that everything's going to be all right, and even sings her special song to her as they have some late-night family time together. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping write the story. All versions of this classic song are not mine.**

Elena rubbed her eyes before glancing at a sleeping Gabby before quietly getting out of bed. The last thing she wanted was for her twin to wake up and ask where she was going.

Elena couldn't read the time yet, so she didn't know how early she was up. What she did know was that since Mommy and Daddy had told her and Gabby they were going to be big sisters, she wanted to help.

Even if Miss Milly told her to slow down. Elena giggled softly to herself, remembering her teacher's shock when she excitedly blurted out during sharing time that she was going to be a big sister while Gabby sat beside her in embarrassment.

"Gabby don't help Mommy like I do," Elena whispered to Kitty, trying to be quiet.

Bringing the jaquin along lessened the fright she had while hearing the nosies Nell would make when sick which sometimes ended with crying. Elena had no idea why her mommy would cry but knew that a hug always made her feel better.

She peeked in Nell and Bobby Lee's room. Bobby Lee was sleeping, but Nell's side of the bed was empty. Elena figured Nell probably had to go potty during the night. That wasn't anything new to her; sometimes she or Gabby had to wake up and do that when they were supposed to be sleeping.

Elena tiptoed toward the bathroom and waited outside the door. She heard the sound of someone being sick, then a groan of "Seriously, little guy?"

"Poor Mommy," Elena whispered to Kitty as she heard Nell rinsing her mouth out. "We make her feel better."

Kitty didn't say anything, but Elena imagined that she did, hearing Nell groan again.

She knew that her mommy wasn't upset but remembered Bobby Lee saying once that Nell did the same thing when she and Gabby were in their mommy's tummy which always had ended in crying.

Nell opened the bathroom door after getting her bearings again. She was surprised to see Elena waiting for her, and how worried she looked. "Love Bug, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Mommy. Are you okay?" Elena asked as she followed Nell to the couch.

"I'm all right, Ellie," Nell sighed, "It's just that I get sick at night or in the morning. It's not your fault, and it's not the baby's fault either." she added, seeing Elena frown. "Sometimes it just happens."

"Why?" Elena wondered, getting confused.

"It's just when Mommies have babies, sometimes we get sick. And I mean every Mommy not just me," Nell explained with a small smile.

"Daddy says you cry sometimes," Elena muttered, laying her head on Nell's tummy.

"Yes I do. I did it with you and Gabby too," Nell frowned, seeing Elena's bottom lip quiver. "But it wasn't because I didn't like you. Getting sick with a baby in your tummy is like a boo-boo, only you can't kiss it to make it better."

"She's right, Love Bug," they looked up and saw Bobby Lee come in. "You and Gabby didn't do anything wrong."

"Daddy?" Elena asked.

"I'm just checking on Mommy too, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled. "You feel up for some tea, toast, and crackers, Helen? That always made me feel better when I was sick."

"As long as you put honey in the tea," Nell smiled.

"Will do," Bobby Lee smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy helps you lots doesn't he?" Elena asked with a giggle.

"He just wants me to feel better. When I would get sick when you and Gabby were in my tummy, Daddy would hold my hair back. And sometimes there were meanies that would say something not charming in front of me and Daddy would get so mad," Nell smiled softly at the memory. "Sometimes we just did nothing but lay around and talk to you two just like we did tonight with the baby."

"I know something else we did with you and Gabby," Bobby Lee said as he brought a cart in that had a teapot, and a plate with crackers on it. "But first, Elena, what do you think of this?" He handed Elena a cup of something, and smiled when she took a sip.

"Yummy!" she smiled.

"Cambric tea," Bobby Lee explained. "It's just milk and water with a little taste of tea in it. My mommy used to make me that when I sat in on her tea parties with her friends or if I got sick. Since I didn't like the taste of her grown-up tea when I was your age, she made that for me instead."

"Didn't she also sing you that song..." Nell hinted, remembering how Bianca also used to make her that, especially after she'd been pecked by the goose.

"Sing?" Elena squealed.

"Yes. We picked out special lullabies for you and Gabby. Though we're still deciding on one for the baby," Nell smiled, taking a sip of regular grown-up tea.

"Baby get kitty song!" Elena suggested, flapping her hands.

"We'll see about that, Love Bug," Nell smiled.

"I know a song we could do," Bobby Lee smiled. He hummed a few lines, and Nell smiled.

"Of course! We used to sing that to Elena and Gabby, both when I was pregnant with them, and when they were born," Nell smiled.

"But this is Elena's lullaby. Remember? We decided to give her and Gabby their own lullaby," Bobby Lee smirked.

"What Gabby's?" Elena wondered. "I wanna sing it when she's sad or hurt or worried."

"Actually, we sing it to both of you," Nell smiled. "We just sang it more to Gabby after Rex bit her."

"James mad about the song?" Elena asked, knowing that James had apologized to Gabby about Rex biting her, and how he always tried to help her now.

"Of course not," Nell smiled. "James said his mommy sang that to him and Amber too."

"Will Baby have the song too?" Elena wondered.

"No. Baby will have their own song," Bobby Lee yawned, mussing her hair.

"Go back to bed Robert. I got Love Bug," Nell smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Bobby Lee asked.

"We'll be fine," Nell smiled. When Bobby Lee had gone back to bed, Nell took Elena on her lap. "Everything's going to be fine, Elena. I'm feeling better now."

"Good!" Elena smiled.

Nell smiled as she started rocking her. "It is good. When I got sick like that with you and Gabby, the feeling never lasted long, and by the next morning, I was feeling much better. But I want you to remember something. It's my job to take care of you, Gabby, and this little one inside me. Not the other way around. But to thank you for helping me, I think you've earned this..."

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"Kitty hear too?" Elena asked, holding up Kitty.

"You had her this whole time and didn't tell me?" Nell smiled.

"Kitty don't like to inter...inter— cut our time together with Baby," Elena smiled, watching as her mommy's tummy moved.

"Don't worry, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "Kitty's going to be the baby's big sister too. And how would you like to help me write a letter to Queen Elena tomorrow and ask her if she'd like to send the baby a Kitty of their own?"

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

"Yeah!" Elena smiled.

"Too bad the baby can't come right away. It has to grow first, and Mommy might be moody then," Nell smirked, mussing her hair.

"Is that bad?" Elena frowned.

"Not really," Nell smiled. "I might be happy one day, sad the next, or angry another day, or even a combination of all three another day. But when I get sad or angry, I want you to know that it's not your fault. You didn't do anything to make me feel that way."

"I help you if you sad?" Elena asked.

"I'd like that," Nell smiled. "But if I feel angry, let Daddy handle it. If I get mad, I tend to say things that aren't meant for little ears, and I don't want you or Gabby repeating them. That goes for Auntie Madeline, Auntie Sabrina, Amber, James, and Sofia too."

"Okay," Elena smiled as she cuddled up with Kitty.

Nell smiled as she kept singing, You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"And I know that Miss Milly is still shocked over your words the other day," she added with a smirk. "I wouldn't blame you for being excited about being a big sister, but don't share everything with the class. You wouldn't want Gab-Gab embarrassed again."

"No!" Elena giggled, putting Kitty's paws on Nell's tummy.

"But it was funny when Daddy told me the story when he picked you up from preschool," Nell smiled, looking down at Elena and Kitty. "When the baby starts kicking, I'll be sure you're the first to feel it."

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll regret it all one day

"Okay!" Elena smiled as she yawned.

"Shall I take you back to bed, Love Bug?" Nell smiled. "Or would you like a camp-out on the couch with Kitty?"

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away

"Okay..." Elena nodded as she fell asleep.

"I think you and Kitty will be fine here for the rest of the night," Nell smiled. "After all, Roland and Miranda said they sometimes did that when they saw James sleeping down here if he was working too hard."

Elena didn't answer, since she was asleep now. Nell smiled as she stroked her hair and tucked her in. "Good night, Love Bug," She tucked Kitty in with her and patted the little jaquin's head. "Good night, Kitty. Keep Elena safe."

Nell yawned, putting a hand on her tummy before smiling to herself as she walked back to bed.

"Elena really cares for us little guy," Nell whispered, patting the baby bump. "That's how she is. Our Love Bug."


	43. Madeline wants to prove herself

**If Amber can sing this song from Elena of Avalor while venting her frustrations about Miranda telling them that they can't go see the meteor shower in Pirated Away, let's see what Madeline can do with it when she's trying to convince Nell that she can babysit Ricky! I thought it might be fun if Madeline tries to convince Nell that she's up to the task, but though Nell has some doubts, she's willing to give her the chance. Nell knows Madeline wants to prove herself, but she decides to give her a chance. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Madeline frowned as she watched Nell get Ricky ready for his nap. "It's not like you'll be going out, Nell! You're just going upstairs to check on Elena and Gabby! Someone has to be down here watching Ricky, you said so yourself!"

"I know, Maddie, but taking care of Ricky, or any baby, is a big job," Nell tried to reason with her.

"I can do this!" Madeline pleaded, "Everyone keeps saying I'm a kid and not old enough to watch Ricky! I mean, you even let _Sabrina_ look after him! Why can't I? I mean, I watch Elena and Gabby from time to time, right?"

Nell frowned softly. "Well, Madeline, I only say that because you are younger then Sabrina, even if it is by a few minutes, and I can't leave Ricky with you. But maybe I will when you are older," she paused when she heard Elena cry upstairs. "Alright; I have to go check on Elena and Gabby."

Madeline pleaded, "But Nell, I'm old enough to baby-sit. Or... Ricky-sit…you know what I mean! But I'm more grown up than you think."

"Well, if you really want to do this, all right," Nell gave in. "I'll be upstairs with Elena and Gabby. Just yell for me if you need me, but hopefully this shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Madeline nodded and Nell left the sitting room.

Madeline sighed as she turned to Ricky. She was happy that she had her jaquin Butterfly, and Ricky had Zoomer and Greenie. She gave him Zoomer to chew on.

Ricky cooed as he put Zoomer's wings in his mouth, and he giggled as Madeline picked him up.

"Shall we dance, Ricky?" Madeline smiled as she danced him and Zoomer around the room while Butterfly and Greenie watched.

As she danced with Ricky, she began to sing, Why am I always treated like a little kid  
By everyone around me  
But I've done so much  
All you have to do is look around the room  
And you'll see

Ricky giggled as Madeline twirled around the floor with him.

Madeline smiled, unaware that someone was watching her as she continued, The skill to invent  
The will to not relent  
My skills are evident  
Even built my own instrument

Bobby Lee smiled as he steadied her. "You need help, Maddie?"

Madeline smiled. "I've got this, but thanks for catching me!"

I can handle all of a problem  
No matter how tough  
You can all count on me  
I am grown up enough

"Well, okay, but where's Helen?" Bobby Lee asked.

"She's upstairs with Elena and Gabby," Madeline said as she continued the song.

There is no need to worry  
Because I'm up to snuff  
So just leave it to me  
I am grown up enough

Bobby Lee nodded. "Okay, if you say so. I'll be upstairs if you need anything, okay?"

Madeline smiled. "Nothing's going to happen. Like Nell said, all I have to do is watch Ricky for a few minutes. I can do this."

Bobby Lee said, "If you're sure, Madeline. I'll be back soon."

Madeline smiled as she carefully spun around with Ricky.

I can rise to the challenge  
It isn't so rough  
They can all count on me  
I am grown up enough

She paused in her dance when she heard a tiny yawn.

Just by dressing the nest up  
With pillows and fluff  
he is as safe as can be  
I am grown up enough

She sat on the couch with him in her arms and finished the song as Ricky fell asleep.

Ricky is in good hands with me  
I am grown up enough  
Oh, just wait till they see  
I am grown up enough!

"Great job, Maddie," Nell smiled as she came back down.


	44. Winifred knows what's best for Cedric

**If Minimus and his mother can sing this song from Tangled as they talk about Minimus wanting to do stunt flying in Best in Air Show, let's see what Cedric and Winifred can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, when Cedric's younger and he wants to go out and practice magic, just to prove that he's not a bungler, since this takes place just after The Incident with Cordelia and the potion, Winifred is trying to protect him, since she wants to keep him safe, especially from Goodwyn's criticism and Cordelia's accusations. Cedric wants to prove that he's good at magic, but nobody's willing to give him a chance…little does he know that he's going to meet someone who gives him all the support he could ever want when he's older! Tangled is not mine.**

Winifred: You want to go outside? Ugh, why, Ceddykins!  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tower

Cedric: I know, but-

Winifred: That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

Cedric: But-—

Winifred: Shh! Trust me, pet  
Mummy knows best

Mummy knows best  
Listen to your Mummy  
It's a scary world out there

Winifred: Mummy knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffian, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague!

Cedric: No!

Winifred: Yes!

Cedric: But-

Winifred: Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

Mummy's right here  
Mummy will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with Mama  
Mummy knows best

Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino  
Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead  
Me, I'm just your Mummy, what do I know?  
I only bathed and changed and nursed you  
Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it  
Let me die alone here, be my guest  
When it's too late  
You'll see, just wait  
Mummy knows best

Mummy knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, under-dressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive!

Gullible, naive  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague-  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you!

Mummy understands  
Mummy's here to help you  
All I have is one request

Cedric?

Cedric: Yes?

Winifred: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.

Cedric (defeated): Yes, Mummy.

Winifred: I love you very much, dear.

Cedric (sigh): I love you more.

Winifred: I love you most.  
Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Mummy knows best!


	45. A sing-along at the Peace Picnic

**If Sofia, James, Amber, Vivian, and Khalid can sing this song from Gypsy after they make up following the events of The Princess Prodigy, let's see what Sofia, James, Amber, Queen Elfabelle, and Queen Arielf can do with it following the "Peace Picnic" in The Elf Situation! I thought it would be fun if, after the two queens make peace with each other, they sing one of their favorite songs, since James has also told them that music makes everything better! And what better way to start off their new friendship than with a song? Gypsy is not mine.**

James (spoken): Who wants more Sweet-Sour Juice?

Amber (spoken): And maybe some music?

Queen Elfabelle (spoken): That would be lovely!

Sofia (spoken): My friends and I like singing this after we have disagreements. We always have fun together when we sing it!

Queen Arielf (spoken): That sounds like a lovely idea!

Queen Elfabelle (spoken): Indeed!

Sofia (spoken as the music is wished up): Okay!  
(sings): Wherever we go, whatever we do,  
we're gonna go through it together. 

James: We may not go far, but sure as a star,  
wherever we are, it's together.

Amber: Wherever I go I know he goes.  
Wherever I go I know she goes.  
No fits, no fights, no feuds  
and no egos, Amigos, together!

Queen Elfabelle: Through thick and through thin,  
all out or all in.  
And whether it's win, place or show. 

Queen Arielf: With you for me and me for you,  
we'll muddle through whatever we do.  
Together, wherever we go.

Sofia/Amber/James: Wherever we go, whatever we do,  
we're gonna go through it together.

Queen Arielf: Wherever we sleep, if prices are steep,

Sofia: We'll always sleep cheaper together. 

Queen Elfabelle: Whatever the boat I row, you row.

Amber and James: A duo

Queen Arielf: Whatever the row I hoe, you hoe.

Sofia/James/Amber: A trio.

Queen Elfabell: And any I. O. U., I owe you-oh's?

James: Who, me-oh? No, you-oh.

Amber: No, we-oh. 

Queen Elfabelle and Queen Arielf: Together!  
We all take the bow

Sofia: Including the cow,

Amber and James: Though business is lousy and slow.

Sofia: With Arielf's vim, Elfabelle's verve,

Queen Elfabelle and Queen Arielf: Now all we need is someone with nerve.

Sofia: Together

Amber and James: Together

Sofia: Wherever

Queen Arielf and Queen Elfabelle: Wherever

Sofia: Together, wherever,

Everyone: Together, wherever we go.

Queen Elfabelle: We go in a group,

Sofia/Amber/James: We tour in a troupe.  
We land in the soup, but we know  
the things we do, we do by threes.  
A perfect team.

Queen Arielf (spoken): No, this way, Elfabelle!  
(sings) Together

Sofia and Amber: Together

Queen Elfabelle: Wherever

James and Queen Arielf: Wherever

Everyone: Together, wherever we go!


	46. Nell and Madeline's special duet

**If Roland and Amber can sing this as they bond after the events of When You Wish Upon a Well, let's see what Nell and Madeline can do with it! I thought it would be nice if Nell sang this with Madeline after they had to talk whenever Madeline was sent to her room. Madeline would be upset, and regret what she'd done, and Nell would take a leaf out of James' book and tell her that music makes everything better, especially when it's one of her favorite songs which contains her nickname! Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Madeline (spoken): Can we sing the butterfly song, Nell? Please?

Nell (spoken): I'd like that, little butterfly.

Madeline (sings): You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
Keep me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a live, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Madeline and Nell: Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you mine  
Don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Madeline and Nell: Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you mine  
Don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Madeline: Catch your wing now you can't stay

Madeline and Nell: Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Madeline: We been waiting for this day

Madeline and Nell: All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away


	47. Nell and Bobby Lee's reunion song

**If Roland and Sofia can sing this classic song from Annie during her debut ball in Once Upon a Princess, let's see what Nell and Bobby Lee can do with it when they're reunited and Nell's rescued! I thought it would be fun if, when Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina are brought to the castle following their rescue from Jimmy, Beth, and Robby, Bobby Lee could give Nell a special surprise and serenade her with one of her favorite songs. Annie is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace Albert Finney (Daddy Warbucks).**

Bobby Lee and Nell: Together at last!  
Together forever!  
We're tying a knot,  
They never can sever!

Bobby Lee: I don't need sunshine now,  
To turn my skies to blue -

Bobby Lee and Nell: I don't need anything but you!

Bobby Lee: You've wrapped me around  
That cute little finger.  
You've made life a song...  
You've made me the singer!

Nell: And what's the bathtub tune  
You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?"

Bobby Lee: Bu-Bu-Bu  
Anything but you

Nell: Yesterday was plain awful

Bobby Lee: You can say that again

Nell: Yesterday was plain awful

Bobby Lee: But that's

Nell: Not now

Bobby Lee and Nell: That's then

Nell: I'm poor as a mouse,

Bobby Lee: I'm richer than Midas...well, maybe not!

Bobby Lee and Nell: But nothing on earth  
Could ever divide us!  
And if tomorrow, I'm an apple seller, too-  
I don't need anything but you!

Nell: Yesterday was plain awful

Bobby Lee: You can say that again

Nell: Yesterday was plain awful

Bobby Lee: But that's

Nell: Not now

Bobby Lee and Nell: That's then

We're two of a kind  
The happiest pair now  
Like Fred and Adelle, they're floating  
On air now  
And what's the title of the dream  
That's just come true?

Bobby Lee: I don't need anything

Nell: Anything

Both: Anything  
I don't need anything  
But you


	48. Madeline's song of comfort for Elena

**If theblindwriter95's characters Felix (from their story Amber's Promise) can sing this song from Rugrats when his sister Felicity starts to cry over something and he wants to help comfort her, let's see what Madeline and Elena can do with it! I thought it would be nice if, when Madeline is sentenced to watch Elena (see chapter 13 of their collection Sibling Team), she might sing this as she tries to calm Elena down. They are getting along much better than when Madeline started, and even Bianca notices the difference in Madeline's attitude. Rugrats are not mine.**

(Elena starts to cry)

Madeline (spoken): Aw... Elena, come on! You're hurting my ears  
Ow, that's loud!

(sings) Baby, please, rest your head  
Now it is, time for bed  
I'll protect you like no other  
You're okay, for a niece.

(Elena starts to cry again)

Madeline (spoken): Aw, Elena... Aw don't, don't cry. Mmm...

(sings) Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies  
Slowly in the starry skies  
Baby please, close your eyes  
You're as sweet as apple pies  
As you grow and love and play  
In my heart you'll always stay  
So sleep, and dream the night awaaaayyy.

Bianca (spoken): That's a wonderful idea, Madeline Elizabeth. Elena Lydia always responds well to lullabies.

(Elena starts to cry again)

Madeline (spoken): Elena, don't cry  
It's okay... it's gonna be okay  
I'll hold you  
Aw, Elena, you're hurting my ears...

(sings) As we grow and love and play  
In my heart you'll always stay  
So sleep and dream the night awaaaayyy.

{Sung slowly) Baby please, rest your head  
Soon we will be home in bed  
Until then, I will love you like no other  
You're okay for a niece.

Elena: My Maddie.

Madeline: My Elena.

Bianca (spoken as she watches them): Well done, Madeline Elizabeth.


	49. Rachel's birthday party song

**If Sofia and James can sing this song from Frozen Fever to Amber when she gets injured on her birthday, let's see what the three of them, and Going on and on and on's characters can do with it when they help their royal friends help celebrate Rachel's birthday! I thought it would be fun if, as the celebration went on, Rachel tried to stay and celebrate her birthday, just like Elsa tried to. In her mind, not even a cold will stop her from having a party with her friends! Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. Frozen Fever is not mine.**

Everyone was getting ready for Rachel's birthday party. Makayla and Holly were putting up a banner that read 'Happy birthday Rachel' on it. And Noah was making a card.

"That looks fantastic, Noah!" Makayla smiled, "Rachel's going to love that!"

"I make Ray-Ray a card every year!" Noah smiled.

"That's so sweet, Noah," Sofia smiled as she, James, and Amber came in to see how everyone was doing. "Does anyone need any help?"

"We could use some help with the banner," Holly started.

"I'll help," James offered as he went over to them.

Makayla smiled. "Thanks, James! I just hope Rachel's up to the party. She said she didn't feel well, but I'm hoping she'll feel better soon."

"Someone should get her," Tracy said as she put the cake on the table.

"I'll get her," Makayla volunteered as Noah nodded as well.

In her bedroom the newly turned twelve-year-old was getting dressed for her party. "I look good," Rachel smiled, but her smile got interrupted with a coughing fit.

"Rachel, it's Makayla and Noah. Can we come in?" Makayla asked as she and Noah were near her bedroom door.

"It's open!" Rachel called. Then as Makayla and Noah entered, Rachel continued, "I'm not going to sneeze...I'm not going to sneeze..." She paused, then sighed as nothing happened. "Thank you, nose!" Her smile faded as she sneezed, and as she pitched herself forward with the force of her sneeze, a small pile of tissues fell off the bed.

"Happy new year!" Makayla giggled, repeating the old joke Uncle Theo used when she sneezed like that.

"Happy birthday!" Noah said as he gave Rachel the card.

Beside him, Makayla smiled as she started singing one of her favorite songs, You've never had a real birthday before  
Except, of course, the ones you spent outside my locked door  
So I'm here way too late  
To help you celebrate  
And be your birthday date, if I may

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Makayla asked, hearing her sneeze. She couldn't help but sing to her, Rachel, I'm thinking you might have a cold.

"I'm okay," Rachel sniffled. "I'm not going to let a little sneeze stop me. And you know I don't get colds. Besides…" she smirked as she sang, A cold never bothered me anyway

Makayla frowned. She knew how stubborn Rachel tended to be, but if her friend was sick, then she should take it easy.

"A song will make you feel better, right Makayla?" Noah asked Makayla.

"That's right," Makayla agreed.

"Let's do the one from my favorite movie!" Rachel smiled before sneezing again. "Sorry...allergies."

"I don't buy that, but okay," Makayla gave in as they saw their friends.

Seeing them approach, Holly called out, Just follow the string!

Amber grinned as she joined in, I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today  
Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way  
I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power  
I even got James to take a shower

Rachel smiled. "Okay! That sounds like fun!" She punctuated her sentence with another sneeze.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel smirked, singing, If someone wants to hold me back  
I'd like to see them try

Holly grinned as she sang, I'm on the birthday plan attack  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!

Rachel smiled, and she tried to hide her sneeze.

"Rayray, are you okay?" Noah asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel tried to give him a convincing smile as Sofia and Amber came up to them.

Amber smiled as they danced Rachel around the room and sang, I'm making today a perfect day for you  
I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do  
For everything you are to me and all you've been through  
I'm making today a perfect day for you

Holly smiled "Happy Birthday Rachel!"

"Are you sure you're okay, Rachel?" Sofia asked.

"I'm good," Rachel smiled before sneezing twice.

"Mom says they come in threes!" Sofia warned her.

"I'm fine…" Rachel smiled before sneezing again.

"Let's just sing! James says music makes everything better," Rachel smiled.

"Okay," Amber looked unconvinced, but if Rachel wanted to sing, that was what they'd do for her.

Noah cheered, "Yay, let's do it!"

However, as they continued to dance Rachel around the castle courtyard, Amber noticed that she wasn't looking very well. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm not going to let a little cold stop me from enjoying this party," Rachel vowed. What a surprise, this one especially...achoo!

Amber frowned. I'm glad you like this, but I'm still concerned for you  
I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

"Happy birthday Lady Rachel" Tracy smiled as she was in the palace getting the cake done.

"Thank-achoo!-you," Rachel sneezed. We can't stop now cause this party is the best...ah...achoo!

"Lady Rachel, if you don't feel well, I think we should postpone the celebration," Tracy continued.

"That's a really good idea," Sofia said as she came up to see how they were doing and heard Rachel sneeze. Rachel, you've got to go lie down

"I'll be fine," Rachel sniffled. No way, we have to paint the town

Noah frowned "Rayray remember what mom said if you're sick soup and rest is the best cure. He added, But you need medical attention

James came in and gave her a small bottle as he asked, Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy  
Of Cedric's own invention

"I'm good," Rachel shook her head.

"Thanks, James, I'll take this for her," Noah said as he took it.

To make her feel better, he sang again, We're making today a perfect day for you

Rachel smiled as she echoed, Making today a special day

As he led her to the table, Noah sang, We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true

Rachel smiled as she sang back, Wishes come true

Noah hugged her as he sang, I love you, RayRay

Rachel smiled back. And I love you too

Rachel, Makayla, Holly, Sofia, James, and Amber all sang as they danced around the courtyard, So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way)  
Yes we are making today a perfect day

However, Sofia paused in the celebration when she heard something and saw Rachel near the rock-climbing wall they had set up as one of the games.

Rachel smiled as she secured herself in. Come on! Now we climb!

Holly, who had a terrible fear of rock climbing, gasped. Rachel that's too much. You need to rest!

Rachel shook her head. No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!  
Making dreams  
Making plans  
Go go go go!  
Follow the string to the end  
You are my very best friend

"Rachel!" Sofia gasped.

"What? I'm fine!" Rachel grinned as she sang, We're gonna climb  
We're gonna sing  
Follow the string  
To the thing

Happy happy happy  
Merry merry merry  
Hot...cold...hot...birthday!

It took everyone to get Rachel back on the ground as Sofia sang, Woah! Rachel, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!  
All right, we can't go on like this  
Let's put this day on hold  
Come on, admit it to yourself

Rachel sighed in defeat. "Okay...I have a cold. I'm sorry, everyone. I just wanted to have one perfect birthday with all my friends, but I ruined it. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't ruin anything," Makayla smiled, "Let's just get you to bed."

When they came back inside, Rachel's mother and grandmother led the chorus of "Surprise!"

"Wow!" Noah grinned.

"Wow…" Rachel tried to smile.

Her mother April sang to her, We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

Rachel's grandmother Ruth smirked. There's a fine line between chaos

Cedric nodded beside her. And a hullabaloo

Everyone sang together, So we're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
R-A-C-H-E-L!  
Making today a perfect day for you

April gave her a hug as she said, "Happy birthday."

By now, even Tracy, Roland, Miranda, Gretchen, Theo, and Ruth had joined in, Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

Noah gave her a hug as he sang, I love you, Ray-Ray!

James and Sofia started dancing her toward the castle as they sang, For everything you are to us  
And all that you do

April smiled as she hugged Rachel and said, We do!

At the same time, Holly and Makayla were singing, We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
We're making today a perfect day

Rachel leaned against her mother and smiled. "Perfect day…"

Ruth smiled and said, "Okay, to bed with you!"

"Wait!" Rachel paused by a large horn. "First I have to blow the birthday bugle horn!"

"Ray-Ray, wait!" Noah cried as Rachel sneezed into the horn.

A few minutes later, Rachel was finally in a guest room in the castle. She smiled as April tucked her in as she said, "Best birthday present ever, right?"

"Which one?" Rachel asked.

April kissed her. "You letting all of us take care of you."

"Our birth mother also gave us juice and ice cream whenever we got sick," Amber agreed, James nodding at her side. "She always said that made our dreams and recovery sweeter."

"Okay! We'll put all those ideas together," Makayla smiled, "Aunt Gretchen always says 'starve a fever, feed a cold!'"

Rachel smiled at the thought of ice cream.

"We're going to take care of you, so no more arguments," Sofia added. "Besides, the best we can give you is lots of care."

"We all care about you, RayRay!" Noah smiled.

"I even made tea," Tracy said as she had a big tray of tea on it.

"Did you make the soup I like?" Rachel asked, smiling a little, and recalling a very tasty soup Tracy had made when she came by for lunch one time.

"Yes I did," Tracy smiled. "I'll bring some up to you in a moment, and don't worry; I've got my shoes on!"

Sofia and her friends nodded. They recalled their friend Sandra telling them about the time she had burned her foot when she spilled a bowl of soup. The bowl had slipped, and since she had only been wearing stockings, and she'd been dizzy and off balance, the soup had burned her.

"We'll be careful too," Makayla agreed.

Noah smiled as he sat by his big sister. "Sorry you're sick on your birthday Rachel".

"Me too," Rachel sniffled as she accepted the teddy bear Makayla gave her.

"And don't worry," Amber added. "We arranged for your party to happen next week, so you'll have lots of time to rest."

"Thank-achoo!-you, Amber," Rachel sniffled.

Noah had an idea "Why not sing to make her feel better?"

"I think you should sing later, and let her rest," Sofia suggested. "I know, James says music makes everything better, but even singers need a little rest and time to let their voices get better."

"Good idea," Rachel agreed.

"But before you go, may I suggest you open this present first?" Amber smiled.

Rachel smiled as she opened the package and lifted out a brown and white plush cat wearing a pink dress. "Thank you, Amber!"

"We do like cuddling our plush friends when we're sick," Amber smiled.

"Maybe when I'm feeling better, I can meet yours," Rachel suggested as Sofia led her to a guest room.

"That's a good idea, but for now you need to rest," she said as she and Noah tucked her in.

"You always took care of me when I got sick, Rayray, now it's my turn to take care of you!" Noah smiled as he tucked her new kitty in with her.

"Okay, and thanks, everyone," Rachel smiled.

A week later, Makayla was visiting Rachel. "Hey, Rach, how you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better now, and thanks for some of the gifts, Kayla," Rachel smiled.

"And now, what do you say we get this party re-started?" Makayla smiled.

"Okay!" Rachel grinned as she led the way to the party.

Noah cheered beside her, "Party"

"That's right, Noah, let's party!" Rachel grinned.


	50. Johnny and Madeline's song and dance

**If James and Vivian, Jade and Zandar, and Wendell and Sandra can sing this classic song from Aladdin as they fly around on magic carpets, let's see what Madeline and her friend Johnny can do with it! I thought it might be fun if they sang this as they audition for their school play. Sabrina's memory of Sofia and Amber on the flying carpet is a reference to Two to Tangu. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with this story. Aladdin is not mine.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Madeline smiled. "I can't believe we're putting on this play!"

"We'll do great," her friend Johnny smiled. "We know all the songs, and we know all the dances. We'll get great parts!"

"I sing the songs around the castle all the time," Madeline continued, "James sang this to me once when I was sick. Of course, he sang the boy's part, and I did the girl's."

"Then it looks like you're prepared!" Johnny smiled.

Madeline hesitated. "Um…actually, Johnny…I've never sung this on stage in front of a crowd before…"

"If you think it'll help, we can ask Ms. Canfield-Brodie if we can sing together," Johnny suggested. "That way you won't be nervous."

"You'd do that for me?" Madeline asked.

"Sure," Johnny smiled.

Madeline smiled. "Thanks Johnny!"

"Ms. Canfield-Brodie? Can we talk to you for a minute?" Johnny asked as he and Madeline approached the teacher.

"What's on your minds?" Ms. Canfield-Brodie asked.

"Madeline and I were wondering if we could audition together," John started.

"Is that okay?" Madeline asked.

Mrs. Canfield-Brodie smiled. "Of course it is. I heard a few people sing some songs together, and Lilac did a really nice rendition of the reprise of One Jump Ahead just now."

Madeline and Johnny smiled. They had watched Lilac's audition, and thought it was very pretty. There was a good chance she'd get a good part.

Madeline smiled. "I can't wait! Thank you!"

As she was watching her sister and her friend, Sabrina said, "Penny, we are supposed to be helping with getting the proper outfits together."

"I know," Penny smiled, "But we can still watch everyone until we know who get what part, right?"

"Right!" Sabrina smiled as they looked through some more boxes.

Penny smiled. "Don't worry, Sabrina, we'll find something great for everyone."

"I know," Sabrina smiled. "We've got all kinds of pretty outfits for all the girls, and the costumes for the boys are going to be great!"

Johnny came up behind them and tapped their shoulders to get their attention. "Do you think I could borrow a few of those?" he asked, taking out a shawl for Madeline, and a vest for himself.

"Sure! Are you going to dress up for your audition?" Sabrina asked.

"I thought we should look a little more authentic," Johnny smiled.

Penny smiled. "Sure. Good luck, Johnny!"

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, Penny; I'll see you after the auditions."

"Break a leg, you two!" Sabrina called after them.

When Madeline and Johnny were on the stage, Ms. Canfield-Brodie smiled. "Both of you look very nice. Are you two ready to sing?"

"I think so," Madeline still looked a little nervous.

"You'll be great, Madeline," Johnny smiled. "Just pretend it's just you and me singing in your room."

Madeline smiled a little. "That's what James always tells me when I want to try out for solos in music class!"

"And it looks like the advice works," Johnny smiled. "You always do a really great job."

Madeline's smile widened. "That's right; I usually do a great job. Let's start the song!"

"Well, if you're that excited, let's do it!" Johnny smiled.

"And will we be on the flying carpet? Can it really fly?" Madeline asked.

Ms. Canfield-Brodie smirked. "Yes and no! For the auditions, you'll have to pretend you're flying. But do you know where we can get a flying carpet?"

"I can ask Mr. Cedric if he can put a flying spell on the carpet," Madeline suggested. "He really likes doing things like that!"

Johnny smiled. He remembered how Cedric had used his magic in their school play last year, and it had been a huge hit with everyone. "That's a great idea, Madeline! But for now, let's sing!"

"Okay," Madeline smiled, and she and Johnny watched as Ms. Canfield-Brodie started the music.

Johnny smiled as he started the song, I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Johnny smiled as he took Madeline in his arms. He really liked dancing with her, and it was nice of her to suggest that they audition together.

"I think Johnny would make a great Aladdin!" Lilac whispered as she watched him and Madeline dance.

Madeline was thinking the same thing as she joined in the song, A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Ms. Canfield-Brodie smiled, and put a finger to her lips. She'd been thinking the same thing.

Johnny smiled and actually lifted Madeline up as he echoed her, Now I'm in a whole new world with you

At the same time, Madeline was smiling as she danced with him. She remembered how James had helped them with another play, and how much fun they had all had singing and dancing together.

She began to lose herself in the fantasy as she took the next verse, Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world (Johnny smiled, Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see (Johnny spun her as he sang, Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be 

Sabrina smiled as she watched them from backstage. "Johnny and Madeline make cute friends!"

"Yes they do," Lilac smiled. "They always pair up for projects, and they always help each other with in-class assignments." 

Johnny spun Madeline as he sang, A whole new world (Madeline echoed, Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue (Madeline echoed, Every moment gets better)

"They work with other people too, don't get me wrong," Sabrina added, recalling how Madeline had worked with their friend Elizabeth for another class project, and how Johnny had worked with one of his guy friends for the same project, "But I always like watching them when we have music time."

Elizabeth smiled as she watched them. "I love this song!"

Meanwhile, Johnny and Madeline were singing, I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

"I can't wait to hear them sing that onstage in front of everyone!" Lilac grinned.

Johnny gave Madeline one last spin as he sang, A whole new world (Madeline smiled as she echoed, A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (Madeline sang back, That's where we'll be)

Johnny bowed to her as he sang, A thrilling chase

Madeline curtsied as she sang back, A wondrous place

They finished the song together, For you and me

"I think we just found our Aladdin and Jasmine!" Elizabeth smiled.

"They might not get the parts they want, but they're doing a wonderful job," Ms. Canfield-Brodie reminded her. "They might even think of singing this song during our spring music concert."

"With Mr. Cedric's magic carpet?" Sabrina asked.

"If it's all right with him, I don't see why not," Ms. Canfield-Brodie smiled.

Sabrina offered, "I'll ask him when we get home."

"But where can we get a magic carpet?" Lilac asked.

"Sofia and Amber made friends with a magic carpet when they went to Tangu," Sabrina recalled. "They said they tamed it with Princess Jasmine's help, and now when they go to Tangu, that's the carpet they ride on. I'm sure we can ask their friend Zandar if we can borrow it for the play."

"You've seen it?" Elizabeth asked.

"And ridden it!" Sabrina grinned. "Amber brought it home for a weekend once, and we all got to ride on it! Nell and Bobby Lee loved it; Elena and Gabby, not so much, but Nell said maybe they could try it again when they were older."

Lilac smiled. "That could be just the carpet we need for the school play after all!"

"I think so," Sabrina agreed. "I saw the carpet Cedric had, and he said it only trusts him to ride on it. Sofia and James offered to take him and the carpet to Tangu so Zandar can help them train it, and he agreed."

"But they do trust the carpet that Sofia and Amber tamed, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Like I said, it was well-behaved enough for us to take Elena and Gabby on, and Nell was with us too," Sabrina assured her. "But the other one, we just didn't want to take any chances."

"That's a good idea," Ms. Canfield-Brodie agreed. "Better to be safe than sorry. Now, shall we continue the auditions?"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

 **Normally, I'd say it's time to fly off into the sunset and think of some more variations for a new collection, but…surprise! Like some installments of my Do You Want to Sing Together collections, you get a surprise with this edition of Variations on the Classics: bonus songs!**


	51. A favorite rainy-day game

**If Roland, Melinda, and James can sing this classic Eddie Rabbitt song during a thunderstorm, let's see what Bobby Lee, Nell, Elena, and Gabby can do with it during another thunderstorm! I thought that since James is always there to help the girls when they're scared during thunderstorms, he could sing this as he works on one of his stories at the same time. Little does he know, everyone is going to be playing a favorite castle game with him! Eddie Rabbitt's music is not mine.**

"Mommy!" Elena wailed as she heard another clap of thunder.

"It's all right, Love Bug; you know you're safe in here," Nell smiled as she came in with Ricky, who was awake from his nap.

"Lena!" Ricky smiled.

Normally Elena loved watching Ricky bouncing in Nell's arms and hearing his cheerful babbling, but with the thunderstorm outside, she was too scared of the thunder to watch him.

Ricky seemed to sense that something was wrong, so he held his little friend Zoomer out to her. "Ooma kitty?" he asked.

"Kitties do make everything better, right?" Nell asked, giving her Kitty and Pinky.

"Or shall we visit James and have him sing something for you?" Bobby Lee suggested.

"Yeah!" Elena smiled, flapping her hands. She knew James would always help her feel better.

"James good with music!" Gabby smiled.

"He certainly is," Nell smiled.

When they looked in the room, instead of being surrounded by stacks of papers, they found James working on another one of his stories. He had his 'writing consultants' around him. As he looked around at them for their opinions, he put a song on.

Well, I love a rainy night  
I love a rainy night  
I love to hear the thunder  
Watch the lightning  
When it lights up the sky  
You know it makes me feel good

"Well, isn't this one convenient!" Bobby Lee smiled as he heard another of his father's favorite songs.

James looked up as he joined in, Well, I love a rainy night  
It's such a beautiful sight  
I love to feel the rain on my face  
Taste the rain on my lips  
In the moonlight shadow

Elena sat next to James on the bed, cuddling his friend Cammo Kitty, and asked, "James sing, please?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?" James smiled as he continued the song.

Showers wash all my cares away  
I wake up to a sunny day

'Cause I love a rainy night  
Yeah, I love a rainy night  
Well, I love a rainy night  
Well, I love a rainy night, ooh ooh

Bobby Lee grinned as he started tapping James' shoulder in time to the music as he joined in, I love a rainy night  
I love a rainy night  
I love to hear the thunder  
Watch the lightning  
When it lights up the sky  
You know it makes me feel good

"We know this game, girls!" Nell whispered.

Elena and Gabby giggled as James continued his song, Well, I love a rainy night  
It's such a beautiful sight  
I love to feel the rain on my face  
Taste the rain on my lips  
In the moonlight shadow

"He not know Daddy's gonna get him!" Elena whispered.

"At least not until it's too late!" Nell whispered.

She couldn't help but join in, Puts a song in this heart of mine  
Puts a smile on my face every time

'Cause I love a rainy night  
Yeah, I love a rainy night  
Ooh, I love a rainy night  
Yeah, I love a rainy night, ooh ooh

"Follow my fingers, girls," she whispered as she started tapping her fingers on James' back.

Elena and Gabby giggled softly as they tapped their fingers on his sides and back.

James tried to swat their hands away as he tried to keep singing, Showers wash all my cares away  
I wake up to a sunny day

"Get James!" Elena giggled.

"What?" James gasped.

Bobby Lee pinned him on the bed as he started the next chorus, 'Cause I love a rainy night  
Yeah, I love a rainy night  
Well, I love a rainy night  
I love a rainy night

"You heard her! Get James!" he continued.

As he started laughing under them, James protested, "I'm not doing any writing for Dad! This is a story for me!"

"And yet you've been working on it all day!" Nell teased him.

"James break time!" Gabby giggled.

"I can stop writing any time I want!" James laughed, trying to squirm away from them.

And we're stopping you now," Bobby Lee smirked as he continued the song, Well, I love a rainy night  
You can see it in my eyes  
Yeah, I love a rainy night  
'Cause it makes me high  
Ooh, I love a rainy night  
You know I do  
Yeah yeah, I love a rainy night

"Ricky get James too!" Elena giggled, trying to carry Ricky over to him.

Ricky didn't know what was going on, but he liked seeing everyone play with James. He also liked the music, and he was bouncing in Elena's arms.

"Ricky can get James later, Love Bug," Nell grinned as she joined in, since James was now laughing too hard to continue, I love a rainy night  
You can see it in my eyes  
I love a rainy night  
It makes me high  
Well, I love a rainy night  
And I love you, too  
Yeah, I love a rainy night

She and Bobby Lee finished the song together, Well, I love a rainy night  
Well, I love a rainy night  
I love a rainy night

"Get James!" Elena giggled, nuzzling Kitty against him.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Bobby Lee smirked.

"James read story later?" Gabby asked.

"Okay!" James laughed under them.


	52. Rachel's school adventures

**If Clover, Mia, and Robin can sing this classic song from Annie as they vent their frustrations over doing Amber's work before they start helping Sofia in Once Upon a Princess, let's see what Rachel and her friends can do with it! The headmistress at their boarding school is a nightmare for them, and they can't wait until they can get away from her, even if it's for a short vacation. Little do they know that things are going to get better very soon! Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. The only characters I own are Cassie, Mrs. Schloff and Miss Hannibal. All other characters belong to Going on and on and on. Annie is not mine.**

She hated the school. Why? Because the headmistress would make her and the other students work without eating.

Rachel would often wonder when her mom and grandmother would get her out of there. She'd give anything to see them, and her brother Noah, again. True, she liked her fellow students, but it wasn't the same as having her family around her.

Rachel crossed off another day on the calendar by her bed, counting the days until she could go home again. "Not much longer. I can make it..." she muttered.

"The headmistress is very scary," A girl named Trina murmured as she was talking to her friend.

"Shh don't let her hear you," Her friend Brandy warned. "Or you'll be sent to bed without dinner".

"If that happens, I'll sneak you up some food," a bolder girl named Cassie offered. "I'm not scared of her, and if we stand together, we can do anything!"

"You're right, Cass," Rachel agreed. "There's strength in numbers, and at least it's only two weeks until we're out of here for vacation."

"And we can get out of this awful place!" Trina cheered.

"I've even heard rumors about us getting a new, nicer, headmistress," Rachel continued. "I was practicing in the music room a few days ago, and as I was getting my stuff together to leave, I saw Miss Hannibal, and a few other people come in. I heard this one guy say that if she doesn't clean up her act and start treating us better, she's out and his cousin is in."

"We've met him," Brandy smiled. "He heard us helping you practice your solo for the concert, and he was really impressed!"

"He even gave us a piece of candy!" Trina smiled.

"That's right, and we made sure to eat them before the headmistress noticed," Rachel smirked.

"Okay, Ladies, line up!" A voice called as the girls lined up.

The girls lined up quickly just as the headmistress entered the room. "Did I hear talking in here?" she asked, looking around the room.

Trina tried to hide behind Rachel. She was the youngest of the girls in the school, and she had been taken in by Rachel and her circle of friends.

Rachel squeezed her hand as the headmistress, Miss Cora Hannibal, approached. "Well, Miss Hannibal, aren't we supposed to ask someone questions about our homework if we don't understand something?" she asked innocently, gesturing toward the books on the girls' beds.

"Ah, Little Miss Silver-tongued Harris," Miss Hannibal frowned. "You always have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Unless I don't know something, then I have to ask someone else," Rachel smirked.

"Rachel, stop! You're gonna get us all in trouble!" Trina said in fear.

Brandy nodded. "And get us sent to bed without dinner"

"Indeed," Miss Hannibal smirked. "But she's the only one who doesn't get dinner tonight. The rest of you get cold leftovers!"

"Oh, come on, Miss Hannibal; I thought being sent to bed without dinner was a punishment," Rachel smirked. "I don't mind missing your cold ham soup!"

Miss Hannibal frowned as she heard a few girls giggling. "You think that's funny, don't you? Well, ladies, you can thank Miss Harris for what I'm about to say next: All of you are going to clean this room, and the hallway, from top to bottom! And if I hear any more about that, you're getting cold ham soup for the rest of the week! What do you have to say about that now?"

"We love you, Miss Hannibal," Rachel smirked as they were left alone.

"That woman scares me a lot…" Trina muttered as she cleaned the window.

Brandy patted her back. "Don't worry Trina; we've got two weeks left till vacation!"

"But that's too long! I wish she'd get kicked out now!" Trina pouted.

"Don't we all, Trina," Rachel murmured.

As they started cleaning, Brandy suggested, "I heard that music makes everything fun...maybe we could sing something."

"And if someone hears us, they'll see what we're doing," Rachel agreed. "And if they ask why we're working so hard, of course we'll have to tell the truth, and Miss Hannibal will be out of here!"

"I like the way your mind thinks!" Cass grinned.

Rachel and the girls started singing together, It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!

Rachel started, 'Steada treated 

The girls sang together, We get tricked! 

Rachel started, 'Steada kisses 

The girls sang back, We get kicked!

Everyone sang together, It's the hard-knock life

All the girls sang, It's a hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so  
It's a hard-knock row we hoe

As she collected the bedding, Rachel started, Cotton blanket

The girls sang back, 'Stead a wool

Rachel led off, Empty bellies

The girls echoed, 'Stead a full!

They all sang together, It's a hard-knock life!

Rachel looked around the room. Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin?

Brandy and Trina sighed, Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Rachel and Cassie sang back, Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

Brandy sighed, It's easier than putting up a fight

Rachel agreed, No one's there when your dreams at night are creepy!  
No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy

Everyone joined in, From the crying you would think this place's would sink!  
Ohhhh  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

Trina looked around sadly. Santa Claus we never see

Rachel gave her a strange look. Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

They all sang together, No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage  
It's a hard knock life

Trina gave a shrill whistle like the one Rachel taught her, and she imitated Miss Hannibal's voice. You'll stay up till this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler Building

Everyone except Trina joined in, Yank the whiskers from her chin

"You little brats!" Trina shouted.

Everyone sang back, Jab her with a safety pin

"Little beasts!" Trina shouted.

Everyone sang back, Make her drink a Mickey Finn

Trina stomped her feet and waved her fists. "Nobody loves me!"

The girls saluted mockingly and chorused, I love you Miss Hannibal

Trina continued shouting, Get to work!  
Strip them beds!  
Scrub that floor!  
Polish my shoes!  
And I mean  
Start  
NOW!

They all finished the song together, It's a hard-knock life for us  
It's a hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in a orphanage  
It's a hard-knock life!  
It's a hard-knock life!  
It's a hard-knock life!

"Just in time we got the school done" Cassie smiled a few hours later.

"And it took a team effort" Brandy agreed.

"What's going on here?" they heard a different voice behind them.

Trina gasped and hid behind Rachel. "It's Miss Hannibal!" she cried.

Suddenly, they heard a new voice. "Actually, sweetheart, I'm Mrs. Schloff. I'm going to be replacing Miss Hannibal as the headmistress."

"Excuse me, but did you just say new headmistress?" Rachel gasped.

"What happened to Miss Hannibal?" Brandy asked.

"She's gone!" Trina cheered.

"No more going to bed hungry." Cassie agreed

"That's right," Mrs. Schloff smiled. "I'm so sorry it took so long to find a replacement for Miss Hannibal. But I promise, from here on out, things will be different."

"You heard about everything she's done to us?" Rachel asked.

"Indeed," Mrs. Schloff's smile faded. "We never intended to run this school as a prison. And my superiors have suspected for a while that...funds for the school have been...misappropriated."

The girls nodded soberly. They remembered seeing the new cherrywood desk in Miss Hannibal's office, and she had told them that there wasn't enough money to take the choir to a music festival. Now they suspected that this was where the money had gone.

"We're just glad she gone!" Trina smiled as Brandy, Cassie ,and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Well, my dears, you don't have to worry about her anymore," Mrs. Schloff smiled. "What do you say we take the next few days to get to know each other?"

"Yes!" all the girls cheered.


	53. Madeline's calming song

**If Amber can sing this to James when he gets turned into a baby to calm him down, let's see what Madeline can do with it when she tries to calm Elena down! I thought that it would be nice if, on her last day of having to watch Elena (for the story on that, see chapter 13 of theblindwriter95's collection Sibling Team), Madeline helps calm Elena down when she starts having one of her meltdowns. She knows that, thanks to James, music makes everything better, and Bianca's going to be close if she needs her help as well. But Madeline knows she can do something if she puts her mind to it. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Dumbo is not mine.**

Madeline could hardly believe her eyes as she looked at the calendar. This was it. This was the last day of her having to play with Elena for a week after being mean to her. Sure, she'd had a rough start, but she eventually came around. "Last day today!" she sang to herself as she danced around her room.

"Yes, Maddie, your punishment ends today," Nell smirked. "You hit a rough patch when you started, but you got through it."

"Nell? Are you mad that I had a little sniffle that one day and couldn't really play with Elena?" Madeline asked, recalling that on Wednesday, she'd caught a sniffle thanks to chasing Elena through a puddle after it had rained, and she couldn't play with her that day.

"Of course not. If you don't feel good, you don't feel good. It was smart of you to tell Elena that you couldn't play with her since you didn't want to make her sick, and no," Nell smirked, "You won't have to make that day up. I saw Elena trying to read you a story, so she was helping you instead."

"Thank you, Nell," Madeline smiled, "you are the best big sister!"

Nell smirked. "Okay, Madeline, remember, if Elena has a meltdown you are come to me or Bobby Lee for help."

Madeline nodded. "I will, Nell."

"Okay, Maddie," Nell continued as she looked at the calendar on the wall. "Not only is it the last day of your punishment, but Gabby's got an appointment with the physical therapist today. This doesn't usually take more than an hour or so, but we might stop for lunch on the way home. You know Bianca's here, so if you need her, just call for her."

"Okay," Madeline smiled. "Do you need me to help Gabby do anything when you get back?"

"No, after her physical therapy sessions, she's usually ready for a nap," Nell smiled.

Madeline smiled. "Okay, Nell; see you later."

"Mama!" Elena called as she came running up.

"Hello, Love Bug!" Nell smiled as she picked her up. "And goodbye. I was just telling Auntie Madeline that Daddy and I are taking Gabby to the doctors. We'll be back a little later."

"No go!" Elena pouted as Nell put her down again. She clung to her leg, and Madeline helped untangle her.

"It won't be too long, Elena," Madeline smiled as she took her in her arms. "We can play dollies, or I can read you one of James' Andrew stories. You like those, don't you?"

Elena asked, "Auntie Madeline better now?"

"Yes I am," Madeline smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me that day."

Elena giggled as Madeline hugged her. "Dollies make it better!"

"Yes they do," Madeline smiled as Nell and Gabby left. "Bye, Nell! Bye, Gabby! See you later!"

"We'll be back in a little while," Nell said as she kissed her and Elena. "Be good, Elena!"

"Okay!" Elena smiled.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" Nell called after them as she left.

Madeline smiled, as everything was going so smoothly. For the first few minutes following Nell leaving, she and Elena had a tea party with Elena's favorite dolls, and now they were reading one of James' stories. Madeline loved reading the different stories to the girls, and she even liked borrowing the folders for silent reading time at her own school. Sometimes she'd even let one of her own friends read with her if they forgot their book. Of course, then the friend would ask her and the teacher if they could make their own copy of the story, but Madeline was always happy to share it. She always told James about doing that when she had the original folder back, and James was happy that Madeline's friend would now have their own copy of his story.

As she was lost in her pleasant thoughts, Madeline thought she heard Elena start to cry. She thought she had come to a scary part of the story, but then she remembered that James tried not to make his stories too violent or frightening for young readers. She put the folder down as she asked, "Elena, what's the matter?"

Elena whimpered, "Mama gone! I want Mama! Mama! Mamaa!"

"It's okay, Elena, she'll be back in a little bit," Madeline smiled as she got out Elena's feelings puzzle. "You want to play with Shirley?"

"Mama!" Elena cried.

Madeline looked worried now. She knew Nell had told her to leave Elena's meltdowns to her, but Nell wasn't here now. "You want me to get Miss Bianca, Elena?" she suggested.

"Mama!" Elena shouted.

Madeline winced at the loud noise, but she tried to stay calm. "Elena, how would you like a song?" she asked.

"Mama!" Elena shouted.

"How about a song first, then we get Miss Bianca?" Madeline suggested, resisting the urge to run to James' room like she sometimes did when Elena had a meltdown.

Elena looked up. "Mama?"

Madeline smiled. "Elena, I know the perfect song for you!"

By now, Elena was screaming. Madeline was trying to stay calm, but she had always been sensitive to Elena's meltdowns. She looked over at the clock. "Gabby's just about finished with her physical therapy by now," she mused.

"Mama!" Elena wailed.

"I'm going to have to see James to help me calm down after this," Madeline muttered. She raised her voice. "It's okay, Elena. Everything's going to be okay." She gave Elena one of her favorite dolls, and carried her over to Nell's rocking chair. She started rocking Elena as she began singing a song she remembered Nell sing to her and Sabrina long ago.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine

Bianca poked her head in at that moment. She had heard Elena's screaming, and she thought Madeline might need some help. "Madeline Elizabeth? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Miss Bianca," Madeline said as she rocked Elena. "Elena just really misses Nell."

"She called and told me she'll be home in a little while," Bianca smiled. "She met one of her friends, and she and Robert Lee were talking with her. They're all having lunch right now."

Madeline smiled. "That's fine, Miss Bianca. Elena's starting to calm down now."

She continued the song, Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine

"Well done, dear," Bianca smiled.

Elena asked, "Aunt Madeline finish reading book now, please?"

Madeline said, "We can finish the book later, Elena, now why were you upset earlier? You can tell me."

"Miss Gabby," Elena murmured. "Want Mama."

"You miss your sister and Helen Genevieve?" Bianca repeated. "That's all right. You know she's coming back soon. You have me, and Madeline Elizabeth to keep you company. And you have Princess Sofia and Princess Amber to play with, and Prince James to sing you songs or tell you stories."

Elena smiled a little and flapped her hands as Madeline and Bianca continued singing. She liked hearing James' stories, and having tea parties with Sofia and Amber was always fun.

Madeline also smiled as she finished the song, From your head to your toes (Baby mine)  
You're so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)  
You are so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine

Baby mine  
Baby mine

When the song was over, Madeline suggested, "Elena, let's see if we can have our own lunch with Sofia, Amber, and James, okay?"

Elena smiled. "That sound like fun! Let's go!"

"And after lunch, I think you'll be ready for a nap?" Madeline suggested. "I'll even finish reading that story I started before Miss Bianca and I sang to you."

Elena smiled as she followed Madeline and Bianca to the dining hall. She was feeling better now that she was calmer. As they walked, Madeline even suggested they ask James for a suggestion for a kitty song to go along with Elena's nap.

"Kitty song!" Elena smiled.

"I'd like to hear one myself," Bianca smiled. "Prince James always has such wonderful suggestions for songs."

Madeline smiled. "That's right!"

As they walked along, Miss Bianca said, "Madeline Elizabeth, I think you might need a nap too. I know you are better from the little sniffle you had, but you still seem tired."

"That's a good idea," Madeline agreed. "And by the time Elena and I are awake, Nell and Bobby Lee might be back with Gabby."

"That's true," Bianca smiled. "And may I just say that you did a marvelous job helping Elena Lydia when she was upset! I know Helen Genevieve said to let her handle Elena Lydia's meltdowns, but you did the right thing when you sang to her. I was going to help her myself, but I saw that you had everything under control."

"I wanted to get you, but Elena wouldn't stop yelling," Madeline admitted, "So I just remembered the song that Nell used to sing to me and Sabrina."

"Oh, yes," Bianca smiled. "I sang that to Helen Genevieve as well, especially after she'd been pecked by that goose. I also sang it to you and your sisters when you were in the hospital following your rescue. It was the only thing that would keep you calm enough so the doctors could look at you."

"Music makes everything better, right?" Madeline asked.

"It does indeed, my dear," Miss Bianca smiled.


	54. A sing-along with a new friend

**If Sofia can sing this classic song from The Wizard of Oz as she thinks about her new life in the castle during Once Upon a Princess, let's see what Madeline, Sabrina, and their new friend Patty can do with it as they practice for a concert! I thought it would be fun if they sang this as they practice for a concert at their school, and they get to meet Nell's friend Angel's niece, who is going to be joining them. Angel, Patty, and Miss Canfield-Brodie are the original characters of Sofia2017 planning. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. The Wizard of Oz is not mine.**

Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina were eagerly awaiting Nell's friend Angel. The blonde woman truly lived up to her name, as she had helped take care of Madeline and Sabrina during Jimmy and his family's execution. She had even come to babysit sometimes after Elena, Gabby, and Ricky were born.

When the wagon pulled up to the castle, Nell smiled as she hugged her friend. "It's good to see you again, Angel," she greeted her. "You remember my sisters, Madeline and Sabrina."

"Of course I do," Angel smiled. "I sang with them while you were resting. What are you doing now, girls?"

Madeline said, "Well, we go to school now, and have some really nice new friends!"

"Miss Angel, I've never seen that little girl with you before," Sabrina spoke up, seeing the little dark-haired girl at Angel's side. "Who is she?"

Angel smiled. "This is my niece, Patty," she said as she drew her forward. "She's going to be starting Marisol Canfield-Brodie's class tomorrow."

"We're in that class!" Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah!" Madeline agreed. "Don't worry, Miss Angel! We'll introduce Patty to all our friends!"

"That sounds like fun," Patty smiled.

"It will be, especially since we're having music tomorrow," Sabrina smiled.

"Do you like music, Patty?" Nell asked.

"I love music!" Patty smiled.

Madeline said, "Great! Do you want to see our playroom, Patty?"

Patty smiled, and turned to her aunt. "Can I, Aunt Angel? Please?"

Angel said. "Of course, Patty. Helen and I are going out for a little while anyway. We're going to have some girl time, and we're leaving at 5 pm, alright?"

Patty smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Angel! You are the best!"

Nell grinned at her enthusiasm. "You sure are good, kids!"

As Madeline and Sabrina led Patty to their playroom, Angel turned to Nell. "So, Helen, how are your sisters, Elena, Gabby, and Ricky doing since the last time I came?"

"They're all doing just fine," Nell smiled. "Elena really liked having you here when Ricky was born. She always told me that you two enjoyed dancing."

"Oh, yes," Angel smiled. "She told me that Prince James made a CD of all her favorite kitty songs, and we played it as we danced together."

"I know the one," Nell grinned. "Bobby Lee said that James made that CD at the carnival he took him and Amber to. James said he made a CD for his music class, which got him extra credit since he was the one singing the song, and he made a special CD of all kitty-themed songs for Elena. After a few songs, Bobby Lee saw that a line was forming behind him, and he practically had to beg James to let someone else sing!"

"You told me that Prince James loves singing," Angel grinned. "Patty loves singing too, as well as dancing!"

Nell smiled. "Well, it sounds like Patty would fit right into the girls' music class tomorrow!"

Angel smiled. "It does indeed, Helen!"

At the same time, Patty was in the playroom with Madeline and Sabrina. "So, what do you want to do first?" she asked.

"Maybe we could practice our song for music class," Sabrina suggested.

"Do you like _The Wizard of Oz_ , Patty?" Madeline asked.

"I love that movie! And I have the book!" Patty smiled.

"Well, we're going to do some of the songs from the movie during our fall music concert," Sabrina explained. "We'll teach you the dances we're going to do for some of the other songs, but for now, let's sing!"

"Is there a song that you like singing from that movie, Patty?" Madeline asked.

Patty smiled. "I know just the one, and do you mind if I act it out too?"

"Go ahead!" Sabrina smiled, Madeline nodding at her side.

Patty looked around the playroom, then she picked up a small plush dog, which Madeline recognized as James' 'writing consultant' Little Rex. "You don't mind if I borrow your friend, do you?"

"Actually, that's James', but he lets us play with his writing helpers," Madeline smiled. "His name is Little Rex."

"Okay," Patty smiled as she continued, "A place where there isn't any trouble...Do you really think there is such a place, Little Rex? There must be."

As they listened to Patty's quiet monologue, Madeline and Sabrina were impressed. They knew Amber, James, Sofia and Bobby Lee, loved quoting the movies and acting out the scenes, but Patty was incredible!

Meanwhile, Patty was saying, "It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away - behind the moon - beyond the rain..."

She sang softly, Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a  
lullaby.

"She's awesome!" Madeline smiled as she listened to Patty singing.

"Everyone's going to love her!" Sabrina smiled.

"They certainly will," they heard Angel's voice behind them. "Patty's always been the little actress and movie buff!"

"She's incredible, that's for sure," Nell smiled beside her.

Patty turned to see her and Angel, giving them a little wave as she continued her song, Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Madeline asked, "Nell do we have dress-up clothes?"

"Good idea, Maddie," Nell smiled as she found a blue and white dress and handed it to Patty. She found some more dresses for her and Sabrina. "There you go. Now you can all sing the song."

"Good idea. I like the idea of three Dorothys!" Angel grinned.

Sabrina giggled at the idea. "Thanks, Miss Angel!"

She couldn't help but join in herself, Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind  
me.

"But you know that only one can play Dorothy on stage, right?" Nell reminded them. "But maybe one of you could be an understudy."

"That's a good idea," Angel agreed. "You'd take over for someone if they couldn't be in the play."

"And no, you may not do anything that prevents a person from performing the part you want!" Nell added.

"I'll be good, Nell, I promise!" Sabrina promised.

"So will I!" Madeline agreed.

She joined in the song, Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Smiling at the song, Nell said, "I believe you Sabrina, and Madeline, I want you to keep that promise too, all right?"

Madeline smiled. "I will, Nell. I promise!"

She and Sabrina continued, Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?

"Okay, Madeline; I'll hold you to your promise that you'll be good," Nell agreed at last. "But just remember: everyone worked as hard as you, and even if you don't get the part you want, we'll still be very proud of you because you did your best."

At the same time, Patty, Madeline, and Sabrina finished the song, If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh, why can't I?

"Well done, girls!" Angel smiled.

"That was wonderful!" Nell agreed.

"Do you think James will play the piano for the fall concert?" Madeline asked.

"We'll have to ask Miss Canfield-Brodie about that, but she loves hearing James play the piano," Nell smiled.

"Patty will love hearing James play the piano too! He's as good as she is when it comes to music!" Madeline smiled.

At that moment, James came in the room. "What's this about music, Maddie?"

"Were your ears burning, James?" Nell grinned.

"They look okay to me," Sabrina frowned.

"It's just an expression, Sabrina," Angel chuckled.

"Sabrina, Patty, and I are doing songs from The Wizard of Oz in our music class for the fall music program," Madeline explained as they introduced James to Patty. "We'll need someone to play the piano for us."

"We'll have to see if someone already offered to play the piano," Nell agreed, "But if nobody did, we can ask if James can do it."

"The kids do like it when I play, but I'll have to look at my own schedule too," James added. "I don't think I have anything planned, but you never know."

Patty smiled. "Thank you, Prince James!"

"I watched as you played the piano for Nell," Angel agreed. "You're very good."

"James has musical ears!" Madeline grinned.

"You mean he can play songs after hearing them?" Angel suggested. "That's amazing! Do you think he could play something for me like that?"

"Sure!" James smiled as he took out a piece of sheet music. "I heard Miss Bianca playing this yesterday, and she left the music out, just in case I wanted to play it myself."

"I can't wait to hear it!" Angel smiled.

"Neither can any of us!" Nell grinned as they all sat around the piano and watched James start playing the new song.


	55. A special Mother's Day concert

**If Amber, James, and Sofia can sing this song from The Chipmunk Adventure to Miranda during their first Mothers' Day with their new mom, let's see what Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina can do with it! I thought it would be nice if, as a special gift for their first Mothers' Day since their rescue, the girls could sing this to Lydia, Bianca, and Miranda, since she came in to see how they're doing, and she heard about something special they had planned. James' advice to Madeline and Sabrina is from chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song. Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. The Chipmunk Adventure is not mine.**

"I wonder what the girls are going to do," Lydia said as she followed Bianca, Florence, and Miranda into the sitting room.

"Whatever they do, you know it's going to be wonderful," Bianca smiled as they sat down.

"We hope you like this, Mama," Nell said as she came in with Nell and Sabrina. "We've been working on this all week."

"Nellie, you know I'd love anything you girls gave me," Lydia smiled, "But I know this is extra special, since we're all together again!"

Madeline smiled. "Yes, but James helped us with the song we wrote for you."

"He did?" Lydia smiled. "That's wonderful! From what I hear from Miranda, he's incredible when it comes to playing music. This is also the first Mothers' Day when he isn't singing in his room behind a closed door."

"Do you think he'll sing with us?" Sabrina asked.

"No, Baby Girl, this is for us to sing to Mama and Bianca," Nell smiled. "Miranda heard him singing it with us when we were practicing, and she loved it."

"Yeah!" Madeline smiled. "She came in and gave him a hug when the song ended. I don't know what she was crying harder over: the fact that the song was so pretty, or the fact that James sang this outside his door!"

Nell giggled along with her. "Well, in any case, are you ready to try the song a third time, Maddie? I know you had a little trouble with it before, but you probably have the hang of it now."

"Well, the third time is the charm!" Madeline grinned as James came in the room.

"Well said, Maddie," James grinned. "And Sabrina, I noticed you were crying a little during the ending, and that made Madeline start crying too. That's fine, since it was for practice, but try to keep yourselves calm when you sing it for Bianca and Lydia."

"How do we do that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, when I was nervous about singing in public again, my friend Zandar suggested I picture everyone in the audience in their underwear," James started.

"Eeew!" the girls chorused.

"That's what I thought, too," James grinned. "But my other friend Desmond suggested I only picture one fully clothed person in the room and sing to them."

Sabrina giggled nervously. "That's good, James, but can we just picture Mommy?"

"You can picture whoever you want," James smiled.

"Okay," Sabrina smiled.

James went over to the piano and got the music out. "Ready, girls?"

"I am," Nell smiled.

"Me too," Madeline smiled.

"Me too," Sabrina agreed.

"Okay," James said as Bianca, Miranda, and Lydia came in. "And don't worry; all of you will be great."

As they sat down, Lydia asked, "Girls what do you have for us?"

"We've been working on this song for a few days," Nell smiled. "We really hope you like it."

"Nellie, sweetheart, we always loved anything you did," Lydia smiled.

"Then I think you'll really like this!" Nell smiled as she gave James the cue to start the song.

As James started playing the piano, Nell sang, It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me

Miranda smiled as she heard the opening notes. "I said it before, and I'm going to say it again: James, I'm so proud of you!"

Keeping her mind firmly focused on her friend Johnny, and how much fun they had playing together, Madeline sang with Nell, A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean

Following Madeline's idea, and keeping her mind firmly focused on Sofia's rabbit Clover, Sabrina started the second verse, I've taken for granted  
seeds that she planted  
She's always behind everything

Nell smiled as she sang with her, A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreacher  
My mother  
That's who I mean

Hearing the music, Sofia and Amber peeked in the sitting room. "I remember when we sang that to Mom," Sofia smiled. "Of course, we had to record it while James accompanied us, but it was still nice."

"That's right," Amber smiled. "James said he wouldn't sing in public, but at least we found a way Mom could still hear him sing outside his room."

"But at least he's singing outside his room now," Sofia smiled.

James nodded as Sabrina sang, Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
keep things the way they are

Madeline smiled as she joined in, If she said so  
I would give her the world  
If I could... I would

Nell nodded as she took the last verse, My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs

"I'm so proud of them," Lydia smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"As well you should be, my dear," Bianca smiled, wiping her own eyes.

Keeping her mind focused firmly on James so she wouldn't start crying again, Sabrina finished the song with Madeline and Nell, A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
My mother  
That's who I mean' that's who I mean

"And at least he's singing outside his room and around the castle again," Miranda murmured as she pulled him into a hug. "James, that was absolutely wonderful! Thank you for playing it for them!"

James smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Mom."

"This is the nicest song you've ever sung!" Lydia smiled.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bianca smiled.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Mommy!" Sabrina smiled, giving Lydia a hug.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Miss Bianca," Madeline added, giving Bianca a hug.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Mama," Nell smiled.


	56. Two birthday songs for Bobby Lee

**If James can sing this classic Garth Brooks song as he and the castle celebrate Roland's birthday at the end of Pirated Away, let's see what he, Nell, Elena, and Gabby can do with it as they help Bobby Lee gets ready for his birthday! I thought it would be fun if, thanks to the castle guards, the celebration started a little early, and Bobby Lee learns about a surprise celebration for his big day. But of course, he'll at least pretend to be surprised when it's time! Garth Brooks' music, and the music of White Christmas, are not mine, and on a related note, happy birthday to me too!**

Bobby Lee sighed as he woke up. "I'm going to have a birthday today, and I hate birthdays…" he muttered as he got dressed. "It's going to be a surprise party, and I hate surprise parties…" He smirked when he saw his stuffed lamb, Lamb-Lamb, and his jaquin Sergeant, who was also the guards' mascot, on his trunk. "But at least you guys can't make fun of me for being old…" He sighed as he remembered how his guard friends had teased him about his upcoming birthday, calling him 'old man' and even parading him around the castle on their shoulders and singing the song they always sang on someone's birthday.

 _Flashback_

 _Aiden, Jackson, and all the guards had ganged up on Bobby Lee and hoisted him on their shoulders when he came in for work yesterday._

 _"I haven't even been here five minutes and I'm already under attack!" Bobby Lee yelped as he tried to squirm out of their grip._

 _"First things first, old man, we have to sing this to you!" Jackson grinned as the guards started parading him around the castle._

 _"That's right, old man," Aiden grinned, shouting, **Ten hut!**_

 _As they carried him through the castle and out to the grounds, the guards sang together, **We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go**_ ** _  
Long as he wants to go opposite to the foe_**

 ** _We'll stay with the old man wherever he wants to stay  
Long as he stays away from the battle's fray_**

 _Bobby Lee smirked as he saw Nell, Elena, and Gabby waving at him, and heard the girls giggling as they watched the guards acting so silly. He knew the girls would want this to happen on their birthday now too!_

 _At the same time, the guards waved to them as they sang, **Because we love him, we love him**_ ** _  
Especially when he keeps us on the ball_**

 ** _And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call  
With the grandest son of a soldier of them all_**

 ** _Because we love him, we love him_** ** _  
Especially when he keeps us on the ball_**

 ** _And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call  
With the grandest son of a soldier of them all_**

 _"That's cute, guys, but you know it's not until tomorrow," Bobby Lee smirked._

 _"What, we can't honor you early, then sing it again?" Aiden grinned._

 _"Especially when Miss Helen's making that chocolate and peanut butter cake for the big day!" Jackson grinned._

 _"Well, she does know what I like!" Bobby Lee grinned as they set him down._

 _End flashback_

As he thought about the song they sang, he couldn't help but smirk. He remembered singing this with Roland once as they tried to play with James. He smiled as he remembered James laughing as he was paraded around the castle as they sang.

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his pleasant daydream when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open," he called.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Elena sang as she came in. She set up Kitty and Pinky next to Sergeant and Lamb-Lamb. "You want a kitty sur-prize party?"

"Love Bug, you know you weren't supposed to say anything about Daddy's surprise party!" Nell playfully scolded.

"A surprise party for me? What a wonderful surprise!" Bobby Lee grinned, tossing Elena up.

"Mommy told you about it too!" Gabby giggled.

"Da da!" Ricky squealed.

"And we asked James to come in and sing a special song to you," Nell added. "James, come on in! The cat's out of the bag!"

"Kitty not in a bag, she's right there," Elena frowned, holding up Kitty.

"It's just a figure of speech, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "We all told Daddy about his surprise…but can he at least _pretend_ to be surprised when we have the actual celebration tonight?"

"No problem," Bobby Lee grinned.

James grinned as he came in and picked up Bobby Lee's guitar. "I remember singing this with Dad for his birthday one year," he said as he tuned it. "And if anyone knows it, feel free to join me!"

 _This ol' highway's getting longer_ _  
Seems there ain't no end in sight  
To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford to rest  
I've got to ride in Denver tomorrow night _

"Yay James!" Gabby giggled.

"James singing to Daddy, Ricky!" Elena giggled.

"That's right," James smirked as he continued _, I called the house but no one answered_ _  
For the last two weeks no one's been home  
I guess she's through with me, to tell the truth I just can't see  
What's kept the woman holding on this long _

"Elena, Gabby, join me!" he added as he started singing the chorus.

 _And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old  
All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

"La-la-la!" Elena sang, flapping her hands.

"La-la-la!" Gabby sang with her.

"Da da!" Ricky tried to join in.

"Oh, yes, Roland told me about this," Nell smirked. "And it will be the only time I allow the girls to sing along with a song that contains profanity!"

"You love this song," James smirked as he started the next verse.

 _The competition's getting younger  
Tougher broncs, you know I can't recall _

"Party game for later tonight: Let's get James," Nell whispered.

"Yeah!" Elena giggled.

"That game's fun!" Gabby giggled.

"Yes it is," Bobby Lee smirked as he joined in the song himself.

 _The worn-out tape of Chris LeDoux, lonely women and bad booze_ _  
Seem to be the only friends I've left at all_

By now, even Nell had joined in, and they all finished the song together, even if Elena and Gabby could only sing the 'la-la-la' song, and Ricky could only sing 'da da'.

 _And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old  
All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

 _Lord, I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

"And yes, I heard about the song the guards sang to you yesterday!" Nell agreed.

"I remember he and Dad sang that to me too," James grinned. "I was working on a story or something, and they dragged me off the bed and paraded me around the castle, singing it until I said I'd take a break."

"We sing too! La-la-la!" Elena sang, flapping her hands.

"La-la-la!" Gabby sang along.

"Yes, girls, and James is right, music does make everything better," Bobby Lee grinned.


	57. James and Vivian's starry duet

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this song from The Greatest Showman as they discover new feelings about each other, let's see what James and Vivian can do with it! I thought that before James performs as the Secret Singer in chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song, he and Vivian could do this song during Karaoke Day in chapter 5. James only wanted to do two songs, but the class told him that good things come in threes! So with that logic, they take the stage again, and their performance is just as amazing. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

James: You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

Vivian: You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

James and Vivian: All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

Vivian: It feels impossible

James: It's not impossible

Vivian: Is it impossible?

Both: Say that it's possible

James and Vivian: How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

Vivian: You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied


	58. Madeline and Elena know better

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this deleted song from Frozen when Amber's teaching Sofia the finer points of being a princess when she first comes to the castle, let's see what Madeline and Elena can do with it! I thought it would be fun if, during the time when Madeline has to watch Elena, they might sing this as they play together. Since they both like reading Madeline's Elsa and Anna stories, they might even pretend to be their favorite Arendelle princesses, and Madeline might pretend to have Elsa's ice powers. Frozen is not mine.**

Madeline: Hello little baby, you're princess just like me  
But you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better

Madeline and Elena:1,2,3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me  
1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

Madeline: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snores milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Miss Bianca's behind

Both: But you and me, we, we know better

Bianca: You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell Helen Genevieve and Robert Lee!

Elena (spoken): How come you can do that and I can't?

Madeline (spoken): I don't know, I wish you could though...  
(sings): They say a princess is super-duper sweet

Elena: She doesn't fight she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat

Elena: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Madeline: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her sister's tea

Elena: They say she's poised

Madeline: They say she's fair

Both: She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Elena: Or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distance someday when we're grown

Madeline: When I'm queen

Elena: And I'm your right hand

Madeline: You'll get to travel

Both: Throughout the land

Elena: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Madeline: We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me


	59. The O'Malley girls' Frozen sing-along

**If James and Amber can sing this classic medley from Frozen when Amber's trying to get James to sing with her after he tells her he'll never sing in public again after losing his voice, let's see what Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline can do with it following their rescue! I thought it would be interesting if, once they're back in the castle, Nell's alone in her room, thinking about her future after she gets the news that she's going to have Jimmy's child. She doesn't want anyone, especially her sisters, to know about it, so like her sisters' favorite princess, she locks herself away as she tries to think about the future. Frozen is not mine.**

Madeline: Nell? (knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman

Nell: Go away, Maddie

Madeline: Okay, bye

(some time later)

Madeline (spoken): You try, Sabrina.

Sabrina (spoken): Okay…  
(sings as she knocks on Nell's door) Do you want to build a snowman  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
We've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls

Madeline (spoken): Hang in there, Joan!

Sabrina: It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by

(Madeline and Sabrina: Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Madeline: (knocks) Nell?  
Please I know you're in there,  
Roland's asking where you've been,  
Miranda says "have courage";  
And we're trying to,  
We're right out here for you  
Just let us in

Sabrina: We don't just have each other  
It's not just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)

 **(But unbeknownst to the girls, Nell is singing in her own room at the same time they are.)**

Nell: Of course I want to build a snowman  
There I've said it  
I've confessed  
But I need to stay locked up inside  
Although I hate to hide  
I know it's for the best  
You know you're still my best friends  
I just wish that I  
Could be out there by your side  
Of course I want to build a snowman  
Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman.  
You still there, girls? ….. Okay bye.

Of course I want to build a snowman  
And run with you and dance and play  
It's really quiet here inside my room  
my life's all doom and gloom  
But I have gotta stay.  
(Hang in there Helen!)  
I know you're feeling lonely  
I know I am too  
But this terror will not subside  
(looks in the mirror) Jimmy-ruined-our-lives! Jimmy-ruined-our-lives!

Girls?  
Yes, I know you're out there.  
It must've been tough on your own.  
But now my feelings have grown much too strong  
I've feared this all along  
Must be alone.  
But you deserve much better  
Then what I can be  
There's nothing that I can do.  
Of course I want to build a snowman.


	60. Sofia asks for help

**If James can sing this Hannah Montana song while he's upset about being unmasked during his Secret Singer performance, let's see what Sofia can do with it! I thought she might sing this at different points of her new royal life, but she knows that people are going to help her get used to the new challenges she meets. Hannah Montana's music is not mine.**

Sofia: La, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la

(when she first sets foot in the castle as a princess): How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down  
And I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left  
And I say things I should not have said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don't wanna be here

(when she attends Royal Prep for the first time) Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

(when she joins the Flying Derby) La, la, la  
La, la  
Tell me how to fix this  
I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Oh, and get it right

(when she becomes Story Keeper) Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

(when she becomes a Protector) So hold me  
Tell me  
Everything's gonna  
Be okay cuz today it feels like  
I won't make it throught the darkness  
Don't know how to get out of this  
I'm so mixed up  
Somebody help me  
La, la, la

(when she faces off against Vor) Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

 **Wow, I can't believe I've come to the end of another collection of Variations! I hope you liked this special extended edition, and I'll be back with another installment as soon as I can!**


End file.
